El Juramento
by Sefiro Kou
Summary: Dos hermanos gemelos idénticos, con el mismo nombre, separados por un incidente de familia en su juventud. Uno goza del bienestar familiar y del amor de Serena Tsukino, la más bella y hermosa mujer y el otro lucha por sobrevivir. ¿Pero qué sucede si por azares del destino, uno de ellos necesita el juramento de su hermano gemelo en un acto heroico por proteger al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**El Juramento**

**Dos hermanos gemelos idénticos, con el mismo nombre, separados por un incidente de familia en su juventud. Uno goza del bienestar familiar y del amor de Serena Tsukino, la más bella y hermosa mujer y el otro lucha por sobrevivir. ¿Pero qué sucede si por azares del destino, uno de ellos necesita el juramento de su hermano gemelo en un acto heroico por proteger al amor de su vida?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Los hermanos Kou**

El 30 de Julio de 1981, en Oxford, Inglaterra, Neherenia Kou, esposa de Darien Chiba, la heredera de una cadena hotelera súper exclusiva alrededor del mundo, se encontraba en un hospital dando a luz. Su marido se había negado terminantemente a saber el sexo de los gemelos que su esposa tendría y estaba muy nervioso esperando que todo saliese bien. Al fin, una enfermera de nombre Lita, salió a tranquilizar al gallardo joven.

- ¿Señor Chiba?

- ¿Sí? – Darien volteó con anhelo hacia la enfermera que sonriente le tenía una agradable noticia.

- ¡Usted es padre de dos hermosos niños! ¡Dos saludables gemelos idénticos! Su esposa está bien aunque algo cansada. Puede pasar a verla y los niños estarán en cuneros. En unos momentos pasarán a llevárselos a usted y a su esposa al cuarto.

- Soy…. ¿soy papá de dos niños? – Darien preguntó como si no lo creyera.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y están preciosos! – añadió Lita. – Tienen cabello negro y aunque están muy pequeños pero creo no equivocarme al pensar que heredarán los hermosos ojos azules de su esposa y usted…

Darien no alcanzó a oír el último comentario de la enfermera y corrió al cuarto de Neherenia que, cansada, sonreía.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? Tenemos dos niñitos…

- ¡Lo sé amor! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… ¿Ya has pensado como los llamaremos? – Darien besó levemente a su esposa en la nariz.

- Pues… me dirás que estoy loca pero al saber que son gemelos idénticos, pues pensé en que se llamen igual… - Neherenia sonrió con picardía.

- Neherenia… si se llaman igual ¿cómo los vamos a distinguir?

- Bueno, podemos ponerles un segundo nombre para diferenciarlos… o un apodo diferente…

- Mmmm…. Sabes que yo vivo para complacerte… ¿Y cuál sería el nombre principal de nuestros hermosos y saludables hijos?

- Tu sabes cómo he querido que se llamaran en caso de que fuesen niños… - Neherenia bajó la mirada apenada.

- ¿Sigues insistiendo con el nombre de Seiya? – Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí… - Neherenia hizo un puchero y Darien sonrió. – Por favor Darien… Cariño… ese nombre siempre me ha gustado… concédeme llamar a mis dos hijos Seiya…

- Seiya Kou y Seiya Kou… - Darien dijo en voz alta. – Suena bien. Pero insisto, ¿cómo los vamos a distinguir?

- Al que nació primero podríamos llamarlo Seiya Star Kou… y al segundo, Seiya Fighter Kou… ¿qué te parece?

Darien iba a replicar pero justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación del hospital, que más bien parecía una suite, se abrió. Artemis Kou hizo acto de aparición y Darien se sintió sumamente irritado. Nunca se había podido llevar bien con su suegro. Él era el dueño de la inmensa fortuna que su hija heredaría algún día y eventualmente, sus nietos. Además, Artemis nunca había aprobado el noviazgo y matrimonio de Neherenia. Para Artemis, Darien Chiba era un vil arribista. Nunca dejaría de ser ese medicucho de cuarta, porque no había de quinta, que había enamorado a su hija para escalar posiciones en sociedad y finalmente, hacerse el mantenido de una familia riquísima como los Kou. Artemis ignoró totalmente a su yerno y corrió a besar y abrazar a su hija que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Papito!

- ¡Nena! ¡Has hecho a tu padre el abuelo más feliz del mundo! ¡Soy el orgulloso abuelo de dos saludables herederos de las empresas hoteleras Kou! ¡Neherenia, hija de mi alma!

- Estábamos discutiendo el nombre de mis hijos… - terció Darien haciendo que Artemis volteara dándose por aludido de la presencia de su yerno.

- ¿Y bien Darien? ¿Cómo se llamaran?

- Neherenia pretende que los gemelos se llamen igual…

- ¿Cómo? – el millonario se sorprendió. – Pero hijita…

- Pero ya sé cómo los diferenciaremos papi… tendrán un segundo nombre…

- Se van a llamar Seiya Star Chiba y Seiya Fighter Chiba… - dijo Darien con orgullo tomando la mano de su esposa pero Artemis lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

- Mi estimado Darien… no sé si se te olvida que cuando te casaste con mi hija firmaste un contrato prematrimonial… y en ese contrato está estipulado que dada la riqueza que mi hija va a heredar y el apellido que Neherenia aportó al matrimonio, mis nietos no van a llevar tu apellido… llevarán el de mi hija… el apellido Kou…

Darien soltó a Neherenia y saltó como un tigre.

- ¿Qué? Artemis, usted no puede hacerme eso… ¡son mis hijos! ¡Tienen que llevar mi apellido!

- Darien… - Neherenia intervino. – Lo que dice papá es cierto. Pensé que lo recordarías pero… Los niños van a apellidarse Kou.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me rehuso! ¡Son mis hijos! ¿Y mis derechos de padre? – Darien gritó.

- Son tuyos, nadie te los está quitando… y más vale que bajes el tono Chiba… - Artemis le sonrió con un dejo de sarcasmo. – Pero desde que te casaste con mi hija te di a entender que aquí la que tendría las riendas era ella. Y desde luego, yo velaría que eso se cumpliera al pie de las letras. El apellido Chiba no tiene ningún brillo. El Kou en cambio es el que todos reconocen. Punto final.

La discusión se vio interrumpida cuando dos enfermeras entraron llevando en brazos dos preciosos niños con cabello negro azabache. Artemis tomó presuroso a uno de los pequeñuelos y Neherenia tomó al otro.

- Mira papá… él será Seiya Star Kou… fue el primero en nacer…

- Entonces yo tengo en mis brazos al pequeño Seiya Fighter Kou… será un grande… los dos serán grandes herederos del apellido Kou…

Darien, furioso, salió de la habitación y ya afuera, golpeó con un puño la pared. Aquello era una burla a su ego. Y como si estuviera escribiendo con sus palabras una profecía, susurró en voz baja.

- Algún día me las van a pagar… Me voy a cobrar esta afrenta… Esta humillación no se quedará así…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Las Diferencias**

Darien Chiba tuvo que tragarse su humillación y su rabia por días, semanas, meses y años. Sus hijos, sus hermosos gemelos empezaron a crecer y eran tan iguales como dos gotas de agua. Neherenia se sentía feliz pero sufría al no poderlos reconocer. Aunque Darien rumiaba su coraje, no podía evitar sentir cariño por sus hijos, pero ese amor paternal se esfumaba en el momento en que Artemis, su suegro, llamaba a los bebés como "sus pequeños Kou". Los años pasaron y pronto los gemelos cumplieron ocho años. Neherenia les había preparado una fiesta en todo su esplendor para festejar a los pequeños y Darien estaba quejándose con su esposa.

- ¿No te parece excesivo haber reservado todo un hotel de la cadena para que una bola de chiquillos y sus padres vengan a pasar tres días enteros a jugar con Sei y Seiya?

- Son nuestros hijos amor… - Neherenia le acarició el rostro a su esposo y Darien bajó la mirada. - ¿Es que no los quieres ver felices? Además, mi padre…

- ¡Tu padre, tu padre! ¡Siempre tu padre! ¿Es que va a haber algún día en que no me menciones a tu padre? ¡Estoy harto Neherenia! De haber sabido que casándome contigo iba a vender mi orgullo y mi dignidad a tu padre y a ti, tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho…

- ¡Darien! – Neherenia retrocedió avergonzada, herida y en ese momento, entró al cuarto Seiya Fighter.

- ¡Papá! No le hables así a mi mamá… no me gusta…

- ¡Cállate Fighter! ¡No te metas en asuntos de mayores! ¡Además sabes que no me gusta que entres sin tocar!

- Pero papá…

- ¡Salte!

- ¡No me voy a salir hasta que me digas que no le vas a volver a hablar así a mi mamá! – El pequeño Seiya Fighter se plantó enfrente de Darien y lo miró con sus ojos azul zafiro mientras Neherenia tragaba saliva y lo reprendía.

- Fighter… por favor, hazle caso a tu padre y sal del cuarto mi vida…

- ¡No! ¡No quiero mami! ¡Dile que no te hable así!

- Niñito malcriado, vas a ver… - Darien ya estaba avanzando hacia Seiya Fighter cuando el pequeño Seiya Star entró.

- Papi… ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás molesto?

- Aquí tu hermano que no respeta nada y que hace lo que le da la gana… - Darien miró con ira a Fighter y le abrió los brazos a Seiya Star que corrió a abrazarlo.

- Ay Sei… - dijo Star a Fighter que lo miró con recelo. - ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

- Papá le habló mal a mi mamá… tú porque no estabas aquí pero hubieras hecho lo mismo…

- ¿Es cierto papi? – Seiya Star miró con tristeza a Darien y éste, con alevosía, mintió.

- Hijo, hijito, ¿me crees capaz de gritarle a tu mami, con lo tanto que la quiero?

- Sería eso muy feo… - Seiya Star bajó la mirada pero Seiya Fighter lo miraba como si quisiera decirle a su hermano que su padre estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Me crees, verdad Seiya Star? – Darien le dio un beso a su hijo mientras su gemelo se abrazaba a la pierna de su madre que lo abrazaba.

- Supongo que sí, papi… ¿Podemos salir del cuarto Sei y yo?

- Sí, váyanse que si no, no habrá regalos…

Los dos niñitos salieron dejando a sus padres solos y Neherenia se enfrentó a Darien.

- ¿Por qué gozas poniendo a los gemelos en contra? Darien, no lo hagas… Además no creas que no he notado tu preferencia por Seiya Star…

- Qué bueno que lo notas… - dijo Darien mientras se servía un vaso de whisky. – Seiya Star es demasiado apegado a tu padre… y eso no me agrada. Contigo y con él ya tengo suficiente como para que uno de mis hijos salga idéntico a ustedes, de la misma calaña.

- Parece que me odiaras… - dijo Neherenia con dolor.

- No te odio querida… pero tampoco te adoro como te adoraba antes. Y eso tenlo muy en claro.

- Entonces divorciémonos… - propuso la joven.

- ¡Nunca! – Darien le gritó a Neherenia. – Demasiado tiempo he aguantado los desplantes de tu padre. Ahora permaneceremos unidos. Por nuestros hijos… Hagamos la fiesta de los gemelos en el hotel.

S&S

La fiesta dio inicio y niños, chiquillas y payasos provocaban un gran alboroto alrededor de la piscina. Artemis había gastado una considerable suma en que hubiera grandes pasteles, carritos de palomitas, manzanas acarameladas, globos, todo los que un niño pudiese desear. Neherenia estaba viendo todo y Darien se había encerrado en su suite alegando que no tenía humor de estar oyendo gritos de niños. Seiya Star estaba corriendo por todos lados, jugando futbol americano y de pronto, Artemis no vio a Seiya Fighter. Intrigado, lo buscó con la mirada y después de varios intentos, lo encontró sentado en un rincón con una paleta en las manos y la cabecita baja. Le fue fácil localizarlo puesto que Neherenia acostumbraba peinarlos con una coleta baja porque odiaba la idea de cortarles su hermoso cabello negro azabache. El anciano se le acercó.

- Hey… Sei… ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Es tu fiesta! ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Star futbol americano?

- No tengo ganas abue…

- Vaya, vaya… así que mi nieto no tiene ganas en el día de su cumpleaños… ¿y por qué tu hermano sí?

- Porque a Sei Star mi papá sí lo quiere… y a mí no…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – de pronto la cara de Artemis se puso sumamente seria y le levantó la carita llorosa a Seiya Fighter.

- Mi papá Darien quiere más a Sei Star… ya me di cuenta… yo lo hago enojar y…

De pronto, unos gritos los hicieron voltear hacia la piscina. Alguien había caído y se estaba ahogando. Artemis volteó y los salvavidas no estaban. Seiya Fighter corrió y se aterró de ver la camisa de futbol americano de su hermano.

- ¡Sei Star! ¡Aguanta!

El pequeño Seiya Fighter, sin medir el peligro, sin contar con que tenía ocho años solamente, se lanzó a la piscina para sacar a su gemelo que ya se estaba hundiendo. A Seiya Star le daba terror el agua y Darien lo había complacido en no tener que tomar lecciones de natación mientras que a Seiya Fighter lo había obligado a pesar de sentir el mismo temor. Seiya Fighter agarró a su hermano y con trabajos, lo sacó del agua y Artemis lo ayudó.

- ¡Sei Star! ¡Sei Star! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Hijito! – Neherenia se acercó, asustadísima, llorando, en un ataque de histeria mientras todos observaban.

- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – Sei Star tosió y se quitó el pelo de la cara mientras Neherenia lo secaba con una toalla y Artemis secaba a su vez a Seiya Fighter. Todo mundo preguntaba por el padre de los gemelos pero Darien nunca apareció. – Estoy bien mami… ¡Fighter! ¡Sei! ¡Me salvaste hermano! ¡Mami, Sei Fighter me salvó! ¡El sí sabe nadar!

- ¡Lo sé hijito, lo sé! – Neherenia abrazó a Seiya Fighter y lo besó mientras Artemis le alborotaba el pelo a los dos gemelos.

- Eres todo un campeón Sei Fighter… por lo tanto no te debe importar si tu padre te quiere o no… yo te quiero, tu madre te quiere y tu hermano te adora. Y eso debe bastarte… ¿me entiendes Sei?

- Sí abue… - de pronto Seiya Fighter se sintió mejor y abrazó a su hermano.

- ¿Estás ya bien Star?

- ¡Sí Sei! ¡Te quiero mucho hermano!

- ¡Y yo a ti tonto!

- Vamos a que partan el pastel mis amores… mis dos estrellas… - dijo Neherenia sonriendo.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir de deseo Sei Fighter? – le preguntó en un susurro su hermano.

- Que nunca me faltes Sei… que nunca me faltes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**La muerte de Artemis Kou**

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo incesantemente. Los gemelos continuaron creciendo y las peleas entre Darien y su esposa Neherenia eran cada vez más evidentes. La cruda verdad era que ya no se soportaban pero Darien se negaba a otorgar el divorcio. Sin embargo, actuaba delante de Artemis, su suegro, para no contravenirlo, puesto que sabía que el anciano cada vez se hacía más viejo y ya no podía defender tan vehementemente a su hija y a sus dos nietos, los cuales adoraba. Darien suponía que a la muerte de Artemis, podría ya hacer lo que quisiese. Tendría en sus manos a Neherenia y toda su fortuna y podría manejar y administrar los bienes a través de sus hijos.

Seiya Star era la estrella de futbol americano de la preparatoria Juuban. Había entrado con excelentes notas y era asediado por todas las chicas. Ya se había formado un club de fans en su honor y destacaba en todo lo que tuviera que ver con educación física. Darien lo había apoyado para entrar en esa preparatoria puesto que era el consentido. Seiya Fighter, por su lado, era educado en casa por una institutriz llamada Setsuna Meioh, pagada por su abuelo, Artemis Kou. Aunque su gemelo había pedido a su padre que Seiya Fighter también asistiera a la preparatoria Juuban, Darien se negó rotundamente, argumentando que los gemelos tenían que estar separados para que desarrollaran sus personalidades aunque Darien lo había hecho para herir en el fondo a su hijo menor. Artemis Kou, no había olvidado nunca la confesión que le hiciera Seiya Fighter en su cumpleaños número ocho de que su padre no lo quería y por eso había contratado a Setsuna Meioh que le daba clases en la mansión. Seiya Fighter, acostumbrado a verse relegado en cariño por su padre y ver la preferencia a su hermano, no protestó. Sabía que Seiya Star no tenía la culpa, además, adoraba a su hermano. Él prefería pasar las tardes encerrado en su cuarto, componiendo canciones y tocando su guitarra, regalo de su madre. Así, una tarde, Seiya Star entró en el cuarto de su hermano.

- ¡Hey Fighter! Ya deja esa guitarra y vamos a salir hoy en la noche… Quiero que me ayudes con una chica que me gusta… no sé cómo hacer que me haga caso… ¡maldición!

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo Sei… - Fighter dejó su guitarra a un lado y miró a su hermano arqueando una ceja. – Eres la estrella de la preparatoria Juuban, tienes un club de fans ¿y no sabes cómo llamar la atención de una chica?

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que sea la única que no me hace caso Seiya! – Star se acostó en la cama de su hermano y se tapó los ojos para suspirar. - ¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que hayas visto!

- Ya… ya… no necesito detalles… - Fighter sonrió a su hermano. – Si yo fuera tú… no sé, le diría algo así como… "Cualquier otra chica estaría feliz de que me gustara… porque soy un chico muy atractivo…"

- ¡Seiya! ¿Quieres que me mande a volar por soberbio?

- Bueno, bueno… ya… - Fighter sonrió.

- Es en serio… a ver, imagínate que estás enamorado de la chica más linda del planeta, del universo… ¿qué le dirías? ¿Mi vida? ¿Mi amor?

Seiya Fighter se quedó inmóvil por un momento y observó a través de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó estar sumamente enamorado de alguien y ser correspondido y de la nada brotó de sus labios una palabra.

- Bombón… le diría "bombón"… Mi dulce bombón…

- ¡Genial! Me agrada… voy a usar esa palabra con la chica que me gusta…

- ¡Hey Sei! Si funciona, te voy a cobrar regalías…

En esas estaban cuando Darien y Neherenia entraron al cuarto. Neherenia les sonrió a sus dos hijos y ambos corrieron a abrazarla. Darien por su parte, miró con desagrado el cuarto de Fighter.

- ¿Es que no puedes mantener en orden este cuarto Seiya?

- Papá, lo tengo en orden, es sólo que estaba ensayando unas partituras… - contestó Fighter.

- ¡Tú y esa tonta idea de estudiar música! Deberías de aprender algo de Seiya Star… Él sí tiene dirección, tiene metas…

- Papá, no regañes tanto a mi hermano… - intervino Seiya Star.

- Hijos… - Neherenia interrumpió la conversación. – Necesitamos irnos inmediatamente a la casa del abuelo Artemis. Está muy grave. Creemos que ya no va a resistir mucho…

- ¿Qué? – Fighter dio un paso hacia delante muy preocupado mientras Star abría los ojos desorbitadamente.

- Sí, hijo. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor. El segundo infarto que le dio a tu abuelo fue fatal y sabíamos que tal vez ya no resistiera… - Neherenia de pronto se soltó a llorar y Seiya Star la abrazó.

- Tranquila mami… Con suerte el abuelo la va a librar…

- ¡Con suerte nos vamos a librar de él! – Darien no pudo evitar decir sus pensamientos en voz alta y Seiya Fighter se avalanzó con ira hacia su padre.

- ¡Cállate papá! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de nosotros y de mamá? ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

- ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! – súbitamente, Darien, sin cariño alguno hacia el menor de los gemelos, le soltó una bofetada a Seiya Fighter, que lo hizo caer al piso. Neherenia, aterrada, corrió a auxiliar a su hijo mientras Seiya Star, totalmente atónito, recriminó a su padre.

- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué le pegaste a Sei?

- ¡Tú mismo viste cómo se me enfrentó Seiya! ¡Y no le voy a tolerar a ningún hijo mío que me levante la voz! ¡Vamos! ¡Salimos para la casa de Artemis en diez minutos! ¡Y pobre de ti Seiya Fighter que me vuelvas a hablar así!

S&S

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Artemis, los gemelos corrieron al lecho de su abuelo. Neherenia y Darien se quedaron rezagados y Neherenia aprovechó el momento para enfrentarse a su marido.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para haberte expresado así de mi padre y para haberle pegado a mi hijo? – Neherenia miró con ira a Darien que la ignoraba. - ¡Mírame! ¡Ya sé que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa pero no voy a permitir que le pegues a mi hijo! Durante todos estos años le has demostrado una preferencia inaudita a Seiya Star, yo no sé por qué y prácticamente le demuestras desprecio a Seiya Fighter por el solo hecho de ser apegado a mí y a mi padre… ¡No te atrevas a volverlo a golpear o vas a tener que vértelas conmigo! ¿Me entendiste?

Darien tomó por el brazo a Neherenia y la llevó a un rincón oscuro donde ningún sirviente pudiera oírlos y de pronto, sacó todo el odio que llevaba acumulando durante años y amenazó duramente a su esposa.

- Mira Neherenia ¡tú óyeme bien a mí! Si el demonio me hace el favor que tu padre se muera, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes… llevo años aguantando las humillaciones de tu padre y tuyas que siempre me hicieron menos por no haber venido al matrimonio contigo en igualdad de condiciones… - Neherenia empezó a temblar – En cuanto tu padre fallezca, planeo empezar a manejar el imperio hotelero…

- ¡Ni muerta! Yo soy la heredera y mis hijos…

- Por eso me vas a firmar un poder… y si no me lo firmas, me voy a encargar de hacerle la vida miserable a los gemelos…

- ¡No te atreverías! – Neherenia negó con energía. – ¡Son tus hijos, sangre de tu sangre!

- ¡Pero no llevan mi apellido! Llevan el maldito apellido Kou, no el Chiba como debió haber sido… Y esa humillación me la tengo que cobrar… llevo años esperando cobrármela… Así que me firmarás el poder… Y a través de Seiya Star, manejaré las cosas, por algo es mi preferido y lo tengo en la mejor preparatoria de Japón…

- ¡Te olvidas de Seiya Fighter! Él tiene el 50% de todo… y él tiene la fortaleza de enfrentarse a ti… hoy me lo demostró… mi hijo es incondicional a su abuelo y a mí…

- A ese maldito mocoso lo tendré en la mira… así sea amenazándolo con tu seguridad… Así que ya sabes… Estás advertida esposita mía… Y ahora ve a despedirte de tu padre… ¡Que se termine de morir mi estimado suegro!

S&S

- Abue… abue… somos nosotros… Sei y Seiya… - dijo Fighter en voz bajita, tomando la mano del anciano que estaba conectado al oxígeno. El anciano al sentir el cálido contacto de sus nietos, abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- Mis queridos niños… Mis dos Seiyas… Me apena tanto no poder vivir más para verlos ya casados, con sus esposas, con sus hijos…

- ¡Nos verás! – dijo Seiya Star. – Hay una chica que me gusta mucho y necesito tus consejos para que tu sueño se haga realidad.

- Mi querido Sei Star… es muy amable de tu parte quererme dar fuerzas con tus sueños pero mi tiempo está contado…

Seiya Fighter comenzó a llorar y Artemis usó sus fuerzas para levantarle la cara.

- Sei Fighter… no… no llores mi pequeña estrella…

- Abue… si tú te mueres… ¿qué va a ser de mí? – preguntó con angustia.

- Saldrás adelante. Tienes a tu hermano, tienes a tu madre. Su cariño debe bastarte.

- Y tiene a mi papá… - agregó Seiya Star.

- No seas ingenuo hijo mío… - Artemis miró a Star y lo acercó a él. – A veces Star, eres demasiado ingenuo y por eso necesito que me hagas una promesa antes de que yo muera. Tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, vas a cuidar de tu hermano, aún en contra de los deseos de tu padre… ¿me entiendes?

- ¡Pero abue…!

- ¡Promételo Seiya Star! Tú hasta ahora has vivido los privilegios de ser el consentido de tu padre y yo he protegido a tu hermano. Pero si yo muero, tienes que luchar porque la igualdad entre tú y Fighter prevalezca pase lo que pase.

- De acuerdo abuelito… pero ya no te fatigues, no digas nada, aquí estamos contigo…

Neherenia, con cara llorosa, entró en ese instante. Quería cubrir en su rostro las huellas de espanto de la amenaza de su esposo.

- ¡Papá! Por favor, no desfallezcas, no mueras. Aquí están tus nietos y yo… te necesitamos, no mueras…

- Hija… Neherenia… Todo lo que tengo pasará a tus manos y a las de Sei Star y Sei Fighter. Protege a mis nietos con tu vida. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que tengan una vida feliz. Para que mis dos Seiya Kou sean felices…

- ¡Papá, por favor! – Neherenia casi suplicaba, como si con ello su padre pudiese entender lo que sus lágrimas gritaban por decirle.

- Seiya Star… sé la estrella que quiere conseguir a esa linda chica de la cual me platicaste… ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí abuelo…

- Seiya Fighter… aguanta hijo… aguanta… eres mi luchador, mi sobreviviente, al que creo capaz de todo…

- De todo abuelo…

- Neherenia… hija… siempre fuiste mi perdición… mi hija, mi predilecta, mi gran amor… te amo hija, gracias por darme dos estrellitas fugaces que fueron la gran alegría de mi vida…

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Abuelo!

Demasiado tarde. Artemis ya no podía responder nada. Los ojos del anciano se habían cerrado y había exhalado su último suspiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola reinas! Como están? Las encuestas dicen que odian a Darien! jajajajajaja! no las culpo! Bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme en esta nueva aventura y loquera... Si Seiya es la neta del planeta, ahora con dos, bueno... pues ya sabrán... dos por uno, buena la promoción! Gracias por sus reviews, las quiero mil ocho mil, ya saben, los Seiyas nunca nos fallan y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 4**

**El Destino de cada Estrella**

Los funerales de Artemis Kou se llevaron a cabo inmediatamente. Los grandes empresarios acudieron de todas partes del mundo a rendirle el último homenaje al gran magnate hotelero. De los cinco continentes los directivos de la corporación de los hoteles Kou acudieron a la última morada del anciano que se fijó donde residía la familia desde hacía cinco años. En Japón. Neherenia Kou estaba desolada y los gemelos estaban tan devastados que ni siquiera hablaban. Los tres estaban al lado del féretro y recibían con la cabeza baja las condolencias que les ofrecían mientras Darien Chiba fingía un pesar que por dentro no sentía. Al contrario, se alegraba por dentro, tenía que cerrar los ojos a cada rato para apagar la chispa de felicidad que sus ojos azules destellaban a cada instante al saberse ya dueño de la situación. Ahora por fin, su suerte había cambiado. Sólo tenía que esperar a que cremaran el cadáver y depositaran las cenizas en el nicho que se había construido especialmente en la mansión Kou de Japón para poder anunciar a la familia sus maquiavélicos planes. Cuando todo hubo acabado y llegaron todos a la casa para disponerse a descansar, Darien anunció.

- Los quiero a todos en el despacho. En cinco minutos.

- Pero Darien… - Neherenia, con la cara lavada, el rostro aún cubierto en lágrimas, volteó hacia su marido. – Dejemos lo que tenga que ser para mañana…

- Papá… - Seiya Star con la mirada infinitamente triste se dirigió a su padre. – Por favor, espera a mañana… quiero estar solo… pensar en el abuelo…

Seiya Fighter no dijo nada. Su dolor era inmenso y no quería exponerse a que su padre le dijera algo. Darien miró a su esposa y a sus hijos y elevó el tono de voz.

- ¡Dije que en cinco minutos y no voy a repetirlo!

Seiya Star abrió los ojos desorbitadamente ante el mandato y miró a su gemelo que sólo se quedó mirando al piso. Neherenia, que ya había sido prevenida por Darien, corrió a su habitación llorando amargamente. Seiya Star no entendía nada.

- Sei… ¿qué fue eso?

- El principio del fin…

- ¿Del fin de qué? – Star insistió y movió a Fighter que lo miró con tristeza.

- ¿No entiendes hermano? ¿Estás ciego? Ahora que murió el abuelo las cosas van a cambiar… Más vale que vayamos al despacho…

S&S

Darien esperaba a su familia y en unos minutos, Neherenia, ya serena, y los gemelos, estaban sentados delante de él. Encendió uno de los puros que eran exclusivos para uso personal de Artemis y comenzó a hablar.

- Bien… ya que Artemis ha muerto… pues las cosas tienen que seguir adelante. Es un hecho que ahora yo tomaré el mando de la corporación hotelera…

- Se supone que mamá es la heredera universal del abuelo… - se atrevió a decir Seiya Star.

- ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! – Darien calló a su hijo y Star no supo que hacer más que bajar la cabeza. Neherenia apretó los puños, presa de una furia incontrolable ante la amenaza previa de su marido y se armó de valor.

- Seiya Star tiene razón, Darien. Yo soy la que va a tomar el mando. No tú.

- Te equivocas esposa mía… Yo lo tomaré. Tú con los nervios destrozados por haber perdido a tu padre no vas a estar en condiciones de poder manejar la empresa…

Seiya Fighter no pudo resistir más quedarse con la boca callada y se levantó de tu asiento.

- ¿Y se puede saber papá que vas a saber tú de empresas si no eres más que un médico que nunca ha ejercido su carrera?

Tanto Neherenia como Seiya Star y Darien se quedaron callados ante lo dicho por Fighter. Darien tardó tan sólo un minuto en reaccionar y se levantó y golpeó a su hijo en el estómago. Seiya Fighter cayó al piso quejándose del dolor y Neherenia corrió a su lado a socorrerlo.

- ¡Hijo de perra malnacido!

- ¡Papá! ¡Contrólate! – Seiya Star se interpuso entre Darien y su hermano y madre. Fighter se quejaba y Neherenia le gritó a su marido.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi hijo! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- ¡Tu marido! ¡Soy tu marido y como te lo dije antes de que se muriera Artemis, voy a tomar el control de la empresa y si no me das la firma con el poder para hacerlo, tus hijos la van a pagar!

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Seiya Star estaba completamente atónito y volteaba a ver a su padre y a su madre y a su hermano que luchaba por levantarse del piso.

- ¡Lo que oíste Star! Y si quieres seguir siendo mi hijo, vas a tener que aceptar mis condiciones porque en lo que respecta a tu gemelo, este maldito dejó de ser mi hijo en cuanto se apegó al maldito anciano que se acaba de morir y que espero se esté achicharrando en el infierno…

- ¡Papá!

Seiya Star estaba incrédulo. No podía creer que ese ente que tenía delante fuera su padre, el que lo había querido por tantos años, el que lo había apoyado para entrar a la preparatoria Juuban. ¿Acaso su propio padre estaba amenazando a su madre con maltratarlos a ellos si no le otorgaba el control de las empresas hoteleras?

- ¿Quién eres papá? Te desconozco…

- No Star… ahora me empiezas a conocer… y más te vale que me respetes como lo has hecho estos años o vas a desear no haber nacido igual que tu gemelo… este estúpido que se atrevió a desafiarme…

Seiya Fighter ya se había levantado y se dirigió a su hermano.

- ¿Lo ves ahora Sei? Te dije que este era el principio del fin…

- ¡A mí hazme lo que quieras Darien! – Neherenia se interpuso y trató de defender a sus hijos como una fiera. –Haz de mí lo que quieras… pero déjalos a ellos en paz…

- No, querida… ellos son mi carta fuerte para que tú hagas lo que yo quiera… No soy tan estúpido como para dejar en paz a la gallina de los huevos de oro…

- ¡Papá! – Seiya Star estaba tan estupefacto que no sabía que hacer mientras Fighter lo tomaba del brazo.

- Para empezar esto es lo que vamos a hacer… Darien se sentó. – Neherenia… mañana mismo mandaré traer al notario para que firmes la carta poder para que yo maneje el corporativo. Desde luego, dirás que lo haces con todo el gusto y placer porque tú quieres reponerte de la pérdida de tu señor padre. Seiya Star, tú elegirás en la preparatoria Juuban las materias que te lleven a la Universidad más prestigiosa de Administración de Empresas porque tú serás mi mano derecha. Llevarás el negocio conmigo…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya Star brincó y se puso pálido como la cera. - ¡Papá, sabes perfectamente que odio, que detesto con todo mi ser las matemáticas, todo lo que tenga que ver con números! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No quiero estudiar Administración! ¡Yo tenía pensado una carrera en el Futbol Americano!

- Olvídalo… vas a ser Administrador de empresas. Punto final.

- ¡Pero papá…!

- ¡Y en lo que se refiere a ti Fighter! ¡Se acabó tu educación en casa con Setsuna Meioh! ¡Se acabaron tus sueños de ser músico! ¡A partir de mañana me entregas esa maldita guitarra que te regaló tu madre y tú serás Contador Público para que ayudes a Seiya Star! ¡Y pobre… pobre de ti que te vea yo cerca de una guitarra otra vez!

Darien se giró en la silla para tomar otro puro y Seiya Fighter dijo con voz clara.

- No. No lo haré.

- ¿Qué? – Darien se volteó y miró con odio a su hijo. - ¿Qué demonios me acabas de contestar?

- Que no. No lo voy a hacer. Ni planeo dejar mi educación con la señorita Setsuna ni dejaré mis sueños de ser músico ni voy a ser Contador Público. Ni te voy a entregar la guitarra que me regaló mamá…

- Hijo… - Neherenia se situó inmediatamente al lado de Seiya Fighter y Seiya Star también se puso al lado de su gemelo mientras el rostro de Darien se ponía rojo de ira.

- Maldito infeliz… siempre te he odiado… nunca te he considerado mi hijo… - escupió con desprecio.

- ¡Darien!

- ¡Papá!

Seiya Fighter se mantuvo erguido y le sostuvo la mirada a su padre. Esperó estoicamente a que se le dejara venir y le soltara otro golpe. Temió por su madre y rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla.

- A mi mamá no la toques.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer para impedirlo?

- Esto…

Y sin pensárselo, Seiya Fighter, con todo el dolor acumulado de tantos años de saberse no querido, golpeó con fuerza a su propio padre. Darien recibió el golpe y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotarle de los labios.

- Siempre lo dije… hijo de perra malnacido…

- El hijo de perra malnacido eres tú… papá… - Seiya Fighter se quedó mirándolo mientras Neherenia y Seiya Star lo miraban estupefactos.

- ¡Hijo!

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡En este mismo instante te me largas de esta casa! ¡Te vas solamente con lo que traes puesto y te llevas contigo esa maldita guitarra que tanto adoras! – Darien gritó como poseído y Neherenia se lanzó a los brazos de su marido.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Hazme lo que quieras a mí pero no corras a mi hijo! ¡No!

Darien, lleno de ira, abofeteó a Neherenia que cayó también al piso llorando y Seiya Star corrió a socorrer a su madre.

- ¡Papá, tú estás loco! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

- ¡Cállate a menos que quieras seguirle los pasos a tu asqueroso hermano! ¡Y tú, lárgate! ¡Tienes menos de diez minutos para largarte de esta casa y no volver jamás! ¡Nunca quiero volver a verte! ¡Tienes prohibido acercarte a esta casa, a tu hermano y a tu madre! ¡No eres nadie! ¿Oíste? ¡Nadie! ¡Lárgate para siempre maldito malnacido!

Seiya Fighter miró a su madre y se dio media vuelta pero Neherenia se paró y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Seiya, mi niño! ¡No!

- ¡Neherenia! – Darien gritó. - ¡Deja que se largue porque si no dejas que se largue tu hijo, el que la va a pagar es el que te queda… ¡

Seiya Star fue el que gritó en ese momento.

- ¡Yo me voy con mi hermano!

- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme Sei! – sentenció Fighter. – Si tú me sigues… ¿quién va a cuidar a mamá de este desgraciado?

- ¿Pero qué va a ser de ti? – Seiya Star empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba también a su madre que deshecha, intentaba detener a Seiya Fighter.

- Me las arreglaré solo. Ya veré que hago. Algún día tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo. Cuida a mi mamá…

- ¡Hijo, por favor no! – Neherenia suplicó y Darien gritó todavía más.

- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Lárgate de esta casa! ¡Pobre de ti si algún día te vuelvo a ver! ¡No eres ya nadie!

Seiya Fighter se desprendió de los brazos de su madre y la besó. Miró a su hermano que también estaba llorando y le dijo adiós con una mirada. Salió del despacho, corrió a su habitación, empacó lo más rápido que pudo las cosas más básicas en una mochila, cogió su guitarra y cuando bajó las escaleras, ya Darien tenía sujeta por un lado a una Neherenia llorosa y casi desfallecida de dolor y del otro a Seiya Star que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir a su hermano. Seiya Fighter controló sus ganas de llorar.

- ¡Hijito! ¡Por favor!

- Mamá… no llores. Te amo…

- Sei…

- De alguna u otra manera encontraré la forma de comunicarme contigo y hacerte saber dónde estoy… Somos gemelos… ¿recuerdas? Aguanta Sei… protege a mamá… y conquista a tu chica… utiliza mi frase… prometo no cobrarte regalías… y… ¿Papá?

- ¿Qué?

- No soy un don nadie… Soy Seiya Kou… Gracias a Dios que soy un Kou… y no un Chiba… ¡un Kou!

- Termina de largarte…

Seiya Fighter caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, se cuestionó si debía o no volver la vista atrás cuando oía el llanto de su madre y su hermano pero decidió voltear para hacer una última cosa.

- Papá… una última palabra para ti…

- ¿Cuál? – Darien lo miró a los ojos.

- Púdrete.

Y Seiya Fighter Kou se fue… sin volver ahora sí, la mirada atrás ni una sola vez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**El "Bombón"**

Setsuna Meioh estaba en su departamento cenando. Había pasado el día viendo televisión puesto que sabía que no iría a ver a su pupilo por lo ocurrido con la muerte de Artemis Kou. Lamentaba la muerte del magnate puesto que le caía bastante bien. Esperaba que pronto la llamaran para volver a ver a Seiya Fighter y poderle dar sus condolencias. Estaba a punto de terminar para ponerse a lavar los platos cuando oyó unos toquidos en la puerta. Miró el reloj de pared. Eran ya más de las once de la noche. ¿Quién podría ser? Se levantó extrañada de su silla y cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó impresionada de ver a su pupilo con los ojos llorosos y mirándola con cara de desesperación.

- ¿Seiya? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡Pasa!

- Señorita Setsuna… - Seiya entró y se sentía sumamente incómodo de recurrir a su profesora pero no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabe tu madre que viniste a verme? – Setsuna se dio cuenta que su pupilo cargaba en la espalda una mochila y que traía en sus manos su guitarra.

- Señorita… yo… ¿Puede darme asilo aunque sea por esta noche?

- Por supuesto pero… - Setsuna ayudó a Seiya a quitarse la mochila de la espalda y lo sentó con cariño en un sillón. – Seiya… ¿qué tienes? ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Señorita Setsuna! – Seiya no pudo más y se arrojó a los brazos de su profesora que inmediatamente lo abrazó y dejó que las lágrimas de Seiya fluyeran. Inmediatamente, Setsuna supo que algo andaba muy mal. Dejó que su pupilo se desahogara y de pronto Seiya levantó el rostro. – Discúlpeme pero no sabía a donde ir… ¡no tengo a donde ir!

- ¡Dime qué está pasando Seiya! – urgió Setsuna ya alterada y dispuesta a ayudar al muchacho.

- Mi padre me ha corrido de la casa… yo ya no soy un miembro de la familia Kou…

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Cómo se atrevió! – Setsuna se indignó. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque me negué a hacer lo que él me pide… él me exigía que ya no siguiera mi educación con usted, que no persiguiera mis sueños con la música, que estudiara otra cosa que yo odio y aparte si yo seguía en mi casa, sería peor para mi madre y para mi hermano… y yo los amo demasiado para verlos sufrir por mi culpa… ¡Ayúdeme señorita Setsuna! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!

Setsuna guardó silencio por un momento. Ya sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo que Darien Chiba le guardaba resentimiento a Seiya Fighter y que ésa era la razón de que no lo hubiera mandado como a su hermano gemelo a la preparatoria Juuban y que por ello, Artemis Kou la había contratado para asesorarlo en su educación. Pero aquello era inaudito. Era cruel. Era injusto. Sin dudarlo, tomó las manos del jovencito.

- No te preocupes Seiya. Viniste al lugar correcto… Yo te ayudaré… No te preocupes por tu educación. Yo te seguiré enseñando…

- ¡Pero ya no tengo dinero! – gritó desesperado Seiya.

- No te preocupes de eso. Tu abuelo alguna vez me comentó que si él faltaba, yo podría disponer de una cuenta a tu nombre. – Setsuna se levantó, fue a su cuarto y trajo con ella una tarjeta de débito. – Mira… me la entregó cuando me contrató. Tu abuelo dijo que tú sabrías los cuatro números para retirar el dinero en cualquier cajero…

Seiya Fighter tomó la tarjeta en sus manos. Era una American Express Negra. De pronto, se sintió como tonto. ¿Cómo iba a saber él los cuatro números para accesar a ese dinero? Entre aterrado y desesperado, le preguntó a su profesora.

- ¿Fue lo único que le dijo mi abuelo cuando le entregó esta tarjeta?

- Dijo que mientras supieras el nombre de tu abuela, sabrías el número…

Seiya inmediatamente se puso a pensar. Nunca había conocido a su abuela pero sabía que se llamaba Luna Kou. Luna… ¡Luna! Eso era… La L correspondía al 12. 1 y 2 eran 3. La U correspondía al 20. 2. La N al 14. 1 y 4 eran 5. La A era 1. 3251. Ese era el NIP para accesar a la cuenta.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé cuál es el número!

- Entonces tienes dinero… tu abuelo no se olvidó de ti después de todo…

- ¡Señorita Setsuna! ¡No tiene idea de cómo le voy a agradecer esto! – Seiya abrazó a su profesora.

- No me lo agradezcas. Agradéceselo a tu abuelo… Y si quieres seguir tus estudios musicales, conozco perfectamente a las personas que te pueden ayudar.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. ¿Sabes quiénes son Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh?

- ¿La pianista que es piloto de carreras y la gran violinista de fama mundial?

- Las mismas…

- ¡Cómo no conocerlas…!

- Bien… son amigas mías… íntimas amigas mías. Ahora mismo radican en Inglaterra. Donde naciste tú. ¿Querrías mudarte de regreso a donde naciste para estudiar bajo su tutela?

- ¡Señorita Setsuna! Eso sobrepasaría mis más grandes sueños…

- Ahora mismo están armando un grupo musical… están buscando a un compositor de canciones… quieren lanzar un grupo llamado Three Lights. Hasta ahorita tienen a dos chicos. Uno se llama Taiki, el otro Yaten y la vocalista se llama Kakyuu… pero necesitan a alguien que ponga la magia en la música… ¿Quieres ser tú?

- ¡Sí! – Seiya gritó con entusiasmo. – Con el dinero que me haya dejado mi abuelo, lléveme a Inglaterra con sus amigas y yo le pagaré mi educación. Mientras más lejos esté de mi familia, será mejor para ellos… y mejor para mí… Pero antes de irme, necesito hacerle saber a mi hermano como comunicarse conmigo…

- No te preocupes… mañana iré a la mansión con el pretexto de ir a darte clase. Seguramente tu padre me correrá pero aprovecharé para decirle a tu hermano donde encontrarte. ¿Tienes alguna palabra que sólo tu hermano y tú conozcan?

- Bombón… él y yo sólo sabemos qué significa…

- Bien… yo me encargo… No te preocupes… Tu vida ahora va a cambiar.

S&S

Seiya Star y Neherenia lloraron toda la noche en el cuarto de Seiya Fighter. Darien ni siquiera se inmutó. Él se fue a dormir y la pobre madre se desplomó sobre el colchón de su hijo recién perdido.

- Mi niño… ¡mi niño! ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- ¡Mamá! – Seiya Star sollozaba pero intentaba consolar a su pobre madre. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que papá era así? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer una mentira?

- Nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a llegar a este nivel hijo… - Neherenia sollozaba y apretaba sobre su pecho el rostro lloroso de Star. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sin Fighter?

- Ahora yo tengo que hacer lo que él me pidió mamá… Yo te voy a proteger porque si no lo hago, de nada habrá servido su sacrificio… Ahora yo tendré que sacrificarme… Para salvarte a ti mamá… no voy a permitir que mi padre te toque… Ahora que vi de lo que es capaz…

- ¡Sei! No quiero perderte a ti también… ¡Júrame que no vas a seguir el camino de Fighter porque entonces sí voy a morirme de la angustia! Tengo dos hijos que amo y he perdido a uno por no poder deshacerme de ese infeliz que un día tomé por marido…

- ¡Mamá! Jamás… ¡jamás te voy a dejar ni a desamparar! Se lo prometí a Sei! Lo único malo es que tendré que sacrificar mis sueños… pero no me importa si es el precio que tengo que pagar por tu seguridad mamita…

- ¡Hijo! – Neherenia lo abrazó y ambos lloraron.

- ¡Mamita! ¡Te voy a proteger en contra de papá! ¡Haré lo que sea para defenderte! ¡No me perderás! De alguna manera encontraré la manera de comunicarme con Sei… y sabremos de él… ¡ya lo verás!

- Ojalá hijo… - Neherenia se aferró al retrato de Seiya Fighter y lo apretó contra su pecho. – Ojalá… mi niño… mi pobre Sei…

S&S

Justo como se lo había prometido a Seiya Fighter, Setsuna Meioh llegó al otro día a la mansión Kou con el pretexto de darle clase a su pupilo. Darien la recibió en el despacho con un sobre lleno de dinero que prácticamente le aventó en la cara con desdén.

- Aquí tiene su liquidación señorita Meioh.

- ¿Se puede saber el por qué señor Chiba?

- Simplemente que no vamos a requerir más de sus servicios. Es todo lo que puedo decirle.

- ¿Puedo despedirme de Seiya?

- Lo lamento, pero mi hijo no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie… por la muerte de su abuelo… lo comprende ¿verdad?

- Sí… desde luego. – Setsuna hizo un gesto de comprensión cuando por dentro sabía perfectamente que Darien Chiba le estaba mintiendo.

- Siendo así, le agradezco sus atenciones con mi hijo.

- Me retiro señor.

- Hasta luego.

Setsuna salió y buscó con la mirada en todos lados y mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida, tuvo la suerte de ver en el jardín a Seiya Star. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia él y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella y se cubrieron detrás de un árbol.

- ¡Señorita Setsuna! ¿Ya sabe que mi hermano no está aquí?

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero guarda silencio, esto lo tengo que hacer rápido antes de que tu padre vea que no me he ido todavía. Escucha con mucha atención. Tu hermano está conmigo. Está bien. Pero nos iremos a Inglaterra para que siga su educación. Tu abuelo le dejó dinero y lo va a utilizar para seguir estudiando y perseguir sus sueños en la música. Dile a tu madre que estará bien. Lo tomaré bajo mi tutela y las de mis amigas… Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh… dile a tu madre que estará en las mejores manos…

- Pero señorita Setsuna… si Sei se va… ¿cómo me pondré en contacto con él?

- Seiya me dijo que le escribas a un correo en gmail. Escríbele a bombon en gmail. Me dijo que esa es la palabra con la que nadie sospechará nada.

- Bombón… ¡Sí! Sei es un genio… a él le deberé todo… ¡Gracias señorita Setsuna!

Y Setsuna se fue de la mansión Kou.

S&S

A la semana siguiente, Seiya Star volvió a la preparatoria. Cambió todas sus materias para poder entrar a la carrera de Administración, tal como su padre quería. Todo lo hacía para que el sacrificio de Fighter no fuera en vano y para proteger a su madre. Cuando estaba en la dirección, de pronto vio el cabello rubio de la muchacha que le quitaba el sueño. Se quedó como un tonto observándola y vio como se le cayeron los libros. Inmediatamente corrió a ayudarle y cuando intentó levantar el mismo libro que ella, los dos se golpearon en la frente al mismo tiempo y cayeron.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso me dolió!

- ¡A mí también! ¡Te crees mucho por considerarte el nuevo galán de la escuela! – la muchacha levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Seiya que le sonrió. Recordando su última conversación con su hermano, le dijo.

- La mayoría de las mujeres se alegrarían de que les ayudara a recoger sus libros y toparse conmigo…

- ¿Y eso como que por qué? – le preguntó la rubia.

- Porque soy un hombre muy atractivo…

Serena Tsukino se le quedó mirando y de pronto se empezó a reír. Seiya también lo hizo y recogió el libro y se lo entregó.

- Tal vez sea mejor si empezamos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou. ¿Y tú eres?

- Serena Tsukino. Pero yo ya sabía tu nombre… Todas las chicas de la escuela se mueren por ti…

- Tal vez… pero yo sólo tengo ojos para una… y esa una apenas me miró hoy…

- Seguro que usas esa frase con todas…

- No… es la primera vez que la uso… ¿Sabes que me encanta la manera en que te peinas?

- ¿En serio? – Serena arqueó la ceja incrédula.

- ¡Te lo juro! Tu peinado demuestra que eres una chica muy original… Oye bombón… ¿tienes novio?

- ¿Qué? – Serena sonrió y se acercó más a Seiya. -¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Bombón… te acabo de llamar bombón… porque eres un dulce bombón… ¿te molesta que te llame así?

Serena sonrió sintiéndose halagada y negó con la cabeza.

- No…

- ¿No qué?

- No y no. No me molesta que me llames bombón y no, no tengo novio… - dijo la rubia sonrojándose.

- Genial… entonces eso significa que tengo una oportunidad…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**La historia de Seiya Star**

Tres años pasaron desde que Seiya Star se encontrara con Serena Tsukino en la preparatoria Juuban y le preguntara si tenía novio. Serena Tsukino era una chica algo atolondrada pero sumamente noble que vivía con sus padres y tenía un hermano pequeño de nombre Shingo. Seiya se había dado cuenta que Serena adoraba las malteadas de chocolate, los dulces y que terminando las clases, se iba directamente a jugar al Crown Center. Seiya comenzó a seguirla y cierto día, la retó a jugar en su máquina preferida. Serena, sintiéndose rara de sentirse perseguida por el muchacho más guapo de toda la preparatoria, le siguió el juego y pasaron toda la tarde jugando retas en las máquinas. Seiya le invitó al menos tres malteadas y después la acompañó caminando hasta su casa. Fue cuando Serena se dio cuenta que Seiya no tenía nada de pedante como ella creía. Era bastante agradable y lo pudo comprobar cuando se lo presentó a su hermano. Shingo inmediatamente lo tomó como un amigo y lo invitó a jugar con su consola, cosa que Seiya aceptó encantado y pasaron una tarde sumamente divertida. Pronto, eso se convirtió en rutina y Seiya la acompañaba todos los días a su casa ante la mirada envidiosa de todas las chicas del colegio. Al fin, Serena le preguntó.

- Hey… Seiya… ¿por qué te fijas en mí y me acompañas a mi casa y sales conmigo y me acompañas al Crown Center? Antes te la pasabas practicando Futbol Americano… No es que me moleste… al contrario pero…

- Es que ya me salí del club… - dijo Seiya con algo de pena en su voz. – Y prefiero pasar las tardes contigo bombón… me divierte estar contigo. Me la paso genial a tu lado y mientras tú no me corras de tu lado… - De pronto Seiya puso cara de espanto y se detuvo y la miró a la cara. - ¿O es que ya te fastidié?

- ¡No! – Serena negó con energía- ¡No para nada! Es sólo que… tal vez ya me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a tu compañía… aún y cuando todas las chicas del colegio me ven con ojos de odio…

- ¿Y a ti te importa eso bombón? – Seiya le acarició el rostro con cariño.

- Pues… la verdad ya no…

- Y si… - Seiya Star se armó de valor. Estaban en el parque número 10 y el pelinegro se llenó de toda la audacia de la que era capaz y tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y la besó. Cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar y besó a la chica con la que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo y la rubia cerró los ojos automáticamente y por un momento no supo qué hacer. Se quedó inmóvil pero Seiya le tomó la mano y la puso alrededor de su cuello y de pronto Serena le correspondió el beso y se dio cuenta que le estaban dando el mejor beso de toda su vida. Se aferró a Seiya y con los árboles y hojas que caían como testigos y la brisa que soplaba, de pronto Seiya acarició la nariz de Serena para dar por terminado ese beso de ensueño y Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro de Seiya. El pelinegro se mordió los labios pero dejando cualquier timidez al lado le preguntó. – Bombón… ¿y si de plano me dejo de hacer el tonto y te pregunto si quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Eh? – Serena todavía no se reponía de aquel beso y se tocó los labios pero Seiya Star siguió hablando.

- Serena… bombón… yo sé que tal vez a lo mejor te parece precipitado pero te lo juro que en cuanto termine la universidad te secuestraré…

- ¿Qué? – Serena estaba atónita y aturdida todavía.

- Y no sólo eso… - Seiya seguía hablando y sostenía con un amor infinito las manos de la rubia. – Es que quiero que comprendas que desde que te vi… me enamoré de ti… y antes de que acabemos la prepa y tenga que ir a la Universidad a estudiar Administración como lo quiere mi padre, solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti ya que dentro de poco dejaré de ser tu compañero Seiya Kou… y es que cuando estoy a tu lado tengo ganas de reír, de gritar, de cantar… Si me hubieses oído el otro día en mi cuarto cantando "Cuando la luna se pone regrandota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón" y si tú me dices que no correspondes a mis sentimientos yo…

- ¡Seiya! – Serena gritó y el pelinegro se quedó mudo. Y fue cuando ella se acercó y lo besó dulcemente en los labios y le dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Podrías callarte tantito para poder decirte que sí?

- ¿Qué sí que? – Seiya era ahora el que tenía cara de tonto.

- Que sí quiero ser tu novia…

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Seiya casi aulló de júbilo y abrazó a Serena hasta cargarla y dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos caían en el pasto y la besó muchas veces en la cara y en la boca mientras Serena se reía.

- ¡Seiya, eres un exagerado!

- ¡Bombón! ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?

- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando a que me pidieras ser tu novia?

- ¿Me lo juras? – Seiya mordió con cariño la mano de Serena.

- Te quiero… - Serena lo besó en la mejilla. – No sé cómo pasó… me caías gordo pero te quiero…

- Te amo bombón… te amo… ahora y siempre… para siempre…

S&S

En esos tres años, la relación de Seiya Star Kou y Serena Tsukino se había hecho fuertísima e inquebrantable. A pesar de que Seiya tenía que vérselas con el horario de la Universidad, siempre buscaba las horas para ver a su novia. Darien, al ver que Seiya había aceptado sus condiciones de ser administrador y no le había dado problemas y al parecer no se había contactado con su gemelo, le había dado carta libre para su noviazgo con Serena Tsukino por lo que Seiya podía respirar tranquilo en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, sólo las horas al lado de su bombón eran buenas. El resto eran un caos. Odiaba la universidad con toda su alma. No soportaba las matemáticas, los números. Pero tenía que metérselos a fuerzas. No podía llegar a casa con una mala calificación. Y por otro lado, estaba su madre. Desde la partida de su gemelo, Seiya Fighter, Neherenia era un fantasma en su propia casa. Prácticamente no hablaba más que con Seiya Star y parecía haber envejecido diez años. Se rehusaba a salir y Darien se presentaba con ella a cada rato en sus aposentos a hacerla firmar cartas o cheques relacionados con el corporativo hotelero. Seiya temía que su madre fuera a volverse loca. A veces la encontraba llorando en el antiguo cuarto de Fighter que por órdenes de su padre no había sido limpiado ni tocado. Era un cuarto fantasma. Y era peor ver a su madre acostada en el colchón de su hermano o verla llorar sobre las camisetas de su hermano. Varias veces intentó comunicarse con Fighter a través del correo que la señorita Setsuna le había dado pero la respuesta de Seiya era la misma.

_Para: Seiya Star Kou _

_De: Seiya Fighter Kou_

_Asunto: …_

_Es mejor que no te comuniques conmigo. Cuida bien a mamá. Ella es la única que importa. Te quiero Sei. No te expongas a que papá sepa que intentas comunicarte conmigo. No pierdas todo por mí. Piensa en mamá. Y nunca me menciones._

Seiya Star ya no sabía qué hacer. Transcurrieron otros años más y Seiya Star se tituló como Licenciado en Administración. Darien le regaló un flamante auto deportivo y lo felicitó, llamándolo "mi único hijo". Pero Seiya sintió que aquello había sido una bofetada. Serena lo besó muchas veces y lo acompañó a recibir su título y su madre, se esmeró en volver a ser la hermosa mujer elegante que siempre se había caracterizado en ser para homenajearlo en una fiesta en su honor que Darien había hecho invitando a los gerentes de la corporación. Seiya se sentía abatido, triste, sin honor… ¿qué caso tenía haber terminado una carrera que para él valía un cacahuate? ¿Qué caso tenía tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba y adoraba si le faltaba su otra mitad? ¿Dónde estaba Seiya Fighter?

- Amor… ¿qué tienes? – Serena se acercó a Seiya mientras bailaban en la fiesta al verlo tan decaído. – Pareciera que no tuvieras razones para festejar…

- No es eso bombón…

- Por cierto, tu madre se ve preciosa… yo quisiera ser así de bonita como ella…

- Que mi mamá me perdone pero tú lo eres más bombón… - Seiya cortó la conversación con un beso discreto y comprobó con una mirada que su padre no estuviera molestando a su madre. Su vida desde hacía años era esa. Estar cuidando que Darien no maltratara a su madre. Y mientras él hiciera lo que su padre le pedía, su mamá estaba a salvo.

- Eres tan exagerado Seiya… De hecho tu papá también es apuesto… - Serena apuntó cuando vio a Darien viéndola a ella con cierto descaro. Seiya lo notó y se puso molesto pero intentó no hacer caso. – Oye Seiya… ¿por qué si tienes unos padres tan apuestos, nada más te tuvieron a ti? ¿por qué eres hijo único?

Seiya de pronto se detuvo y Serena se quedó sin saber qué hacer. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que sin querer, su bombón le había dado donde más le dolía pero la tomó por la cintura de nuevo y siguieron bailando. Seiya contestó rápidamente para que el incidente pasara inadvertido.

- No lo sé… Fue decisión de ellos supongo…

- Si tuvieras otro hermano, hubiera podido presentárselo a Mina… ya sabes…

- Sí… supongo… - Seiya suspiró aliviado de haber podido salir sano y salvo de la situación pero de pronto un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza hizo que detuviera el baile y perdió el equilibrio. Serena inmediatamente, levantó la voz y preocupada lo abrazó.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué tienes?

Neherenia al ver prácticamente resbalar a su hijo, corrió a su lado y Darien, preocupado, también a su pesar, se acercaron a la pareja mientras los invitados se movían a un lado.

- ¡Hijito! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué paso Serena? – preguntó Neherenia mientras sostenía la cabeza de Seiya y Darien pedía hielos y alcohol a la servidumbre. Los invitados cuchicheaban alrededor.

- Señora, yo no sé… estábamos bailando y de pronto pareció como que se mareó…

- ¡Seiya! – Darien movió a Neherenia y movió de los brazos a su hijo. - ¡Seiya!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Seiya pareció volver a la realidad y Serena, Darien y Neherenia lo miraban asustados.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Darien preguntó pero de pronto Seiya se tapó la boca y Neherenia lo ayudó a levantarse, rápida, con el instinto de una madre que sabe que su hijo no está bien. - ¡Diana! – le gritó a su damita de compañía. - ¡Rápido, ayúdame a sacar a mi hijo al jardín!

La muchachita de cabellos lila ayudó a Neherenia a sacar a Seiya que de pronto se puso pálido como la cera y se dejó llevar al jardín. Serena y Darien fueron tras de ellos mientras los invitados estaban atónitos. Darien de pronto se volvió sobre sus pies y con tranquilidad dijo.

- No es nada, adelante con la fiesta por favor.

Todos siguieron bailando y Darien se quedó presidiendo la fiesta mientras afuera, Seiya no pudo contenerse más y vomitó. Serena estaba impresionada. Seiya no había tomado ni un solo trago en toda la noche. Neherenia mientras tanto daba órdenes a Diana.

- ¡Rápido Diana, tráeme agua mineral y un trapo húmedo!

- Sí, señora…

- ¡Hijo! ¡Sei! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sientes? Serena… ¿qué pasó?

- Nada señora… no lo sé… estábamos bailando bien… Seiya no ha tomado ni un solo trago, estábamos disfrutando de su fiesta y de pronto fue como si le doliera la cabeza… se mareó y fue que se resbaló y lo demás usted lo vió…

- ¡Seiya! ¡Hijo!

- Mamá… no me muevas… - Seiya suplicó.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Ahora nada pero… estaba bailando con bombón y de pronto me dolió la cabeza… sentí ganas de vomitar pero ya estoy bien… ya puedo regresar a la fiesta…

- Seiya… - Neherenia respiraba profundo. – Creo que debemos llamar al médico.

- ¡Mamita! – reprendió Seiya. – No seas exagerada… tal vez sea la emoción de que ya terminé la carrera… Mejor acompáñame… ahora me toca bailar contigo… ¿verdad bombón?

- ¿Estás seguro? – Serena lo miró angustiada.

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! Además papá debe estar esperándonos… ¡vamos!

Los tres entraron pero Seiya seguía mareado. Bailó con su madre y disimuladamente, volvió a entrar al baño y volvió a vomitar y le pidió a Diana que le diera unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza sin que le dijera ni una palabra a su madre. Se las tomó. Se refrescó el cuello con agua fría y volvió a salir.

- Dios mío… ¿qué me está pasando? ¿qué me pasó?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas! tranquilas, no se me empiecen a traumar tan pronto con el capítulo anterior! No me podrán decir que no recordarán aquellos días en que nos plantábamos frente a la tele a ver a Seiya! Yeah! Bueno, en esta capi sabremos que ocurre con el gemelo despreciado y tendremos de invitados especiales a... pues a las Sailor Starlights! Jajajaja! Jalenle a Youtube y busquen el tema de "The Starlights Appear" y si no lo encuentran, acuerdense del tema de los chasquidos de dedos... seguro que si se acuerdan si son fans de hueso colorado... y ya adentro del youtube pues tendremos también de invitadísimos especiales a mi banda favorita que no podía faltaaaaar! Un aplauso para Maroon 5 y Christina Aguilera con el rolononon de Moves Like Jagger...! Ya han sido advertidas! Los Seiyas nunca nos fallan y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 7**

**Moves Like Jagger**

Cuando Seiya Fighter Kou llegó a Inglaterra como pupilo de Setsuna Meioh, sintió por primera vez que era libre de hacer al fin lo que quería. El vuelo a Londres se le hizo eterno por dos razones. La primera era que ya quería llegar para conocer a dos de sus ídolos en la música: Haruka Tenoh era una excelente pianista y Michiru Kaioh era un prodigio en el violín. Estaba decidido a aprender de ellas todo lo que pudiera. Iba a exprimir el conocimiento de esas dos eminencias y nadie se lo iba a impedir. Pero la segunda razón le dolía en el alma: estaba dejando atrás a su madre y a Seiya Star. Se le partía el corazón de sólo pensar que Seiya Star no pudiera proteger del todo a su madre. Recordaba las lágrimas de su madre suplicándole a su padre que no lo corriera. Pero en el fondo sabía que Seiya haría un buen trabajo. Tenía que confiar en su gemelo. No había vuelta atrás. Sabía que tal vez jamás volvería y que probablemente nunca los volvería a ver. Aunque Setsuna le había dado a Seiya el mail para comunicarse, había decidido durante el vuelo que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Si su padre se diera cuenta que mantenía contacto con Star, la que lo pagaría sería su madre y eso no iba a permitirlo. Tenía que protegerlos a ambos aun estando lejos. En cuanto llegaron, Setsuna hizo unas llamadas y tomaron un taxi hasta llegar a un penthouse en una conocida calle londinense. Seiya estaba pasmado.

- Bien Seiya… estamos aquí. Ahí arriba nos está esperando tu futuro.

- ¿Ahí arriba? – Seiya miró el edificio y calculó que el penthouse era gigantesco.

- Sí. Ahí no solamente viven Haruka y Michiru. También están instalados los integrantes del grupo Three Lights que son los protegidos de mis amigas. Con suerte, si demuestras tu talento, formarás parte del grupo… Así que no hay vuelta atrás… Vamos…

Seiya tragó saliva y siguió a Setsuna dentro del elevador. Llegaron arriba y Setsuna tocó y un chico de cabello platinado que traía puestos audífonos, abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Setsuna Meioh. Tú debes ser Yaten…

- ¿Setsuna? – El llamado Yaten la miró de pies a cabeza y se movió a un lado. - ¡Haruka! Creo que aquí te buscan.

El platinado se movió y en cuestión de segundos, una mujer alta, delgada, de corto cabello rubio, hizo acto de aparición vestida con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desfajada. Al ver a Setsuna, corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Setsuna Meioh! ¡Tienen que pasar años para que te dignes a visitarnos!

- ¡Haruka! Por dios, no exageres…

- Sigues tan elegante como siempre… deja que Michiru te vea… ¡Michiru!

La llamada Michiru apareció con pasos de bailarina enfundada en un traje color turquesa a las rodillas de diseñador y parecía flotar sobre el piso de mármol. Perfectamente maquillada y peinada, parecía una modelo y besó a Setsuna en ambas mejillas.

- Te hemos extrañado amiga…

- Y yo a ustedes… - Setsuna sonrió.

- Al fin el trío dinámico se ha reunido… - Haruka bromeó. – Y bueno… ¿nos presentas a este jovencito?

Seiya se había quedado totalmente inmóvil en el dintel de la puerta con su mochila al hombro y su guitarra en la mano. De pronto los colores se le subieron a la cara pero dio un paso adelante y se presentó.

- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Seiya Fighter Kou.

- ¡Fighter! - Haruka entrecerró los ojos. – Un luchador… me agrada el apodo…

- No es apodo… es mi segundo nombre…

- ¡Vaya! Es muy original… - Michiru opinó y lo tomó de la mano. – Ven, siéntate. Deja tu guitarra aquí. Setsuna nos ha contado que tienes talento…

- Aunque primero tienes que probarlo jovencito… - Haruka arqueó una ceja.

- No seas tan severo con él Haruka… - Setsuna le dijo en voz baja a su amiga rubia. – No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido…

- ¿Por qué? – Michiru se le quedó viendo a los ojos a Seiya y éste esquivó la mirada de la violinista.

- Prefiero no hablar de eso… Yo solo vine porque me interesa recibir educación musical si ustedes juzgan que tengo talento. Si no es así, pues seguiré mi educación con la señorita Setsuna y ya buscaré trabajo en algún lado…

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. No cabía duda que el tal Seiya Kou era un jovencito de agallas. Setsuna sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no les demuestras lo que puedes hacer Seiya? Haz una audición. Que de una vez Haruka te diga si puedes entrar al proyecto Three Lights…

- ¿Le hablaste del proyecto ya? – preguntó Haruka.

- Perdóname… sé que no debí haberlo hecho pero Seiya realmente tiene talento. Puedes comprobarlo…

- Bien… voy a tomarte la palabra. ¡Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu! ¡Vengan inmediatamente a la sala!

Seiya se quedó muy quieto y espero a que las personas que había llamado Haruka vinieran. Un joven alto de cabello castaño, el platinado que le había abierto la puerta y una linda chica pelirroja se unieron a ellos. Michiru se los presentó.

- Mira Seiya, te presento a nuestro proyecto musical. Taiki es nuestro guitarrista y segunda voz. Yaten es nuestra voz masculina y el encargado de los teclados y Kakyuu es la voz femenina cuando se requiere y en ocasiones se encarga de la batería. Ellos conforman Three Lights. Chicos, les presento a Seiya Kou.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos… - dijo Seiya.

- Igualmente… - respondió Taiki por todos.

- El punto aquí muchacho – prosiguió Haruka – es que necesitamos alguien que componga las canciones. Que nos proporcione el empuje en las letras que necesitamos. Y que haga los arreglos para la banda. Y ese alguien necesita ser sumamente talentoso. Desde luego, un segundo guitarrista no nos caería mal, pero el grupo es de tres. Tu vendrías a ser el integrante detrás del grupo… ¿me comprendes?

- Sí… comprendo… y además, yo no querría estar frente al público de todas maneras…

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó intrigada Michiru. – Eres muy atractivo…

- Porque yo no quiero ser famoso por mi rostro. Mi rostro debe permanecer oculto. Yo quiero ser músico pero detrás de las portadas de los discos. Son razones personales…

Setsuna inmediatamente intuyó que era porque su padre lo había corrido y no quería saber de él y apoyó a Seiya.

- Sí, son razones personales poderosas. Además ustedes buscan el talento de Seiya en composición y en arreglos musicales. Él lo puede hacer.

- Bien… - dijo Haruka. – Para empezar, te voy a poner una prueba. Los chicos se presentan pasado mañana en un pub. Quiero un intro para su presentación. Un intro instrumental. Que no dure más de tres minutos pero que sea lo suficientemente interesante para que llamen la atención en lo que suben el telón, se prenden las luces y que sirva para prender a la multitud. ¿Puedes componerlo, sí o no?

- Sí. – contestó Seiya sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

- Aún ni siquiera te digo el tipo de música que toca la banda.

- Con el puro nombre tengo para darme una idea… Te lo presento mañana mismo. Déjame trabajar en él esta noche.

- Tienes mucha confianza muchacho… - Haruka arqueó una ceja. – Trabajarás con Taiki. Él te dirá y explicará lo que la banda toca y mañana por la mañana me presentas el intro. Si me gusta, te quedas. Si no me gusta, estás fuera. ¿Tenemos un trato, Seiya Kou?

- ¡Trato hecho! – Seiya extendió la mano y Haruka se la estrechó para cerrar el pacto.

S&S

Taiki condujo a Seiya a un mini estudio de grabación que formaba parte del penthouse e inmediatamente simpatizaron.

- Así que te llamas Seiya… me agrada tu nombre…

- Sí… gracias…

- ¿Eres de Japón?

- No… viví allá pero nací aquí en Oxford…

- ¿En serio? Yo también soy de ahí… - Taiki le sonrió y Seiya se sintió cómodo. – Bueno, la música que tocamos es variada pero Michiru y Haruka quieren algo que prenda a la gente… en pocas palabras, necesitamos un hit. Queremos empezar a escalar en las listas de popularidad… Así que el intro que quiere Haruka es algo así como un anuncio de…

- De tres estrellas que están bajando a tomar el escenario…

- ¡Exacto! No lo pudiste definir mejor… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No… no me lo tomes a mal pero si esta es mi audición, prefiero trabajar solo…

- Bueno… si tienes hambre solo tienes que ir a la cocina y servirte lo que quieras… Nos puedes pedir ayuda a Kakyuu o a mi hermano…

- ¿Yaten es tu hermano? – Seiya de pronto se sintió triste al recordar a Seiya Star.

- Sí… ¿tú no tienes?

- No… - negó con tristeza. Era lo mejor. Negar su pasado.

- Solemos pelearnos por cualquier cosa pero pues así es cuando tienes hermanos…

- Sí, supongo que así debe de ser…

- Bueno… te dejo trabajar… cuando termines, me buscas. Seguro que vas a quedarte en la habitación al lado de la que comparto con Yaten…

- Ok… gracias Taiki…

- De nada Seiya… ¡suerte!

Al quedarse solo, Seiya sacó su guitarra, partituras nuevas, y se puso a trabajar. Este era su momento. Tenía que demostrar que podía formar parte de Three Lights. Trabajó y trabajó, editó hasta que terminó y no alcanzó a gritarle a Taiki donde dormiría. Se quedó dormido sobre las partituras terminadas.

S&S

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban ya en el comedor desayunando. Setsuna, Michiru, Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu. Cuando apareció Haruka, se sorprendió de no ver al novato y preguntó.

- ¿Y tu protegido Setsuna? ¿No planea desayunar?

- Yo pensé que estaba enseñándote lo que le habías pedido…

- No lo he visto desde ayer… ¡Taiki! ¿Dónde está el muchacho?

- No sé… la última vez que lo vi fue cuando lo dejé en el estudio de grabación… pero supongo que debió haberse ido a dormir.

- Ya empezamos con las flojeras… - Haruka se quejó pero Michiru la calmó.

- Tranquilízate… todavía ni siquiera es miembro y ya lo estás molestando.

- Voy a buscarlo.

Haruka fue al dormitorio de visitas y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie ahí. Se dirigió entonces al estudio de grabación y ahí encontró a Seiya dormido sobre las partituras y con el cd grabado del intro que le había pedido. La rubia se extrañó y tomó el demo. Lo puso en el reproductor y vio que estaba con el título de "The Starlights Appear". Puso play y comenzó a oír unos chasquidos de dedos. Se intrigó. Dejó que pasara esa parte y después oyó algo con un estilo español que la intrigó por ser muy bueno y original y que tenía ciertos rasgos rockeros. De pronto Seiya despertó y Haruka pulsó el botón de "stop".

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Me quedé dormido!

- Eso es evidente muchacho…

- Déjame mostrarte el demo del intro… - Seiya se talló los ojos pero Haruka lo interrumpió.

- Demasiado tarde luchador… Ya lo oí.

Seiya palideció y empezó a temblar como una hoja. ¿Y si no le había gustado a Haruka Tenoh? ¿Y si había arruinado su oportunidad?

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues… - Haruka hizo una pausa de silencio tan larga que Seiya comenzó a sudar frío. – Tienes talento muchacho… mucho talento. Me encantó. Voy a usar tu demo como intro. ¡Michiru! ¡Setsuna! ¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan a oír esto!

Todos llegaron al mini estudio y Haruka sin decir nada, puso "play". Todos se asombraron y Yaten, el platinado, dijo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Sonríe mi estimado platinadito de ojos verdes. Este es tu intro…

- ¡Está genial! – Kakyuu empezó a dar saltos de alegría al lado de Taiki y Michiru felicitó a Seiya.

- Tienes talento Seiya Kou. Bienvenido al grupo.

- ¿En serio? – Seiya no lo podía creer. - ¿De verdad? ¿Pasé la audición?

- Sí… la pasaste….

- ¿Lo ves Seiya? – Setsuna abrazó a un incrédulo Seiya y Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu lo jalaron hacia el centro y le dijeron.

- ¡Bienvenido a Three Lights Fighter! ¡Ya eres uno de los nuestros!

Seiya sintió que su corazón daba brincos de felicidad. Lo había conseguido. Cerró los ojos y mentalmente dijo en su corazón.

"Esto va por ti mamá y por ti Seiya Star"

S&S

Tres años pasaron. Seiya Fighter pasó a formar parte de Three Lights como compositor y arreglista. Tomó clases con Setsuna, con Michiru y con Haruka y pronto, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu se convirtieron en sus hermanos. Incluso, a Haruka le agradó tanto el estilo de peinado de Seiya, que le pidió a Taiki y a Yaten que lo copiaran para que ese fuera el estilo de Three Lights. Así que los tres amigos parecían hermanos. Los tres andaban de coleta y Kakyuu era la chica consentida. Sin embargo, Kakyuu poco a poco empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por Seiya pero él no se daba por aludido. Para él, su vida era estudiar, trabajar y pensar todas las noches en su hermano gemelo y en su madre Neherenia. ¿Qué estaría pasando en Japón? ¿Acaso su madre estaría bien y segura? Confiaba en Seiya Star pero sentía un tremendo remordimiento de conciencia de no estar ahí, presente para defenderla, pero sabía que no podía volver. En su corazón acumulaba un resentimiento hacia su padre y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por su culpa no podía gozar de la compañía de su hermano, del amor de su madre. Pero así tenían que ser las cosas. Siguió pasando el tiempo y con él, Three Lights cosechaba más éxitos y Seiya se hacía un nombre commo arreglista, compositor y guitarrista de estudio. Hasta que un día, llegó Haruka histérica al penthouse.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Te necesito!

- Sí… dime…

- Three Lights ha sido elegido para ser el telonero de Coldplay…

- ¡Pero eso es fantástico!

- ¡Ya sé que es fantástico pero necesito una canción totalmente pegajosa que haga que prácticamente Coldplay se convierta en el telonero de Three Lights! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

En ese momento, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu llegaron y oyeron la última parte de la conversación.

- ¿Qué qué? ¿Seremos teloneros de Coldplay? – Kakyuu gritó de alegría. – Taiki agárrame que me voy a desmayar en este instante…

- ¡Ni empieces con eso niña! – Haruka la reprendió. – En lugar de eso necesito que vayas con Michiru y Setsuna a que se encarguen de sus vestuarios. Taiki por favor…

- Entendido…

- ¡Y tú Yaten! Necesito que trabajes con Seiya… Quiero que le digas en que tono te sientes más cómodo para cantar… - Haruka exigió. – Seiya… necesito una canción donde todos se pongan a bailar, que griten como locos cada vez que la oigan, que reconozcan el sonido de Three Lights y que Kakyuu pueda lucir sus tonos altos ¿comprendes?

- Ok… entendido…

Haruka salió y Yaten levantó las cejas.

- Menuda tarea te acaba de poner la jefa… ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué va a tratar la canción?

- Mmmm… tiene que llamar la atención… ¿te gustan los Rolling Stones, Yaten?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Te sientes identificado con Mick Jagger? – preguntó Seiya.

- Sí, claro… nadie canta como él la canción de "I can´t get no satisfaction"… Además, quisiera moverme como él…

- ¡Lo tengo! – Seiya tronó los dedos… Déjame trabajar amigo… Deja que saque la magia…

- Lo que tú digas hermano…

S&S

Seiya se puso a trabajar toda la noche. Empezó a componer la melodía que era bastante pegajosa y luego la letra y al final de la madrugada, ya tenía una canción que estaba seguro que Haruka aprobaría. Orgulloso, escuchó el demo que había grabado.

_(YATEN) (COROS DE TAIKI)_

_Oh, yeah, Oh! Just shoot for the stars if it feels right / sólo dispara a las estrellas si se siente bien_

_And aim for my heart if you feel like / y apunta a mi corazón si tienes las ganas_

_and take me away and make it OK / y llévame lejos y hazlo bien_

_I swear I'll behave / te prometo que me comportaré_

_You wanted control so we waited / Querías control, así que esperamos_

_I put on a show, now I make it / monté un show y ahora lo hago_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big / Dices que soy un niño, mi ego es grande_

_I don't give a shit and it goes like this / me importa un bledo y esto va así_

_(COROS DE TAIKI)_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you / Tómame por la lengua y te conoceré_

_kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you / bésame hasta que estés ebria y te mostraré_

_All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger / todos los movimientos de Jagger, me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger / Tengo los movimientos de Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you / no necesito tratar de controlarte_

_look into my eyes and I'll own you / ve directo en mis ojos y te voy a poseer_

_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger / con los movimientos de Jagger, me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger / Tengo los movimientos de Jagger_

_(COROS DE TAIKI)_

_Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred nothing feels right / tal vez es duro cuando sientes que estás rota y con cicatrices y nada se siente bien_

_But when you're with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key / pero cuando estás conmigo, te haré creer que yo tengo la clave_

_Oh! So get in the car, we can ride it, wherever you want / Así que métete en el auto, lo podemos manejar a donde tu quieras_

_Get inside it and you want to steer but I'm shifting gears / ven aquí adentro y quieres acelerar pero yo estoy cambiando las velocidades_

_I'll take it from here(Oh! Yeah yeah!) and it goes like this (Uh) / yo voy a tomar el control a partir de aquí y esto va así_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you / Tómame por la lengua y te conoceré_

_kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you / bésame hasta que estés ebria y te mostraré_

_All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger / todos los movimientos de Jagger, me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger / Tengo los movimientos de Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you / no necesito tratar de controlarte_

_look into my eyes and I'll own you / ve directo en mis ojos y te voy a poseer_

_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger / con los movimientos de Jagger, me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger / Tengo los movimientos de Jagger_

_(SOLO DE KAKYUU)_

_You wanna know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night / quieres saber cómo hacerme sonreír, tomar el control, poseerme sólo por una noche_

_And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this / y si comparto mi secreto, tendrás que guardarlo, nadie más puede verlo_

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice, head to toe, oooh baby rub me right / así que observa y aprende, no te voy a enseñar dos veces, de pies a cabeza, cariño sóbame correctamente_

_But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it / pero si comparto mi secreto, tendrás que guardarlo_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!) and it goes like this / nadie más podrá ver esto y esto va así_

_(TERMINA SOLO DE KAKYUU)_

_(YATEN) (COROS DE TAIKI)_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you / Tómame por la lengua y te conoceré_

_kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you / bésame hasta que estés ebria y te mostraré_

_All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger / todos los movimientos de Jagger, me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger / Tengo los movimientos de Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you / no necesito tratar de controlarte_

_look into my eyes and I'll own you / ve directo en mis ojos y te voy a poseer_

_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger / con los movimientos de Jagger, me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger / Tengo los movimientos de Jagger_

Seiya sonrió satisfecho. Tenía la canción perfecta. Y tituló la canción como "Moves Like Jagger"

S&S

Haruka y Michiru aprobaron inmediatamente la canción de Seiya. Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu la grabaron y Michiru le pidió como favor especial a Seiya que grabara la guitarra de la canción. Seiya lo hizo muy a su pesar pero terminó siendo convencido. Al fin y al cabo en la presentación, el que tocaría sería Taiki. Sin embargo, en la edición final, el corte de la guitarra que quedó, fue el de Seiya. La canción fue un éxito y empezó a subir en la lista de popularidad como la espuma y Seiya se sintió sumamente afortunado. Three Lights empezó a dar entrevistas, a grabar el video pero Seiya se negaba a aparecer. Él era el miembro que no aparecía frente a cámaras y así era feliz. Al fin había alcanzado el éxito. Cada vez que oía su canción en la radio, reconocía su guitarra y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz. Al fin era responsable de su propio éxito.

S&S

Seiya Star llevaba dos semanas vomitando todos los días, con dolores de cabeza que ya no podía controlar y que le impedían a veces levantarse de la cama. Como podía, camuflajeaba sus dolores e iba a visitar a su bombón y ponía su mejor cara de poker delante de Serena, de su madre y de su padre pero en cuanto llegaba a su cuarto, se desplomaba en el piso y a duras penas alcanzaba a llegar al baño o a tomar el cesto de basura para vomitar. Se sentía sumamente débil. Los oídos le punzaban, el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte y por más aspirinas que tomaba, no podía controlarlo. Hasta el momento había tenido suerte de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta pero ya no podía actuar por más tiempo. Tendría que ir al doctor tarde o temprano. Para ser algún virus, o gripa o intoxicación, ya era demasiado tiempo. Lo que estaba seguro es que no quería preocupar a su madre ni a su bombón y tendría que ir al doctor a escondidas. Se refrescó un poco y prendió la radio y de pronto escuchó una canción que le llamó la atención. Sobre todo la guitarra. Oyó con atención el solo y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Se pegó al aparato y de pronto fue como si su corazón hubiese dado un brinco. La canción terminó y el locutor anunció.

- Y ellos fueron Three Lights con Moves Like Jagger, esta banda británica que cada día está

escalando posiciones y que sin duda se está colocando en los favoritos…

Seiya sintió algo. Algo que no pudo explicar. Había algo en el sonido de la guitarra que acababa de escuchar y de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Te encontré!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**El Diagnóstico**

Seiya Star había pasado toda la noche investigando sobre la banda británica Three Lights. Se había metido a Wikipedia y a la página oficial del grupo esperando encontrar a su gemelo entre los integrantes pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a un chico platinado de ojos verdes de nombre Yaten como vocalista, de guitarrista a un castaño de nombre Taiki y de voz femenina y baterista a una linda pelirroja llamada Kakyuu.

- No… ¡imposible! Este chico Taiki no pudo ser el que toca la guitarra en "Moves like Jagger" aunque sea el guitarrista… - Seiya hablaba consigo mismo frente a su laptop. Inmediatamente abrió la galería de fotos y vio las fotografías recientes del grupo.

- ¡Tengo yo la razón! ¡Sei, tú estás metido en esto! ¿O me quieres explicar porqué estos chicos tienen nuestro peinado?

Seiya tronó los dedos y se recargó en su almohada. ¿Quién más aparte de su gemelo tenía el estilo de llevar una coleta baja larga y lacia hasta la cintura? Inmediatamente regresó a la página de la Wikipedia y buscó los datos del grupo. Leyó que las fundadoras y protectoras del grupo eran nada más y nada menos que la pianista y corredora de autos Haruka Tenoh y la aclamada violinista Michiru Kaioh. Pero de Seiya, nada. Seiya Star se llevó las manos a la cabeza de desesperación. Puso de nuevo en el reproductor la canción y oyó la guitarra. ¡Esa guitarra era de Fighter! Sin darse por vencido, puso la página de Google y tecleó: datos curiosos de Three Lights y dio enter. Una serie de páginas aparecieron hasta que dio con una que le llamó la atención.

- ¡Aquí tienes que estar! "¿Hay una cuarta estrella en Three Lights?"

Seiya leyó con avidez el articulito de un foro de fans. Decía que había un cuarto talento que era el que escribía y componía las canciones para Three Lights y que era el segundo guitarrista pero que no aparecía en los créditos. Seiya inmediatamente supo que ése era su hermano.

- Lo sabía… ¡ese cuarto talento eres tú Sei!

Inmediatamente volvió a la página oficial y encontró la dirección donde se recibía el correo tradicional en Inglaterra y donde había sido grabado el sencillo de "Moves Like Jagger". Anotó la dirección, la guardó en su I-Pad y decidió llamar a su bombón. No había podido visitarla. Había estado vomitando tanto que no quería causar alarma. A su padre le había dicho que tenía dolor de estómago y que trabajaría en la casa. Su madre había creído esto y por eso no cuestionó su malestar. Marcó y sonrió apenas Serena contestó.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Cómo está el bombón más hermoso del mundo?

- ¡Seiya! ¡Me tuviste preocupada todo el día! ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? – Serena, del otro lado de la línea, se mordió una uña. Seiya, cariñoso, le respondió.

- Lo siento, bombón… ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! Pero estuve un poco indispuesto…

- ¿Estás enfermo y no me lo dijiste? – Serena se indignó de inmediato.

- ¡No! - Seiya negó pero sintió que le estaba mintiendo a su novia – Es sólo que debí haber comido algo que me cayó mal… eso es todo… pero ya mañana regreso a trabajar con papá y lo primero que haré será ir a visitarte, llevarte muchos chocolates y darte muchos besos…

- Seiya… - Serena hizo un puchero del otro lado del teléfono. – Me preocupas… cuando no te veo siento que mi corazón se detiene… ¿por qué te quiero tanto?

- Porque yo te adoro… te amo bombón… eres mi todo… ya quiero que sea mañana para verte y cubrir de besitos esa carita tan preciosa que tienes mi bombón… Te amo… que no se te olvide nunca por favor… sueña conmigo ¿quieres?

- Tú también… ¿lo harás?

- Aunque no me lo pidieras bombón… siempre sueño contigo… te amo… hasta mañana…

- Te amo…

- Yo a ti…

S&S

Darien desayunaba y Neherenia ni siquiera lo veía. Odiaba tanto a su marido que maldecía cada minuto en que había decidido casarse con él a pesar de que su padre Artemis le había dicho que no era de su categoría, que mejor esperase a encontrar otro partido de su clase social. Pero Neherenia Kou, al fin, enamorada de un hombre apuesto que en aquel entonces le demostraba humildad, amor y lealtad, cayó en las redes amorosas y se casó con él. Ahora que lo veía tal cual era, maldecía aquel instante pero al mismo tiempo se arrepentía. No podía maldecirlo del todo porque si no se hubiese casado con él, no hubiera tenido sus dos razones de vivir. Sus gemelos. A uno lo tenía a su lado y la hacía inmensamente feliz. Era una razón para vivir. Pero el otro no sabía qué, dónde y con quién estaba ahora. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado? ¿Tenía éxito? ¿Tenía problemas? Fighter también era su razón de vivir, tenía que buscarlo, encontrarlo. Llevaba años buscando la manera de pagar a un detective sin que Darien se diera cuenta pero desgraciadamente, con el poder que había firmado, todas las cuentas pasaban a manos de Darien. Neherenia maldecía tanto a su marido que ya no sabía cómo aspirar el mismo aire que él. En ese momento, Seiya entró y Darien lo miró de pies a cabeza.

- Me alegra que ya estés bien Seiya… No quiero que porque eres hijo de los dueños del corporativo no trabajes…

- Papá… no te preocupes…

- Mi hijo no tiene por qué trabajar… - Neherenia interrumpió. – Y si se siente mal, puede quedarse en casa el tiempo que desee. Tengo… y subrayo la palabra tengo – dijo con ironía – demasiados empleados para que sustituyan a mi hijo… así que te suplico, marido mío que lo dejes en paz… Mi hijo volverá a la empresa cuando se sienta 100% bien…

- Vaya… hasta que hablas en años… - dijo Darien con sarcasmo.

- Por mi hijo hablo lo que tenga que hablar… - Neherenia miró a los ojos a Darien y este arqueó una ceja. – Y lo que estoy diciendo es en serio. Mi hijo no volverá a trabajar mientras se sienta mal. Podrás tener el control de la empresa pero el dinero es mío. Que no se te olvide Darien… Que no se te olvide…

- Mamá… - Seiya abrazó a su madre y vio con ojos suplicantes a su padre. Sabía que aquello podía convertirse en una guerra campal y no quería ser la causa.

- ¡Está bien! – Darien levantó la voz. -¡No te preocupes Seiya! ¡Celebremos que tu madre por fin ha abierto la boca en años! ¡Eso es digno de celebrarse! ¡Al fin nos damos cuenta que no es una momia y que tiene voz! ¡Sólo por eso vamos a concederle su deseo! ¡Tómate unas vacaciones hijo! ¡Tu madre tiene razón! ¡Hay muchos trabajadores para cubrirte y a mí me interesa también que estés en tu mejor condición!

Darien se levantó de la mesa, pasó de largo detrás de Neherenia y Seiya y antes de dejar el comedor se dirigió a su esposa.

- Linda voz esposa… linda voz… pero también es precioso tu silencio.

Neherenia no dijo nada y Seiya la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Gracias mami… gracias… no te preocupes… no te hará nada. Ya hizo su berrinche. Ya pasó.

S&S

Seiya se dirigió al hospital donde tenía la cita que ya había hecho a escondidas de todos. La había hecho con el prestigioso doctor Masato Sanjoin, internista y neurólogo. Estaba nervioso y cuando llegó, la secretaria, de nombre Molly, lo hizo pasar inmediatamente.

- ¿Seiya Star Kou?

- Sí. Soy yo.

- Adelante. El doctor Sanjoin lo está esperando.

Seiya entró y se sorprendió que el doctor no fuera tan grande de edad como él se lo había imaginado. De cabello rizado y ojos azules, el doctor le sonrió y le ofreció asiento.

- Buenos días… Seiya Kou… ¿eres algo de Artemis Kou?

- Soy su nieto…

- ¡Vaya! Así que eres uno de los herederos de la gran cadena hotelera internacional Kou… pero bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues… - Seiya empezó a hiperventilar. – Llevo unas semanas sintiéndome mal… todo inició en la fiesta que se ofreció por mi titulación… De la nada empecé a sentir un mareo, unas náuseas espantosas…

- ¿Vómitos y dolor de cabeza?

- Sí…

- ¿Con qué frecuencia has presentado este cuadro desde ese día?

- Prácticamente todos los días… o un día sí y un día no… pero pensé que tal vez me había intoxicado con algo pero llevo días así y por más que tomo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza no se me quita… y sobra decirle que no quiero preocupar a mi madre y mucho menos a mi novia…

- Entonces ellas y nadie más saben que estás aquí…

- No… pero tenía que venir… no puedo seguir teniendo dolores de cabeza y estar vomitando… además que…

- Dime… prosigue… - Masato Sanjoin seguía tomando notas.

- A veces siento que estoy muy deprimido y de pronto siento que voy a ver a mi bombón y…

- ¿Tu bombón?

- Mi novia…

- Ah… ok… prosigue…

- Siento que paso de una depresión a una felicidad que me sobrepasa…

- Bien… - Masato finalizó sus notas, tomó el teléfono y habló con su asistente. – Molly, necesito que pasen a mi paciente a que le tomen una tomografía computarizada ahora… Seiya… te voy a tomar una tomografía porque la necesito para hacer el diagnóstico. Molly te va a guiar y nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos…

S&S

Masato analizó la tomografía en lo que Seiya llegaba. Cerró los ojos. Era una pena. Esa era la parte de ser doctor que no le gustaba. Cuando ya no podía hacer nada. Oyó los toquidos en la puerta y respiró profundamente.

- Pasa Seiya…

- ¿Ya tiene los resultados? – preguntó ansioso Star.

- Sí Seiya… los tengo. Siéntate…

- ¿Y bien? ¿No es nada verdad? Doctor, no es por apresurarlo pero me urge ir a ver a mi novia y…

- Seiya… necesitamos hablar con calma…

Seiya sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies pero, estoico, preguntó.

- Está bien. Dígalo. No quiero rodeos. Sea lo que sea, dígamelo directo.

- ¿Directo y sin rodeos? – preguntó Masato.

- Directo y sin rodeos. – Seiya asintió.

- De acuerdo. Seiya… tienes glioblastoma.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo…

- El glioblastoma es un tumor del sistema nervioso. Tú tienes un tumor en el cerebro y no es cualquier tipo de tumor… el tuyo es intraventricular… lo tienes en la parte más profunda del cerebro… son raros los casos… pero suceden…

Seiya palideció hasta quedar como la cera. Se quedó mudo y sus ojos zafiro se perdieron en la nada. Masato guardó silencio, comprendiendo el dolor que aquel joven debería de estar sintiendo en ese momento. Pero de pronto, Seiya lo tomó de las manos y le suplicó vehementemente.

- Doctor… ¡opéreme! ¡No me puedo morir!

- Seiya…

- ¡Opéreme! ¡No me importa cuánto cueste! ¡Yo conseguiré el dinero, le pediré a mi madre, a mi padre, yo no sé qué haré pero sálveme! ¡Yo tengo planes! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano! ¡Tengo que casarme con la mujer que amo! ¡opéreme!

- Seiya… escúchame… aunque yo quisiera y créeme que lo desearía con toda el alma… el glioblastoma que tienes está situado en un lugar donde es imposible operarte… Es simplemente imposible…

Seiya se levantó de su asiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No podía estar pasándole eso! Su madre… su hermano… bombón… ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos? Con una angustia infinita volteó a ver a los ojos al doctor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

- Seiya, serénate…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda demonios? – Seiya gritó y Masato respondió sinceramente.

- Por lo que me contaste y por lo que veo en tu tomografía… no te doy más de dos meses. Puedo prolongarte tu tiempo con quimioterapia pero no te lo recomiendo. Sufrirías más y tu calidad de tiempo de vida sería desastrosa…

- ¿Dos meses? – Seiya se aterró.

- Como máximo. Como máximo Seiya. En realidad, toma como tiempo un mes y medio. Siento en el alma tenerte que haber dado esta noticia.

- Si usted lo siente en el alma… - Seiya lo miró a los ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Imagínese lo que siento yo con todo lo que cargo, siento y llevo en la mía… ¡Imagíneselo!

Seiya azotó la puerta y Masato Sanjoin dejó caer unas lágrimas.

- ¡Pobre muchacho! No se lo merece… ni siquiera lo conozco… pero sé que no merece una muerte así…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nenas... de una vez... saquen la caja de kleenex... y corran al youtube porque cmo invitados musicales tenemos a Savage Garden con la desgarradora y romantiquísima canción que le da título a este capítulo... Los Seiyas nunca nos fallan... snif snif... Éxito!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Truly Madly Deeply**

Seiya Star salió corriendo del hospital y se subió a su Corvette negro, regalo de su padre en el día de su titulación. En cuanto subió, salió del estacionamiento, buscó un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, se estacionó y empezó a gritar con todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones. Golpeó el volante con desesperación y sollozó como un niño. Se hundió las uñas en los brazos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando su situación y su destino. Las lágrimas fluían y su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado por el dolor. Gritó y sollozó hasta que no le quedó más voz en sus cuerdas vocales y de pronto se quedó en silencio. Su destino ya estaba escrito. Iba a morir a más tardar en dos meses. Tragó saliva y limpió sus lágrimas amargas con sus manos. Decidido, encendió el auto de nuevo y se dirigió a la casa de su bombón. En cuanto llegó, se bajó y tocó el timbre. Sólo esperó diez segundos para que Serena abriera y en cuanto la vio, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Serena lo abrazó y le correspondió el beso y sonriente, lo invitó a pasar.

- ¡Vaya! Si así me vas a saludar por cada día que no nos veamos, me conviene… ¡Te extrañé tanto Seiya!

- Y yo a ti bombón… ¡te amo, te amo, te amo! – dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano. - ¿Qué hacías?

- Esperándote… - Serena le sonrió y se recargó en su hombro. – Se me hacen eternas las horas cuando no estás conmigo… Oye… ¿por qué no estás vestido de traje? ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

- No… - negó Seiya sonriendo. – Papá decidió darme unas vacaciones… por eso también vine a verte… Bombón… voy a tener que viajar…

- ¿Qué? – Serena de pronto se angustió. – ¿Pero por qué? Me acabas de decir que tu papá te dio vacaciones…

- Sí… vacaciones del trabajo de aquí en Japón… pero tengo que ir a revisar unas cuestiones del corporativo en Inglaterra… así que serán vacaciones del trabajo de aquí pero tendré que ir a trabajar por dos meses máximo allá… Me quieren a más tardar en una semana…

- ¡No es justo! – Serena se abrazó a su novio y Seiya la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. - ¿No puede nadie sustituirte y tu quedarte aquí conmigo?

- Es lo primero que le pedí a papá pero ya sabes cómo es… soy su mano derecha y no quiere a nadie más allá… Pero tengo toda esta semana para pasarla contigo bombón… Para llenarme de ti… Además prometo que te llamaré diario…

- Seiya… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? – Serena estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Seiya levantó el hermoso rostro femenino y le besó la nariz.

- ¡Hey! ¿Para qué existe la webcam? Te prometo que nos veremos y hablaremos diario… Ven… vamos a dar una vuelta… Sé que quieres una malteada de chocolate, no lo niegues…

- ¡Me choca que siempre me chantajeas con eso! – Serena sonrió y le dio un beso a Seiya y corrió a tomar sus llaves. Ambos subieron al Corvette y Seiya arrancó. Miró el rostro feliz de su novia y se preguntó si acaso sería esa la última malteada de chocolate que pudiera invitarle al amor de su vida.

S&S

Pasaron los días. Seiya actuaba como si nada estuviera ocurriéndole. Seguía con los tremendos dolores de cabeza y vómitos pero ocultaba todo. Él mismo limpiaba su cuarto y salía con su bombón todos los días. Un día la llevaba al parque de diversiones, otro al cine, otro a cenar a la luz de las velas. Se las ingeniaba para hacer pasar a Serena las mejores citas que jamás habían tenido. Serena no tenía ni idea que estaba pasando sus últimas citas con Seiya. Dos días antes al viaje que Seiya tenía programado a Inglaterra para ir a buscar a Fighter a la dirección que había anotado de los estudios de grabación donde trabajaba Three Lights, entró al cuarto de su madre. Neherenia le sonrió.

- Hijito… ¡ven y dame un beso!

- Los que quieras mamita… - Seiya abrazó a su madre con gran ternura y besó sus mejillas y sus manos. - ¿Dónde está papá?

- Aquí estoy Seiya… - Darien entraba en ese instante y Neherenia disimuló su disgusto. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno, me da gusto que estén juntos porque quiero decirles algo… ¿Recuerdan que me dieron vacaciones?

- Tu madre te las dio… - aclaró Darien. – Pero sí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Bueno… es que quisiera viajar a Inglaterra. Tengo ganas de ir a Oxford… a visitar el lugar donde nacimos. A estar un mes o dos en la casa de allá…

- ¿Y eso hijo? ¿Te sientes nostálgico? – preguntó Neherenia cariñosa.

- Algo así mamita…

- Pues si crees que eso te hace feliz y te va a hacer regresar con más ganas al trabajo, vete… por mí no hay problema… - dijo Darien. - ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

- Pasado mañana.

- ¿Tan pronto hijito?

- Quiero aprovechar mis vacaciones mami… - Seiya abrazó más a su madre y Neherenia le dio un beso en su brillante negro azabache.

- De acuerdo… ¿quieres que llame a la casa para avisar que vas para allá?

- ¡No! – Seiya negó con energía. – A decir verdad, quiero estar solo. Estar completamente solo… es una especie de capricho. Vivir allá sin que me sirvan…

- Pero hijo… - Neherenia iba a replicar pero Darien intervino.

- Me parece muy bien… que te sirva de experiencia para que sepas cómo se vive sin tener sirvientes que hagan todo por ti… ¿Tienes el boleto del avión?

- Sí… ya lo compré…

- Muy bien… Regresa entonces cuando te hayas cansado de tus vacaciones….

Darien salió y Neherenia abrazó a su hijo.

- Te voy a extrañar Star… me voy a sentir tan sola…

- Pero regresaré mamita… Te lo juro… te prometo que volveré… sólo serán dos meses máximo…

- Bueno… pero vuelve mi estrella… vuelve porque eres lo único que me hace seguir en pie…

S&S

En la cita final que Seiya había preparado para Serena, no sabía cómo expresarle todo el amor que sentía por su bombón. Se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de dar con algo para declararle por última vez sus sentimientos y de pronto tuvo una idea. Se dirigió al cuarto de su gemelo, aquel cuarto ya descuidado y empolvado que parecía algo olvidado en la mansión y penetró en él. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual. Seiya bajó la mirada y de pronto se puso a buscar entre los discos de su hermano. Fighter siempre había tenido un gusto excelente para la música y de pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó el disco que tanto le gustaba escuchar a su hermano cuando estaban en la preparatoria, antes de que los separaran y sacó el librillo de las letras de las canciones de Savage Garden. Al fin encontró la canción que quería y que explicaba perfectamente lo que sentía por Serena, por su adorado bombón. Tomó el disco y antes de cerrar la puerta, susurró en voz baja.

- Gracias de antemano, Sei…

S&S

Seiya le había hablado por teléfono a Serena y le había pedido que se pusiera su mejor vestido y que pasaría a recogerla a las ocho de la noche. Serena se había extrañado pero no cuestionó a su novio. Al llegar, Seiya besó a su novia. Serena lucía muy hermosa con un vestido sencillo azul marino, strapless, pegado al cuerpo, con una abertura en la pierna, aretes plateados brillantes y zapatos plateados.

- Eres una visión bombón. Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta porque te tengo a ti…

- ¡Seiya! Me vas a hacer sonrojar… - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Ahora vas a cerrar los ojos….

- ¿Qué? – Serena abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes, atónita ante el pedido.

- Por favor… - Seiya prácticamente se hincó y Serena dejó que su novio le vendara los ojos.

Seiya la subió con cuidado a su auto y condujo hasta la torre de Tokio. Había reservado la torre para ellos solos. Le había costado una fortuna pero no le importaba. Había una mesa para dos con una botella de champagne Dom Perignon y una fuente de chocolate con fresas. Y unas bocinas por los cuatro lados. Cuando llegaron, Seiya la puso en el borde para que observara las estrellas desde lo más alto y Serena se quedó muda ante aquella visión.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Seiya.

- Es hermoso… - Serena apretó la mano de Seiya. – Siento que podría tocar las estrellas desde aquí.

- Serena… bombón… va a pasar tiempo para que volvamos a vernos en persona… y quiero que aquí, cerca de las estrellas, me escuches… Te amo como no tienes idea… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… Tal vez estamos jóvenes para casarnos y no te voy a espantar con una sortija de compromiso…

- ¡Seiya! – Serena puso una cara de asustada y Seiya inmediatamente la tranquilizó.

- Tranquila bombón… te dije que no te iba a asustar con eso… pero si quiero hacerte una promesa de amor… - Seiya sacó de su saco una cajita y la abrió. Era una argolla de oro blanco con un zafiro y un diamante incrustados. – Este es un anillo de promesa de amor. Quiero que lo uses bombón. Este anillo es la promesa de mi amor eterno por ti.

- ¡Seiya! – Los ojos celestes de Serena empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero Seiya la besó e impidió que Serena hablara.

- Tal vez no soy muy bueno con las palabras… y es por eso que elegí esta canción para que comprendas todo lo que quiero ser para ti… Esta canción es para ti Serena Tsukino… amor de mi vida… mi bombón…

Seiya chasqueó los dedos y de pronto una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar en la torre de Tokio. Serena se abrazó a Seiya y ambos empezaron a oír la canción.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy / Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, sere tu fantasia_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need / Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, sere todo lo que tu necesitas_

_I love you more with every breath / te amo más con cada aliento_

_Truly madly deeply do / verdadera, loca, profundamente_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful cause I'm counting / sere fuerte, tendré fé porque estoy contando_

_On a new beginning, a reason for living / con un Nuevo inicio, una razón para vivir_

_A deeper meaning, yeah / un significado más profundo_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain / Quiero pararme contigo en una montaña_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea / quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_I wanna lay like this forever / quiero acostarme así para siempre_

_Until the sky falls down on me / hasta que el cielo se caiga sobre mí_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky / y cuando las estrellas estén brillando en el cielo de terciopelo_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry / pediré un deseo, lo mandaré al cielo y querrás llorar_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure of the certainty / las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer de la seguridad_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection / de que estamos rodeados por la comodidad y protección_

_Of the highest powers, in lonely hours, the tears devour you / de los más altos poderes, en horas solitarias, las lágrimas te devorarán_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy / Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, sere tu fantasia_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need / Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, sere todo lo que tu necesitas_

_I love you more with every breath / te amo más con cada aliento_

_Truly madly deeply do / verdadera, loca, profundamente_

_Oh, can you see it baby? / ¿Puedes verlo bombón?_

_Don't have to close your eyes, just turn them right before you / no tienes que cerrar tus ojos, sólo mira lo que hay delante de ti_

_All that you need will surely come / todo lo necesitas seguramente vendrá_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy / Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, sere tu fantasia_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need / Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, sere todo lo que tu necesitas_

_I love you more with every breath / te amo más con cada aliento_

_Truly madly deeply do / verdadera, loca, profundamente_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain / Quiero pararme contigo en una montaña_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea / quiero bañarme contigo en el mar_

_I wanna lay like this forever / quiero acostarme así para siempre_

_Until the sky falls down on me / hasta que el cielo se caiga sobre mí_

Cuando la canción terminó, Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Seiya la abrazó y la besó en las manos y luego en los labios. Serena lo abrazó y Seiya se hundió en su rubio cabello. La rubia se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad sientes todo eso por mí?

- Todo eso y mucho más bombón… Eres y serás el amor de mi vida…

- Y tú el mío… por siempre… para siempre…

Seiya la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. No la soltó para evitar que Serena viera como una lágrima rebelde se salía de uno de sus ojos zafiro. Eso era lo último que podía hacer. Era la última declaración de amor. Era su último regalo de amor que podía ofrecer a su bombón. Se separó, la besó en los labios con ternura y le susurró.

- Bombón… nunca, jamás olvides que te amo… y que te amaré siempre…

- ¡Jamás Seiya… jamás!

Y Seiya puso en los labios de su bombón, el último beso… el beso del final. Porque sabía que ya no volvería de Inglaterra. Porque sabía que ya no volvería a ver a Serena Tsukino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Confusión y Encuentro**

Seiya Star tomó muy temprano su vuelo a Inglaterra. Ya no se despidió de nadie y antes de cerrar su maleta, se llevó con él su laptop y una foto de su adorado bombón. Decidió tomar un taxi para que el chofer no lo llevara al aeropuerto. Al tomar asiento en primera clase, se tomó su tiempo para pensar que era la última vez que estaría en la tierra donde había conocido al amor de su vida. Que ya no volvería nunca más. Cuando la azafata se acercó a preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, le pidió bolsas para mareo extras. Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría ganas de vomitar y que tal vez no alcanzaría a llegar al baño. También le pidió toallas y agua mineral. Se había llevado consigo pastillas para dormir para tratar de pasar todo el vuelo dormido. No quería pensar. Quería llegar a Inglaterra descansado para buscar a su hermano porque definitivamente tendría mucho que explicarle. Cuando el avión despegó y Seiya se asomó por la ventanilla del avión y vio a Japón desde arriba solo atinó a decir en voz baja.

- Adiós Serena… Adiós mamá…

S&S

- Necesitamos un nuevo look para la presentación del sábado… - Haruka estaba sentada en la mesa con Michiru y Setsuna mientras Kakyuu las miraba entretenida y Yaten oía música con sus audífonos. Parecía que el único que ponía atención era Taiki.

- ¿Pero en sí qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Setsuna. – Los chicos se ven bien…

- Sí, pero quiero que destaquen… no quiero que se vean como el resto de las bandas… Negro y estoperoles ya pasó de moda… quiero algo más vibrante… ¿tú qué opinas Michiru?

- Pues… sí. Sería bueno un cambio pero tampoco los podemos poner con el look de una banda americana…

- ¡En eso estamos de acuerdo! – se atrevió a interrumpir Taiki. – Yo no quiero ponerme ni gorra ni tenis ni nada por el estilo…

- ¡Ni tampoco quiero eso! – Haruka se levantó y fue a prepararse una taza de café. – Pero ya no quiero verlos de negro y blanco y con encajitos como si Kakyuu fuese una lolita… ya no queda… y menos con el sencillo de "Moves like Jagger"… ¿por cierto, dónde está Seiya?

- Salió… creo que fue al estudio…

- Necesito al muchacho aquí… tiene buenas ideas… ¿Pueden ir Yaten y tú a buscarlo?

- Sí, por supuesto… - Taiki asintió y le dio un golpe en el hombre a Yaten que salió de su ensimismamiento y siguió a su hermano mayor. Setsuna sonrió cuando vieron a los hermanos salir.

- Veo que cada día dependes más de Seiya…

- El muchacho es bastante bueno en lo que hace…

- ¡Vaya que lo es! – Kakyuu suspiró y Michiru lo notó.

- No deberías estar suspirando por él Kakyuu… - la violinista sabiamente aconsejó. – Él es solamente tu compañero de banda… nada más.

- ¡Lo sé!- Kakyuu hizo una mueca. – No tienen por qué estar recordándomelo a cada rato ¡ya lo sé!

La pelirroja salió y se dirigió a su habitación azotando la puerta. Setsuna arqueó una ceja.

- Creo que nuestra voz femenina está interesada en Seiya…

- Y más le vale que se calme porque no quiero romances en el grupo… - dijo Haruka enérgica… Ahora a esperar a que los muchachos traigan a Fighter…

S&S

Seiya Star arribó al aeropuerto. Afortunadamente las pastillas para dormir habían surtido efecto y había dormido el vuelo completo. Se sentía bien así que decidió tomar un taxi e ir a la dirección de los estudios donde se había grabado "Moves like Jagger" inmediatamente. Traía puesto un elegante traje y decidió que no perdería tiempo en cambiarse. Decidió ir a buscar a Fighter así, con traje y corbata. Ya se cambiaría después. Al fin, el taxista lo dejó en los estudios y se bajó y de pronto, un castaño y un platinado lo abordaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Te estamos buscando! ¡Haruka te quiere en el penthouse ahora! - dijo Taiki.

- Lindo traje por cierto… bastante formal para mi gusto pero te ves bien… ¿viniste a los estudios o te fuiste a ligar a alguna chica? ¿De quién es esa maleta?

- Yo… yo… - Seiya de pronto se sintió confundido pero al momento reconoció a los integrantes de Three Lights. Aquellos eran Taiki y Yaten. Tenían el mismo peinado que él y lo estaban confundiendo con su hermano. Para lo que tenía planeado, decidió hacerse pasar por Fighter y siguió el juego. – La maleta me la encontré perdida… y pues no sé, decidí cambiar de look… ¿cómo me veo? ¿qué opinan?

- Pues mejor pregúntale eso a Haruka… está como loca, quiere cambiarnos el look y tal parece que le leíste la mente… - dijo Yaten mientras le pasaba la mano por el hombro. - ¡Vámonos al penthouse! Creo que será una larga tarde…

- ¿Lo crees? – preguntó Seiya.

- ¿Quién te manda ser prácticamente la mano derecha de la jefa? – se burlaron Yaten y Taiki y los tres se subieron en una camioneta roja. Seiya sonrió. Ninguno de los dos chicos se habían dado cuenta que no habían hablado con Seiya Fighter.

S&S

- ¡Vaya! ¡Muy bonito! Mando a Taiki y Yaten a que te busquen y tú llegas a los diez minutos… No me lo puedo creer… - Haruka puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Lo siento! Debí habérmelos encontrado en el camino y no nos vimos… - Seiya Fighter se disculpó y Michiru sonrió.

- Ya… ya… tranquilo… estábamos discutiendo con Setsuna cómo podríamos cambiar el look de Three Lights… pero definitivamente no queremos un look americanizado…

- Mmm… déjame ver… voy a mi cuarto a ver qué puede servirnos… - Seiya se retiró y en ese momento entraron Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Star. Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru al ver a Seiya Star enfundado en un traje con corbata se quedaron viéndolo y Setsuna dijo.

- ¡Vaya Seiya! ¡Eso sí que fue un cambio muy rápido de look!

- ¿Se ve bien, no? – dijo Yaten.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! – dijo Michiru. - ¡Mira esto Haruka! ¿Qué opinas? Sólo que les cambiamos el color a los trajes… Taiki podría usar uno color amarillo, Yaten uno azul claro y a Kakyuu le podríamos poner un vestido rojo…

- ¡Seiya, muchacho! – Haruka abrazó a Seiya Star que estaba mudo de sorpresa y se dejó hacer. - ¡Demonios, mira que tienes buenas ideas! Me gusta… me gusta…

- Haruka… ¿qué opinas si…? – Seiya Fighter iba saliendo con ropa en la mano cuando de pronto todo mundo se quedó petrificado. Seiya Star dejó caer su maleta y Seiya Fighter dejó caer la ropa que traía en la mano. El silencio reinó en la habitación por espacio de dos minutos hasta que Haruka reaccionó y dijo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos Seiyas?

- ¿Sei? – Seiya Star dio un paso adelante hacia su hermano y Seiya Fighter se arrojó en brazos de su gemelo. Todos estaban atónitos y Kakyuu salió en ese momento de su dormitorio. Casi pegó un grito al ver a dos Seiyas idénticos abrazándose.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Es lo que yo quisiera saber! – dijo Michiru impresionada mientras Taiki y Yaten solo se veían e intercambiaban miradas de confusión. Sólo Setsuna permanecía serena.

Los dos hermanos se estrecharon y se abrazaron y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Seiya Star fue el primero en soltar un gran sollozo y Fighter lo apretó contra su pecho.

- ¡Sei! ¡Sei! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Me has hecho tanta falta todos estos años!

- ¡Seiya! – Fighter apretó a su hermano y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. – ¡Tenía que ser así! ¡Perdóname! ¡Te dejé solo con la carga de cuidar a mamá! ¡Perdóname tú a mí! ¡Tú también me has hecho falta todo este tiempo Seiya!

El abrazo entre los gemelos parecía interminable hasta que Setsuna se levantó y los abrazó a los dos.

- Pensé que nunca vería este momento… al fin los dos Seiyas se han vuelto a encontrar…

- ¿Qué? – Haruka y Michiru gritaron al unísono. Los miembros de Three Lights estaban mudos y atónitos. - ¿Por qué llamas Seiya a los dos? – preguntó Michiru.

- Porque los dos se llaman igual.

- No puede ser… - negó Haruka. – A ver… ¿quién de ustedes dos es Seiya Kou?

- ¡Yo! – los gemelos levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién demonios es Fighter? ¿Con quién es con quien he trabajado y el que es el cuarto miembro de Three Lights?

- Ese soy yo. – Fighter dio un paso al frente. – Mi nombre es Seiya Fighter Kou. Yo soy tu guitarrista y compositor.

- ¿Y entonces tú quién eres? – preguntó Michiru confusa.

- Yo soy Seiya Star Kou. Soy el hermano gemelo de Seiya Fighter Kou.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! – Taiki interrumpió. – Nunca nos dijiste que tuvieras un hermano Seiya… - dijo dirigiéndose a Fighter – y menos que fuera tu gemelo…

- Es que… - Fighter bajó la mirada. – Nos separamos porque…

Setsuna interrumpió a Fighter. Aquello era demasiado doloroso para recordarse.

- Fueron obligados a separarse Taiki. Es una historia demasiado triste para recordar. Lo importante es que ahora están juntos y…

Fighter estaba abrazando a Star cuando de pronto Star sintió que se mareaba y empezó a desvanecerse. Seiya Fighter se aterró y agarró a su hermano antes de que cayera al piso.

- ¡Sei! ¡Sei! ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Rápido! ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! – dijo Taiki cuando vio que el gemelo de Fighter se estaba poniendo pálido como la cera pero Star sólo alcanzó a balbucear.

- Un bote de basura… por favor…

Yaten se movió rápido y le acercó el bote y de pronto Seiya Star empezó a vomitar violentamente, preso de unos espasmos espantosos. Todos se quedaron estupefactos y Fighter sostuvo a su hermano y aterrado, esperó a que terminara. Kakyuu le pasó un vaso de agua.

- ¡Rápido Sei! ¡Vamos al hospital! ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios comiste?

- Tendré la camioneta lista para cuando lo bajes… - dijo Taiki listo para bajar y prender la camioneta pero Star gritó.

- ¡No hagan nada! ¡No pasa nada!

- ¿Qué? – Fighter se quedó estupefacto. - ¡Pero Sei!

- ¡Dije que no pasa nada! ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con mi hermano por favor? Se los ruego…

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se miraron. Asintieron con una mirada y con otra, dieron la orden a Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu que se retiraran dejando a los hermanos solos. Fighter levantó como pudo a Star y lo recostó en un sillón.

- ¡Sei! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Vamos al hospital! ¡No quiero que te enfermes! ¡Vamos, no seas terco!

- ¡Sei! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! – Seiya Star se aferró de la camisa de Fighter y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. – Sei… he venido a buscarte… y parte de lo que has visto ahora es la razón…

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo…

- Sei… - Star cerró los ojos y los abrió clavando la vista en la mirada idéntica de su hermano que lo veía con temor y ansias. – Sei… he viajado desde Japón hasta aquí para buscarte… Sei… no voy a ir al hospital…

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡No seas terco!

- Seiya… escúchame… - Star miró a su hermano con amor y con tristeza. – No necesito ir al hospital porque ya sé que es lo que tengo…

- ¿Y qué tienes? – De pronto Fighter sintió que algo no iba bien y que su corazón se iba a destrozar en mil pedazos.

- Sei… vine a buscarte aquí… vine desde Japón porque necesito tu ayuda… y porque quiero estar contigo… Vine porque estoy condenado a muerte… Seiya… estoy desahuciado… me voy a morir… en menos de dos meses me voy a morir…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas! Perdón por no haber actualizado pero ya saben que cuando a una chica le rompen el corazón, es todo un suceso y pues una chica tiene que llorar unas cuantas lagrimitas antes de volver a su vida normal... pero ya volví así que bueno, ya saben, los Seiyas nunca nos fallan y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 11**

**La Negación**

Fighter abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se quedó pasmado. Por espacio de cinco minutos se quedó inmóvil y Seiya Star trató de incorporarse y tocar a su hermano pero Fighter lo rechazó. Star esperó pacientemente, buscando las pupilas perdidas de su gemelo en la nada y de pronto un grito de dolor quebró el silencio expectante.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú me estás mintiendo! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! – Seiya Fighter se hincó delante de su gemelo y lo tomó por el rostro y buscó las pupilas azules iguales a las suyas. Con desesperación, le gritó a la cara - ¡Dime que me estás mintiendo! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

- Sei… - Star tragó saliva y Fighter se levantó y pateó el sillón y quebró un jarrón carísimo, propiedad de Michiru.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego a creerte! ¡Tú no puedes morirte! ¡Me estás mintiendo y esto es una broma de pésimo gusto!

Star se levantó, algo debilitado por el vómito reciente y por la vorágine de emociones y tomó a su hermano por los hombros.

- Sei… ¡Sei! ¡Yo que más quisiera! ¿Crees que te mentiría? ¿Crees que acabo de actuar? ¡Me estoy muriendo Sei! ¡Y lo peor es que tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo porque no me quiero morir y mi sentencia está firmada! ¡He venido a buscarte porque tú eres el único que puede ayudarme… - Seiya Star bajó la mirada y abrazó a su hermano. – Sei… ayúdame a morir porque si no voy a volverme loco…

- ¡No! ¡No! – Fighter abrazó a su hermano, lo apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. No podía creer aquello. Aquello era abominable, era una bofetada del destino, era un dolor que no podría soportar. Pero ahí estaba su hermano. Lo había visto. Le estaba diciendo la verdad y su corazón de gemelo lo sabía. Tomó a Star de la mano y lo sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto? ¿Estás seguro?

- Desde hace dos semanas…

- ¿Quién fue el que te diagnosticó? – Fighter se negaba a aceptar la verdad. – Te llevaré con los mejores médicos de Inglaterra…

- Sei… fui con Masato Sanjoin…

- ¿El famoso neurólogo internista?

- El mismo… el diagnóstico es correcto… tengo glioblastoma intraventricular… y no pueden operarme… Estoy desahuciado Sei… Sanjoin me dio a lo mucho dos meses… tal vez sólo cuente ya con un mes y medio de vida… ¡me voy a morir, Sei! ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

Fighter abrazó a su hermano y Star no pudo más. Se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar en brazos de su hermano. Fighter sintió que el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Maldecir a Dios? ¿Maldecir al destino? Star empezó a hablar.

- Sei… mamá no lo sabe… nadie lo sabe… ni siquiera mi adorado bombón…

- ¿Bombón? – se extrañó Fighter.

- Usé tu frase hermano… ¿recuerdas que antes de que papá te corriera de la casa te hablé que estaba loco por una muchacha de la preparatoria Juuban?

- Lo recuerdo… ¿lograste conquistarla?

- Sí… y somos novios… y la amo como no tienes una idea… la amo con toda mi alma… con todo mi ser… pero no tuve el valor de decirle que voy a morir… Yo tenía planes Sei… planeaba seguir protegiendo a mamá tal y como te lo había prometido… planeaba casarme con Serena… buscarte y hacer que mi papá te aceptara… ¿y ahora? ¡Mi vida va a llegar a término en menos de dos meses y mis planes se han venido abajo! Lo único que me quedaba era venir a buscarte… pude localizarte por la canción de "Moves like Jagger"…

- ¿Cómo? – Fighter se sorprendió y buscó los ojos de su gemelo.

- Te equivocaste en algo hermano… yo conozco cada acorde, cada manera en la que tocabas tu guitarra… y yo sé que el que toca la guitarra en ese sencillo de Three Lights no es Taiki… el guitarrista eres tú… y no me lo niegues… tú tocaste la guitarra en esa canción…

Fighter se levantó y caminó nervioso por toda la sala. ¡Por supuesto! Era imposible que Seiya Star no se diera cuenta de esos simples detalles. Y ahora su hermano estaba ahí, frente a él, dándole la noticia más devastadora que pudiera haber recibido jamás.

- ¿Y si nadie sabe lo que me estás contando, qué quieres hacer viniendo aquí? ¡Se van a enterar de todas maneras Sei!

- No, hermano… No se van a enterar… ¿Recuerdas que me hiciste prometerte que me haría cargo de todo cuando te fuiste de la casa?

- Sí… - recordó Fighter con dolor.

- Bien… ahora… ahora… - Star no podía ni articular palabra pero se armó de valor y se plantó delante de su hermano. – Seiya… ha llegado el momento que me devuelvas el favor…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Todo mundo espera que Seiya Star vuelva en dos meses a Japón. Mi madre… mi novia… mi padre… Nadie espera que Seiya Fighter vuelva… jamás. Para todos, tu moriste el día que nuestro padre te corrió. Y Seiya Star tiene que volver. Y volverá…

- ¿Qué? – Fighter todavía no entendía del todo.

- Sei… - Seiya Star le tomó las manos a su gemelo y se hincó de rodillas delante de él ante el asombro de su hermano. – Te pido… te suplico… te lo imploro… cuando yo muera… aquí, contigo… porque quiero morir a tu lado, al lado de mi hermano… tú tienes que volver… Llevamos el mismo nombre… somos idénticos. Tienes que volver y hacerte pasar por mí… Aunque sea por un tiempo… ¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí… por mamá… y hazlo por el amor que siento por mi bombón… no quiero que sepan que morí… al menos hazlas creer que volví cambiado y si haz de cambiar las cosas para volver a tu vida aquí en Inglaterra, haz la transición de una manera en que no sufran… Nadie extrañará a Fighter… pero Star no puede desaparecer así como así… y no quiero que sepan que he muerto.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Estás demente? ¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a Japón y tome tu lugar?

- Sí… te lo estoy pidiendo como última voluntad…. – Seiya Star suplicó. – Por favor Sei… cuando yo muera, vuelve… hazte pasar por mí por un tiempo… cierra lo que yo he dejado abierto de la manera menos dolorosa posible para todos y después de eso podrás volver a tu vida aquí… Que nadie sepa que he muerto… Es horrible pero para todos, tú ya lo estás. Nadie espera que tu vuelvas. Pero esperan que yo lo haga. No puedo darle ese dolor a mamá ni a mi bombón… Sei…

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No! ¡No lo haré Seiya! ¡Lo que me pides es una locura! ¡Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de la verdad! – Fighter se negó rotundamente pero Star se hincó todavía más delante de su hermano.

- Por favor… te lo suplico… he viajado solamente para esto… tienes que ayudarme a bien morir… necesito saber que cuando yo muera, te encargarás que mamá no sufra, que la dejarás protegida y que bombón, si ha de olvidarse de mí, no guarde un recuerdo malo… hazle la transición lo más suave posible… Ella no sabe que yo te tengo a ti… que tengo un hermano gemelo… ella nunca sabrá nada… Pero no la hagas pasar por el dolor de saber que he muerto después de haberle jurado que la amaba más que a mi propia vida. Mi amor por ella seguirá más allá de mi muerte… pero no quiero dejarla sufriendo… ¡Entiéndeme Fighter! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por lo que tú más quieras! ¡Ayúdame a bien morir hermano!

Seiya Fighter se hincó al lado de su hermano y se dejó caer al lado suyo. Si aquello era una pesadilla, quería despertar en ese mismo instante. Star lo tomó de la mano y así permanecieron, callados, por espacio de media hora, mirando el techo. Hasta que Fighter se levantó, tomó la mano de su hermano y lo miró a la cara.

- Está bien… No estoy de acuerdo en muchas cosas y no puedo prometerte que haré todo… Pero lo que si voy a hacer es ayudarte mientras todavía estés aquí conmigo… Mientras estemos juntos, te voy a ayudar… pero no sé qué haré después…

Y Seiya Star se arrojó en brazos de su hermano para fusionarse en una sola alma.

S&S

En el cuarto de hasta el fondo del penthouse, todos se habían reunido y habían oído los gritos de Fighter a medias, las patadas, sollozos y cuando oyeron un jarrón que se había roto en mil pedazos, Yaten no pudo evitar bromear.

- Creo que ese fue tu jarrón predilecto, Michiru…

- ¡Cállate Yaten! – Michiru, muy a pesar suyo, se mordió el dedo meñique.

Kakyuu y Taiki se miraban. Haruka jaló a Setsuna a una esquina y le preguntó en susurros.

- Tú sabes perfectamente qué está pasando aquí ¿no es cierto?

- Sólo a medias…

- Explícate…

- Yo sabía que Fighter tenía un hermano gemelo. De hecho, Star es el mayor sólo por unos minutos… Si vine con Fighter a Inglaterra fue por un incidente de familia que separó a los gemelos… pero no sé a qué se deban los gritos… sólo espero que no sea nada malo…

Kakyuu de pronto suspiró tan profundamente que hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

- ¿Ya se fijaron que los dos Seiyas son tan idénticos como dos gotas de agua? Hay gemelos que al menos si puedes distinguir por algo… un yo no sé qué… Pero estoy impresionada… son la copia exacta del otro…

- Eso es cierto – intervino Taiki – Cuando vimos al hermano de Seiya en los estudios de traje y con su maleta, le creímos todo… jurábamos que era Fighter… ¿o no Yaten?

- Jamás me imaginé que estaba hablando con otro que no fuera Fighter… y cuando lo abordamos y se hizo pasar por él lo hizo con tanta naturalidad que yo jamás lo hubiera creído…

Justo en ese momento, todos guardaron silencio. Los dos Seiyas entraron a la habitación y todos se quedaron expectantes. Fighter fue el que habló primero.

- Bien… quiero darles un anuncio… Espero que lo aceptes Haruka…

- Dime muchacho… Habla…

- Como bien se acaban de enterar, este es mi hermano gemelo… Seiya Star Kou… y quiero que se quede a vivir con nosotros…

Michiru miró a Setsuna y Haruka entrecerró los ojos. Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu permanecieron callados.

- Dame una razón para que me lo pidas…

- No será por mucho tiempo… - interrumpió Star. – Haruka Tenoh… te admiro igual que mi hermano… aunque yo no lo hago por la música… he de ser honesto… yo te admiro por lo que haces en las carreras de autos… eres sensacional…

- Gracias muchacho pero no creo que alabándome se escapen los dos de darme una explicación…

- ¡Y a mí por mi jarrón! – se metió Michiru. – No crean que no oí que algo se rompió.

Los dos Seiyas se miraron y Fighter fue el que avanzó.

- Haruka… mi hermano se puso mal porque…

- Porque voy a morir en menos de dos meses… por eso te digo que no molestaré por mucho tiempo… necesito quedarme al lado de mi hermano para convencerlo de que haga algo por mí… por favor…

Cuando Setsuna oyó aquello se llevó la mano a la boca y el grupo quedó petrificado. Setsuna corrió a abrazar a Star y le preguntó inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Sí señorita Setsuna… es verdad. Por eso vine a buscar a mi hermano… Estoy desahuciado… lamento la escena que presenciaron…

- ¿Lo sabe tu madre? – insistió Setsuna conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Haruka estaba completamente anonadada y Fighter se refugiaba en una esquina, conteniendo sus lágrimas y golpeando la pared. Yaten se acercó a él pero no se atrevió a tocarlo y los demás estaban en un silencio sepulcral.

- No… nadie lo sabe… por eso vine. Fighter tiene que ayudarme… aún no quiere del todo pero tendrá que entenderme… Por favor… ayúdenme… no me rechacen ¡no lo hagan!

Haruka se paró delante del hermano de Fighter y abrazó sin dudar a Star. Seiya Star se quedó inmóvil y recibió aquel abrazo lleno de afecto de una total extraña para él y de pronto, todos empezaron a rodearlo y se vio en el centro de un abrazo grupal. Las lágrimas de Star empezaron a rodar y Haruka habló.

- Seiya… Seiya Star… no te preocupes… has llegado a casa…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**El Juramento**

Seiya Star rápidamente se acopló al penthouse donde vivían su hermano, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y los Three Lights. Dormía en el cuarto que pertenecía a Fighter y por las noches, se la pasaban hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en los años que habían estado separados. Fighter evitaba que Seiya hablara de su muerte inminente y de hecho, dudaba que ocurriera aquello porque desde el día de su llegada, no había vuelto a ocurrir ningún incidente. Yaten y Taiki se volvieron amigos de Star inmediatamente y los cuatro chicos se volvieron inseparables. Kakyuu se sentía un poco relegada pero se la pasaba observando a los gemelos. ¡Qué parecidos y apuestos eran los dos! Por su parte, Setsuna puso a Haruka y a Michiru al tanto de la triste historia de la separación de los gemelos en total confidencia. Michiru se impresionó tanto como Haruka.

- ¿Quieres decir que cuando trajiste a Fighter para que aplicara como cuarto miembro de Three Lights fue porque su propio padre lo separó de su madre y de su hermano y lo corrió de su casa después de la muerte de Artemis Kou, el magnate hotelero?

- Así es… eso fue lo que ocurrió. Desde entonces, Star y Fighter no se habían visto. Y no puedo creer que vuelvan a verse bajo estas circunstancias tan horribles… -Setsuna contuvo un sollozo.

- Esto es totalmente inesperado… y cruel… - Haruka miró a Setsuna. - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- No era mi secreto. Era de Seiya Fighter. Al irse de Japón estaba protegiendo a su madre… y también a Seiya Star… Darien Chiba es quien ahora tiene el poder empresarial de todo. Hizo que Seiya Star estudiara Administración, carrera que él detesta… pero Star se sacrificó para proteger a su madre en ausencia de Fighter… y Seiya, nuestro Seiya, vino a cumplir los sueños que su padre quiso destrozar…

- ¡Dios mío! – Michiru se llevó la mano a la boca. – Esto es una crueldad… Han pasado ya dos semanas y los muchachos ya se han vuelto muy unidos… yo misma ya veo a Star como un miembro más de Three Lights… es como si siempre hubiera estado aquí con nosotros… no sé cómo haré para soportar cuando llegue el final…

- Si tú no lo sabes Michiru, imagínate como será para Fighter… - dijo Haruka…

S&S

Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu y los dos Seiyas habían salido a dar la vuelta por un barrio londinense. Seiya Star se sentía feliz y Fighter, contento de tener a su hermano a su lado, le mostraba todos los sitios de interés. De vez en cuando tenían que correr cuando alguna fanática se daba cuenta que eran los miembros de Three Lights y se escondían. Seiya Star lo tomaba a broma.

- ¡Esto es bastante divertido! Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…

- No creas… - dijo Yaten. – Después de un rato no soportas… Empiezas a recibir miles de cartas románticas donde te dicen que te aman, que darían la vida por ti y…

De pronto los ojos de Seiya Star se nublaron y Fighter se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me he comunicado con bombón. Debe de pensar que soy un patán… pero no tengo valor… y tú tienes que ayudarme…

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Tienes novia? – Kakyuu se interesó inmediatamente y jaló a Seiya Star dentro de una tienda de discos. – Dime Star… ¿alguna vez le dedicaste una canción? ¿Cuál le dedicarías de entre todos estos discos y canciones que vemos aquí?

La tienda a la que Kakyuu había jalado a Star era inmensa y de pronto Star se fue directamente a la sección de discos importados y sacó el disco de Savage Garden. Fighter sonrió y Taiki miró a Yaten arqueando la mirada.

- Una elección interesante…

- Típica de Fighter… no sé cómo no lo pensé antes… - añadió Yaten.

- Tomé prestado el disco de mi hermano para dedicarle una canción a mi bombón el último día que la vi… de este disco…

- ¿Cuál le dedicaste? – preguntó Kakyuu interesada.

- "Truly Madly Deeply"… se la puse en la torre de Tokio y le di un anillo de promesa de amor… lo que ella no sabe es que jamás volverá a verme…

Taiki y Yaten lo miraron entristecidos y de pronto Kakyuu tuvo una idea.

- Seiya… ¿Quieres que Three Lights grabe un cover de la canción que le dedicaste a tu novia? La puedo cantar yo… De todas maneras nos faltan dos canciones para nuestro próximo disco…

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – Star le sonrió a la linda pelirroja.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y yo que tú, agarraba el Skype y me comunicaba con ella… debe estar preocupada por ti…

- Tal vez lo haga… Pero… - Seiya Star se llevó la mano a la cabeza e inmediatamente Fighter lo tomó por los codos e hizo que su hermano se apoyara en él.

- ¿Te sientes mal Sei?

- Me estoy mareando…

- ¡Regresemos al penthouse! – Fighter ordenó e inmediatamente Taiki corrió al estacionamiento donde habían dejado la camioneta. Yaten lo siguió y cuando regresaron, Seiya ya estaba desvanecido en los brazos de Fighter y Kakyuu sostenía una bolsa de mareo. Seiya Star ya había presentado otro cuadro.

S&S

- ¡Sei! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Vamos a un hospital! Al menos ahí podrán atenderte, extender un poco tu vida… - Fighter estaba hincado al lado de la cama de su hermano que estaba pálido como la cera. Three Lights se había retirado para darles privacidad a los gemelos.

- Ya te dije que no… No quiero pasar mis últimos días en un hospital. Prefiero estar contigo… y es necesario que hablemos… Me has esquivado y ya no puedes hacerlo más… Sei… escúchame… Al menos por hoy, hazme un favor… Pásame mi lap…

Fighter inmediatamente conectó la laptop de su hermano y se la dio. Seiya se negó a recibirla.

- No. No me la des. Va a ser tuya. Ábrela. La contraseña es starfighter.

Seiya tecleó la contraseña y accedió. Se impresionó de ver la foto de una hermosísima rubia de enormes ojos celestes que sonreía. Se quedó mirándola y le preguntó a su gemelo.

- ¿Ella es tu bombón?

- Sí… es ella… ¿no es hermosa?

- Es muy bella Sei… sumamente bella…

- Ahora conéctate a Skype… es la misma contraseña…

- ¿Para qué? – Seiya se extrañó.

- Porque el favor que te voy a pedir es que te hagas pasar por mí y la saludes por mí porque ahorita como estoy se va a espantar de verme… y ella no puede saber nada… Sólo dile bombón… y actúa como si la amaras… Dile que estoy arreglando los asuntos que papá me encargo, que la extraño y sé natural…

- ¡Sei! – Fighter se puso sumamente nervioso, negó con la cabeza. - ¡No! ¿Cómo quieres que me haga pasar por ti?

- Sólo salúdala y pretende que soy yo… que estoy bien… usa tu frase… al fin y al cabo bombón fue tu frase desde un inicio… no quiero que me vea así… por favor… anda Sei… por favor…

- Está bien… - Fighter al ver la desesperación y súplica en los ojos de su gemelo, aceptó y se conectó a Skype. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Serena ya estaba dentro y le estaba hablando.

- ¿Seiya? ¿Amor? ¿Por qué demonios no te has comunicado? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Fighter al ver aquel hermoso rostro desesperado y enamorado, se sonrojó a su pesar pero se hizo pasar por Star y contestó como su hermano lo haría mientras Star escuchaba.

- Lo siento bombón, he tenido muchísimo trabajo en lo que me encargó papá pero ya ves, ya estoy aquí, te extraño muchísimo…

- ¡Y yo a ti! – Serena le mandó un beso por la cámara y Fighter se volvió a sonrojar. Star sonreía de sólo oír la voz de su bombón. - ¿Ya tienes la fecha de tu regreso?

- No… aún no…

- ¡Pues ya vuelve! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca sin ti! ¡Ni siquiera la compañía de Mina me hace olvidarte!

- Sabes que siempre estás en mi mente bombón… te pienso en cada cosa que veo en la calle… - Fighter hizo alusión a lo que Star había hecho en la tienda de discos.

- ¡Me fascina cuando me llamas bombón! ¡Extraño tanto esa palabra de tus labios!

- Y yo te extraño a ti… me tengo que ir…

- De acuerdo… pero por favor, prométeme que te volverás a conectar…

- Trataré bombón… te lo prometo…

- Te quiero… te amo…

- Y yo a ti… eres preciosa… bombón…

Fighter ya no resistió más y cerró la computadora. Seiya Star tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Qué hermosa es la voz de Serena!

- ¡Ni creas que me vuelvo a hacer pasar por ti!

- Sei… es que precisamente eso es lo que vas a hacer por mí cuando yo muera…

- ¿Qué? – Fighter se levantó, arrojó la laptop a un lado y sacudió a Star hasta que su gemelo abrió los ojos. - ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- No hermano… - Star empezó a llorar. – Es la única solución que encontré en cuanto supe que iba a morir. Y siento que el final ya está muy cerca. Sei… tienes que volver a Japón… ahora tú tienes que cuidar a mamá… Y como un favor muy especial para mí… tienes que hacerte pasar por mí con mi bombón. No quiero que Serena sufra. No quiero que Serena sepa que su novio murió. No te pido que te enamores de ella. No te pido que la ames. Lo único que te pido es que vuelvas, que por unos meses te hagas pasar por mí y muy sutilmente, hagas una transición en que Serena te vea como un amigo para que así ella pueda dejarme ir. Nadie espera que Seiya Fighter vuelva nunca. Pero todos esperan, mi madre, mi padre, mi bombón, que Seiya Star vuelva. Y tú sabes que jamás podré volver. Un Seiya Kou debe volver. Y tú eres un Seiya Kou. Sei… júramelo. Es mi última voluntad. Protege a mi madre, protege a bombón. Sabes cómo es papá. Si él se entera que yo morí, tú y yo sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz. Y no lo podemos permitir. Sei… júramelo. Júrame que volverás y te harás pasar por mí. Júrame que volverás y serás Seiya Kou. Serás Seiya Star Kou. Al fin y al cabo tú mataste tu identidad como Seiya Fighter Kou. Un Seiya Kou debe sobrevivir. Y ese serás tú.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me rehuso! – negó Fighter.

- No puedes rehusarte. Sabes lo que hay en juego. Sabes que está de por medio la seguridad y la cordura de nuestra madre. Sabes que mi padre es tan desgraciado que podría llegar a intentar seducir a mi bombón… ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No lo permitas! ¡Lo he visto en sus ojos! ¡Nuestro padre desea a Serena! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tienes que defenderla! ¡No te pido que la ames si no quieres! ¡Pero defiéndela por lo que tú más quieras! ¡Por mí!

- ¡Sei! – Fighter tomó de la mano a Star que en ese momento estaba teniendo otro mareo y le acercó el bote de basura para que vomitara. Seiya Star sintiéndose desfallecer, se aferró a su hermano.

- ¡Júramelo Seiya! ¡Júrame que cuando yo muera, tú volverás, no dirás nada sobre mi muerte y te harás pasar por mí y harás lo que yo he hecho todos estos años e intentarás sacar a mi madre de su depresión! ¡Mamá por años ha tratado de dar contigo pero mi padre es el que firma las cuentas y por eso no puede contratar un detective para dar con tu paradero! ¡Mamá está muerta en vida! ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Tienes que volver y proteger a mi bombón! ¡Y si llegaras a enamorarte de ella, no te voy a culpar por ello!

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a enamorarme del amor de tu vida? – Fighter apretó la mano de su hermano.

- No la conoces… es la mejor mujer que existe… y cuando yo ya no esté, te juro yo también a ti que no me opondré, esté donde esté… pero aun y si eso no pasa y decides alejarte de ella, no importa… ¡pero protégela! ¡Haz ese pequeño sacrificio por mí! ¡Hazte pasar por mí para que mi padre no pueda tocarla! ¡Júrame Sei que cuando no esté volverás, te harás pasar por mí, guardarás en silencio mi muerte, arreglarás las cosas y después de eso, seguirás adelante con tus sueños! ¡Júramelo Seiya! ¡No podre morir en paz si tú no me juras que lo harás! ¡Júramelo Sei! ¡Júramelo!

Seiya Fighter vio a su hermano y tan sólo en unas horas parecía haber enflaquecido y las profundas ojeras lo hacían verse más débil y demacrado. Su hermano lo había apoyado cuando él se había salido de su hogar. Star había cargado con todo lo que él se había negado a aceptar. No podía fallarle ahora. Y cerró los ojos, consciente de que lo que iba a decir, tal vez lo pagaría muy caro. Pero se hincó al lado de su hermano gemelo, lo tomó de la mano, se la besó y le dijo mirándolo a sus idénticos ojos zafiros.

- Está bien Sei… Está bien… Te lo juro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola nenas! Pues ya saben porqué esta historia se llama El Juramento y bueno, las cosas tenían que ser así y en el capítulo de hoy tenemos como invitados especiales a esta banda que tiene unas canciones buenísimas y me refiero a Bon Jovi. Córranle al Youtube y busquen este rolononón denominado I'll be there for you. Los Seiyas nunca nos fallan y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 13**

**I'll Be There For You**

Desde el día que Fighter había hecho el juramento, el alma de Star había descansado pero su cuerpo había continuado debilitándose a pasos agigantados. Ya no podía salir a las calles londinenses. Su debilidad se incrementaba y los dolores de cabeza eran sumamente intensos. Haruka, a pesar de la renuencia de Star, mandó traer a un doctor a que le hiciera un chequeo al gemelo de Seiya. ¿El diagnóstico? Star estaba entrando en agonía. Cuando escucharon eso, Michiru y Setsuna rompieron a llorar. Kakyuu corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto pero Taiki y Yaten se miraron el uno al otro. Habían aprendido en esas semanas a apreciar a Star como a un hermano más. Tomaron sus guitarras, la computadora y el micrófono con el que hacían demos y se transportaron a la recámara de los gemelos. Fighter estaba platicando con Star sobre Serena.

- ¿Y cómo te diste el valor de hablarle?

- Fue después de que te fuiste… - Seiya Star estaba recostado sobre la cama y su voz ya era más débil. Sus manos, enflaquecidas igual que su cuerpo no resistían mucho y sus grandes ojos azul zafiro parecían más grandes debido a las ojeras. Pero se iluminaban al hablar de Serena Tsukino. – Cuando fui a cambiar mis materias para poder estudiar Administración como quiso papá, me la topé. Se le cayeron sus libros y la ayudé… y recordé tu consejo…

- ¡No… no lo hiciste, Sei! ¿Le dijiste que tenía suerte de tropezarse con un hombre muy atractivo? – Fighter estaba incrédulo y Star sonrió con debilidad.

- Sí… seguí tu consejo y le pregunté si tenía novio… y al contestarme que no, le dije que aún tenía una oportunidad… y saqué tu frase… y la llamé bombón desde entonces…

Fighter sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano y Taiki carraspeó. Los gemelos miraron a Yaten y Taiki con los artefactos para grabar una canción y Seiya Fighter frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Bueno, ya que están hablando de amores, pensamos que Star y tú podrían componer alguna canción… sirve de que nos ayudan para la última que nos queda y que no hemos hecho para el nuevo disco… ¿qué opinas Star? ¿No te gustaría dedicarle una canción a tu bombón? ¿Componer una canción con nosotros y con Seiya?

Star sonrió y por un momento lo pensó. Fighter, preocupado de que su hermano fuera a fatigarse quiso hablar pero Star se adelantó.

- De hecho, quiero que sea de las últimas cosas que haga… Sei… ayúdame a encontrar las palabras para que si hemos de componer ahora una canción entre los cuatro, sea una canción que cuando tú y bombón la oigan, los dos sepan que es para ustedes… y se puedan acordar de mí…

Yaten tragó saliva. Aquello había sonado duro. Taiki intentó sonar alegre y Seiya Fighter abrazó a su hermano con desesperación.

- ¿Por qué, Sei? ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? ¿No te basta con el juramento?

- Tú vives a través de la música… vamos a hacerlo Sei… Anda… cúmpleme mis últimos caprichos… son tan pocos los que me quedan ya…

Fighter asintió con pesar y Taiki y Yaten se pusieron alrededor de la cama. Conectaron bocinas a la computadora y Seiya Fighter tomó pluma y cuaderno. Yaten intentó unos acordes y Star dijo.

- ¡Deténte! Esos me agradan…

- Ok… empecemos de ahí… ¿Cómo quieres empezar?

- Yo empezaré… con la despedida… a mi hermano… - dijo Fighter…

_I guess this time you're really leaving / supongo que esta vez realmente te irás_

_I heard your suitcase say goodbye / Oí a tu maleta decir adiós_

_And as my broken heart lies bleeding / y mientras yace sangrando mi corazón roto_

_You say true love is suicide / tú dices que el amor verdadero es suicida_

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers / dices que has llorado mil ríos_

_And now you're swimming for the shore / y ahora estás nadando hacia la orilla_

_You left me drowning in my tears / me dejaste ahogado en mis lágrimas_

_And you won't save me anymore / y no me salvarás más_

- ¿De veras sientes eso Sei?

- ¡Es que no puede ni debe ser así! – Fighter se llevó la mano a la frente y tomó la mano de su gemelo. – Debimos habernos ido juntos.

- Bueno en dado caso ya sé que responderte…

_I'll be there for you / Yo estaré ahí por ti_

_These five words I swear to you / Estas cinco palabras te las juro_

_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you / cuando respiras quiero ser el aire para ti_

_I'll be there for you / yo estaré ahí por ti_

- Eso fue hermoso Star… - Taiki terminó el acorde y Yaten verificó que se hubiera grabado y puso la pausa.

- ¿Estás anotando Fighter? – preguntó el platinado.

- Sí.

- Bien… sigamos… ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

- Algo que te recuerde el juramento Sei… Anota esto… - pidió Star.

_I know you know we've had some good times / Yo sé que sabes que hemos tenido buenos momentos_

_Now they had their own hiding place / ahora tienen su propio lugar escondido_

_I can promise you tomorrow / te puedo prometer el mañana_

_But I can't buy back yesterday / pero no puedo comprar y regresar el pasado_

- Ahora esto será para Serena… para mi dulce bombón…

_And baby you know my hands are dirty / y bombón, tu sabes que mis manos están sucias_

_But I wanted to be your Valentine / pero quería ser tu día de San Valentín_

_I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby / yo seré tu agua cuando tengas sed, bombón_

_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine / cuando te emborraches, yo seré el vino_

- ¿Tanto la amas? – preguntó Yaten.

- Tanto la amo….

_I'll be there for you / Yo estaré ahí por ti_

_These five words I swear to you / Estas cinco palabras te las juro_

_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you / cuando respiras quiero ser el aire para ti_

_I'll be there for you / yo estaré ahí por ti_

_I'd live and I'd die for you / viviría y moriría por ti_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you / robaría el sol del cielo por ti_

_Words can´t say what love can do / las palabras no pueden decir lo que el amor puede hacer_

_I'll be there for you / you estaré ahí por ti_

- Sei… ayúdame… tú serás quien se haga pasar por mí… ya has hablado con ella… ayúdame…

- De acuerdo… deja pienso… - Fighter recordó los ojos celestes que lo miraban a través de la computadora y del hermoso cabello rubio y sus palabras empezaron a brotar, como si el dolor de su hermano que se iba a ir, estuviera fluyendo a través de su boca. Pero como si él lo sintiera también.

_I wasn't there when you were happy / no estuve ahí cuando fuiste feliz_

_And I wasn't there when you were down / y no estuve ahí cuando estuviste triste_

_Didn't mean to miss your birthday baby / no fue mi intención perderme tu cumpleaños bombón_

_I'd wish I'd seen you blow those candles out / Hubiera deseado verte soplar esas velas_

_I'll be there for you / Yo estaré ahí por ti_

_These five words I swear to you / Estas cinco palabras te las juro_

_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you / cuando respiras quiero ser el aire para ti_

_I'll be there for you / yo estaré ahí por ti_

_I'd live and I'd die for you / viviría y moriría por ti_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you / robaría el sol del cielo por ti_

_Words can´t say what love can do / las palabras no pueden decir lo que el amor puede hacer_

_I'll be there for you / you estaré ahí por ti…_

Cuando finalizaron Taiki y Yaten y pusieron stop a la computadora, Taiki tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Yaten igual. Fighter tenía a su hermano de la mano.

- ¿Te agradó como quedó?

- Sí. Si la graban, acuérdate de mí y aségurate que Serena la oiga… mi bombón…

- Lo haré Sei…

- ¡Llamaré a Haruka y Michiru para que oigan esto! ¡Esto es oro puro! – exclamó Yaten. Taiki lo siguió y Star miró a su hermano.

- Sabemos que puede llegar a ser tu bombón.

- No Star… No Sei… lo haré por tiempo prudencial pero me alejaré de ella de manera que no la hiera… pero…

Fighter iba a continuar cuando un espasmo levantó violentamente a Star de la cama y comenzó a vomitar. Pero esta vez no era como las anteriores. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y comenzó a tiritar. Seiya lo tomó entre sus brazos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Sei! ¡Sei! ¡Ayúdenme!

Haruka y Michiru entraron en ese instante y al grito de Fighter todos entraron. Star empezó a convulsionarse y de pronto Fighter se dio cuenta que su hermano había perdido control de esfínteres. Star se hizo ovillo y Haruka fue la única que tuvo la lucidez necesaria para dar órdenes.

- ¡Rápido! Yaten, trae el calentador, Seiya, cambia a tu hermano, Yaten, ve por cobijas extras y Michiru, trae compresas frías… - la rubia tocó la frente de Star. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. - ¡Setsuna! Que Kakyuu te acompañe… ve a la Iglesia de la esquina y que te acompañe un sacerdote aquí…

- ¿Qué? Fighter se levantó impulsado y empujó a Haruka. - ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Muchacho… - Haruka ignoró la agresión de Seiya – Sé fuerte… y hagan todos lo que les estoy diciendo. – Todos se retiraron y obedecieron mientras Star tiritaba en la cama. – Fighter abrazó a su hermano y Haruka lo abrazó a él a su vez. – Sé fuerte Seiya… porque probablemente… muy probablemente esta estrella haya entrado ya en agonía… y tengas que decirle adiós esta noche…

Seiya no respondió. Sólo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron sobre el pecho de su hermano gemelo en agonía. Lágrimas que llegaban al corazón, pero no al alma de un cuerpo que iba a exhalar su último suspiro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola nenas! Una super mega disculpa por el atraso pero es que de veras que a veces la vida de uno parece fic y se actualiza y uno dice, shit! Pero bueno, no es novedad que vamos a llorar... y bien... Corran al youtube... el invitado musical del día de hoy, créanlo o no es Robert Pattinson con la canción Let Me Sign... El día de hoy, un Seiya se nos va, no porque nos falle, si no porque completó su ciclo... pero el Seiya que nos queda no nos falla... así que Éxito!**

**Capítulo 14**

**Una Estrella Fugaz se Va**

Fighter había cambiado las ropas de Star. Éste estaba tendido en la cama, tiritando, cubierto de cobijas. Todos estaban en el cuarto, sentados en sillas o en el suelo mientras Fighter estaba limpiando el rostro de su gemelo, sosteniendo su mano o hablándole.

- Sei… Sei… aguanta… vas a estar bien…

Seiya Star intentó abrir los ojos. Todo le pesaba. Sabía que su final estaba cerca. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para formular las frases adecuadas.

- Hermano… perdóname…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Fighter le acarició el cabello negro a su gemelo y se contuvo para no soltarse a llorar.

- Perdóname… siento que he fallado como hermano… Yo debí haberme ido contigo aquel día que papá te corrió. Yo debí haber insistido en que vinieras conmigo a la preparatoria Juuban… Acaso Serena se hubiese enamorado de ti…

- No digas tonterías…

- Es verdad… - Star tosió pero se compuso para seguir hablando – De los dos, tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte… el abuelo lo supo siempre… Recuerdo tanto el cumpleaños donde yo caí a la alberca… y tú me salvaste… papá me perdonó las clases de natación y a ti te obligó a vencer el miedo… pero no fue él… tú lo venciste y me salvaste… y tu deseo de cumpleaños fue que yo nunca te faltara… Creo que no se va a cumplir después de todo…

- ¡Cállate Sei! – Fighter empezó a llorar y apretó la mano de su hermano. - ¡Todavía no vas a dejarme! ¡Te necesito, con un demonio! ¡Eres mi otra mitad! ¡Nacimos juntos! ¡Vamos a morir juntos entonces!

- No Sei… - Seiya Star tosió y Yaten le acercó el bote por si quisiera vomitar. Taiki miraba la escena con pesar y Setsuna lloraba silenciosamente. Se imaginaba en Japón a Neherenia Kou, ajena al reencuentro de sus gemelos y a la muerte de uno de ellos. Michiru estaba afuera con el sacerdote, esperando a que Star terminara de hablar con Fighter y Haruka se sentía despedazada e impotente. – No Sei… tú tienes que seguir… me lo juraste. Me juraste que volverás. Que habrá un Seiya Kou que defienda a mamá y que no haga llorar a bombón. A nadie le importa nuestro segundo nombre. Nadie espera que Fighter vuelva. Nadie espera que Star afirme que Star es su segundo nombre. Sólo se espera que Seiya Kou vuelva… Hazlas felices...

- ¡Jamás podré reemplazarte! ¡Soy un extraño! – rebatió Fighter.

- No es verdad, Sei… y si te enamoras de bombón…

- ¡Nunca te robaré el amor de tu bombón! Sólo no la haré sufrir pero me alejaré… te lo prometo…

- No te preocupes… si te enamoras de ella, recuerda que somos gemelos… yo seguiré viviendo en ti… - Star empezó a tiritar de nuevo y entonces fue que él empezó a llorar a la par que su gemelo. – Sei… Sei… tengo mucho frío…

- Te pondré más cobijas… - Fighter sollozaba pero Star lo detuvo.

- No te vayas… tengo miedo… tengo frío y tengo mucho miedo, Sei…

Setsuna fue quien puso más cobijas sobre Star y Fighter se acostó con su hermano.

- No te mueras Star… - Seiya abrazó a su gemelo mientras Taiki y Yaten no pudieron evitar acercarse a darle muestras de afecto al que ya consideraban un hermano más.

- Verás que sales de esta… y grabarás con nosotros la canción… - dijo Yaten.

- Te quedó hermosa Star… - apoyó Taiki.

- Gracias… hicieron mi vida más feliz… gracias por ser los hermanos de Sei cuando los necesitó… - Sei se apretó a su hermano gemelo y Haruka, al ver como los ojos de Star se ponían en blanco cada vez más seguido, hizo pasar a Michiru con el sacerdote.

Taiki y Yaten se hicieron a un lado. Haruka miró a Fighter pero este hizo un gesto negativo. No se iba a mover del lado de su gemelo. El sacerdote se acercó a Star y comenzó a rezar. Seiya Star estaba temblando pero se calmaba cuando su gemelo lo abrazaba. El sacerdote le dio los santos óleos y salió. Fighter no podía dejar de llorar pero su hermano dejaba de temblar. Aterrado, se hincó y vio que Star estaba yéndose. Impactado, impotente, ajeno a las presencias que lo rodeaban, sintiéndose solo y enloquecido, agitó el cuerpo casi inerte de su gemelo.

- ¡Sei! ¡Sei! ¡Por favor! ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes!

- Sei… - Star hizo un gran esfuerzo para volver de ese túnel de luz que comenzaba a vislumbrar. – Sei… no culpes a Dios por creer que me ha arrebatado de tu lado antes de tiempo. No grabes este momento en tu mente. Recuérdame sonriendo. Cuando pienses en mí, piensa en todas las veces que estuvimos juntos. Piensa que yo sigo en ti. Piensa que yo estaré sonriendo en cada persona que me conoció y que cada vez que necesites de mí, sólo tienes que verte en un espejo… yo estaré ahí por ti… te lo juro… te lo juro…

Seiya Star se quedó de pronto inmóvil. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la nada pero como si estuvieran viendo la cosa más hermosa del Universo. Exhaló su último suspiro y con él, cerró para siempre sus hermosos ojos zafiro y ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha. La estrella fugaz que era, se había vuelto polvo de estrellas. Seiya Fighter se aterró y movió a su hermano sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- ¡Sei! ¿Sei? ¿Sei? ¡No! ¡No! – el grito de Seiya fue desgarrador y Yaten y Taiki tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no moviera el cuerpo ya inerte de su hermano. Fighter peleaba, quería mover el cuerpo, obligar al alma de su hermano a volver a costa de lo que fuera y Michiru y Setsuna, junto con Kakyuu, rompieron en llanto. Haruka era la única que a pesar de sentir el corazón destrozado, tenía lucidez para hacer las cosas.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Star se ha ido!

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Sei! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! ¡Suéltame Taiki! ¡Yaten! ¡Tengo que moverlo! ¡Puede volver todavía!

- ¡Muchacho! – Haruka abofeteó fuertemente a Seiya para que este reaccionara. - ¡Contrólate! ¡Seiya Star se ha ido! ¡Ya no sirve de nada! ¡Llora lo que quieras! ¡Sólo podemos hacer eso! ¡Pero tu hermano ya descansa en paz!

Seiya se quedó viendo fijamente a Haruka. Dejó de luchar en contra de Taiki y Yaten y se dejó caer al lado del inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano. Ahora estaba solo. Ahora entendía el juramento que le había hecho a Star. Se inclinó y besó la frente de su gemelo. Todavía llorando, susurró.

- Descansa en paz, Seiya… Nos volveremos a ver hermano… Te lo juro.

S&S

Haruka se hizo cargo de todos los arreglos para el funeral. Fue algo prácticamente secreto. Seiya parecía un zombi. Durante el tiempo que duró la velación del cuerpo, Seiya salió con su guitarra. Todos se quedaron inmóviles y se sentó al lado del ataúd donde descansaba Star. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

- Sei… sé que tu amor por tu bombón fue tan grande que te fuiste pensando en ella… lo sé… - Fighter se controló para que su voz no se quebrara- Y seguramente te fuiste así… pensando en ella… te despido con esta canción hermano…

Fighter empezó a tocar unos acordes suaves y empezó a cantar con una voz desgarradora. Setsuna, Michiru y Kakyuu lloraban. Taiki y Yaten hicieron guardia de honor mientras Seiya cantaba.

_Ooh… standing by a broken tree / Ooh… de pie, junto a un árbol roto_

_Her hands are all twisted / sus manos están torcidas totalmente_

_She's pointing at me / ella está apuntando hacia mí_

_I was damned by the light comin' / estaba condenado por la luz que venía hacia mí_

_Over all as she/ sobre todo estaba ella_

_Spoke with a voice that/ que habló con una voz_

_disrupted the sky/ que interrumpió al Cielo_

_She said / ella dijo_

_'Walk on over, yeah / "Camina hacia mí, sí_

_to this bit of shade / a este pedacito de sombra_

_I will wrap you in my arms' / que te cubriré con mis brazos"_

_And she said / Y ella dijo_

_'Let me sign / "Déjame firmar,_

_let me sign.' / déjame firmar"._

Después de eso, Haruka se encargó que se llevaran el cuerpo para cremarlo. Seiya esperó al lado de Taiki y Yaten. Kakyuu intentó convencerlo de que comiera algo pero se negó. Al fin, Haruka arribó con una preciosa copa de oro y plata donde estaban depositadas las cenizas de quien había sido en vida Seiya Star Kou. Seiya tomó la copa en sus manos y sin decir nada, se alejó y se encerró en su cuarto. Sostuvo por largo rato la copa contra su corazón y después de lo que pudieron ser dos horas o dos minutos o dos días, dejó la copa sobre su buró. Abrió la laptop de Star, ahora suya y se conectó a Skype. Ahí estaba conectada Serena Tsukino. Inmediatamente, le habló.

- Hola bombón, ¿cómo estás?

- ¡Seiya! Estaba empezando a creer que te habías olvidado de mí… - Serena hizo un puchero y a pesar de todo , Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Lo siento tanto, bombón… han pasado tantas cosas aquí… Si te contara, no me creerías… pero te tengo una buena noticia…

- ¿En serio? – Serena sonrió.

- Sí bombón… regreso pasado mañana a Japón y al fin podré verte…

- ¿De verdad? ¡Júrame que no estás bromeando! ¡Seiya!

- No bombón… de verdad… - Seiya le sonrió a la rubia de ojos celestes. – Te lo juro…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola niñas! Antes que nada, me disculpo por la demora. Ustedes bien saben que yo no soy de tardarme en actualizar. Pero la razón por la que me retrasé en hacerlo es porque ocurrió una desgracia. Un gran amigo mío falleció. Se nos fue de un infarto fulminante mientras dormía y pues todos nos quedamos en shock. Tan solo tenía 27 años y era el príncipe azul de una gran amiga mía. Así que por esta razón, este capítulo va dirigido para él. Para Carlos. Este capítulo va por ti. Porque te volveremos a ver y porque nos dejaste saber que los príncipes azules sí existen. Cuídanos y te volveremos a ver. **

**Capítulo 15**

**El Regreso**

- ¡No muchacho! ¡Me opongo rotundamente a que hagas semejante barbaridad! – Haruka levantaba su tono de voz mientras Seiya, pretendiendo que no la oía, hacía sus maletas. Estaba guardando toda la ropa de Star y la que él tenía, que no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la de su hermano, la estaba dejando en el closet. La que tenía algún parecido con la de su gemelo, la guardaba en sus maletas. Taiki y Yaten lo miraban tristes y Michiru trataba de contener la ira de Haruka.

- ¿No crees que deberías pensarlo mejor, Seiya? Lo que Star te hizo jurar es una locura… Muchísimas cosas pueden salir mal y ¿qué vas a hacer si te descubren? – Michiru habló con voz más calmada que la rubia.

- Además… - terció Kakyuu con un tono de celos que no pudo contener mientras veía a Seiya ignorar a sus jefas. - ¿Cómo vas a poder actuar de manera amorosa con alguien que no conoces en lo absoluto? ¿Vas a poder responderle como hombre?

- ¡Kakyuu, cállate! – Taiki la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza y la pelirroja hizo un gesto de dolor. En ese momento Seiya se detuvo, suspiró profundamente y miró a todos.

- ¡No espero que entiendan! ¡No espero que comprendan! ¡Pero hice un juramento y lo voy a cumplir! – Seiya miró de pronto a Haruka y la enfrentó. – Haruka, sé que es una barbaridad, no necesitas decírmelo ni recordármelo… Michiru, sé que miles y millones de cosas pueden salir mal pero solamente espero jugar mis cartas lo mejor que pueda… eso ya lo sabía desde el inicio… y tú Kakyuu… - Seiya se adelantó hasta tomarla de los brazos y acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios… no conozco a Serena más que por Skype… y tienes razón… no podré responderle como hombre… pero lo juré… y tendré que alejarme de ella antes de que las cosas se pongan peor… y tú no deberías preocuparte por eso Kakyuu… sé controlarme… he pasado años cerca de ti y nunca te he besado… ¿o sí?

Kakyuu sintió que los colores se le subieron a la cara y se sintió en extremo ofendida. Se soltó de los brazos de Seiya, contuvo las lágrimas y se fue no sin antes gritarle.

- ¡Eres un idiota Seiya! ¡Sólo un idiota se presta a ser el segundo y a recoger las migajas de un amor primero!

Yaten se acercó a Seiya y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- Discúlpala Seiya… de sobra debes de saber, si tienes buena intuición y no estás ciego, que por mucho tiempo, Kakyuu ha estado enamorada de ti…

- Lo sé… - Seiya se sintió derrotado. Pero nunca he podido verla de otra manera que no sea como amiga y compañera de trabajo…

- ¿Y qué planeas respecto a tu trabajo en Three Lights? – Haruka intervino. - ¿Me vas a dejar botada con el proyecto? Eres mi cuarto miembro y tal vez el más importante… las mezclas, las canciones, el look… que de hecho fue Star el que terminó haciéndolo… si ese día que lo conocimos no hubiera traído puesto ese traje, no hubiera surgido la idea de vestir a Taiki y Yaten de traje azul y amarillo y a Kakyuu con vestido rojo…

- No te preocupes por eso… por las noches me dedicaré a componer, te llamaré, nos contactaremos por Skype… haré lo que me digas… pero desde Japón. Además, planeo quedarme poco tiempo… ya me inventaré algo para cumplir con la última voluntad de mi hermano…

Justo en ese momento, entró Setsuna con una maleta hecha. Michiru abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Haruka resopló llena de furia.

- ¿Te vas también? – preguntó la violinista.

- Es más que obvio… me voy con Seiya…

- Pero señorita Setsuna… - Seiya iba a replicar y Setsuna le hizo un gesto de silencio.

- Star conocía a la perfección la administración de las empresas hoteleras. Aunque no le gustara. Y tú necesitas hacerte pasar por él. Y necesitas quien te dirija en algunas decisiones que seguramente tu padre te hará tomar cuando te tome por Star… Y yo no he olvidado mis lecciones de Administración…

- ¡Señorita Setsuna! ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso por mí?

- Por supuesto… volveremos a Japón… te ayudaré a hacer esto… por ti y por tu hermano…

- Siento que nada de esto debería estar pasando… - Haruka se dejó caer en un sillón mientras Michiru la veía y Yaten y Taiki abrazaban a Seiya.

- Esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti… - dijo Yaten.

- Te vamos a extrañar… pero… ¿vas a volver? – preguntó Taiki.

- ¡Desde luego! Volveré… cumpliré mi juramento y volveré… esta es mi vida… este es mi hogar… sólo tendré que dejarlo en pausa por unos meses… ahora mi prioridad es cumplir mi juramento… pero volveré a mis sueños… No les digo adiós… les digo hasta luego…

S&S

Al día siguiente, Setsuna y Seiya optaron por levantarse en la madrugada para no despedirse de los demás. No querían drama. Además, sabían que tarde o temprano regresarían a Inglaterra. Tomaron el vuelo y durante todo el trayecto, Seiya recordó todos los momentos que había pasado al lado de su hermano en Japón. Recordó a su madre. ¿Qué aspecto tendría ahora? Recordó a su padre y la noche en que lo había corrido de la mansión Kou. Si tan sólo supiera que ahora iba a regresar y por la puerta grande… Había acordado con Setsuna que ella se quedaría en su viejo departamento y la iría a visitar diariamente para darle informes detallados de todo. ¿Nervioso? No lo estaba. ¿Con pánico? Tal vez, pero era por la idea de toparse con el bombón de su hermano. Hacerse pasar por él en el aspecto romántico iba a ser un terreno peligrosísimo. Sabía que efectivamente, tendría que besarla pero pensó por un momento en lo que había dicho Kakyuu. ¿Y si tenía que responderle como hombre? No… tenía que buscar la manera de terminar con ella antes de que las cosas llegaran a un punto del cual no hubiera retorno. De repente, Setsuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Seiya…

- ¿Sí?

- Es vital que trates de no cometer errores. Sé que odias a tu padre… pero tendrás que actuar como Star… Tienes que disimular a toda costa…

- Lo sé… será difícil no partirle la cara… lo único que anhelo es ver a mi madre… llevo años sin verla… ¡mi mamá! Señorita Setsuna… mi mamá… Sei me dijo que siempre intentó buscarme…

- Tienes que controlar tus emociones… y donde no debes controlarlas es con Serena… la novia de Star… ella debe de creer que Star ha vuelto más amoroso que nunca… Sé que no es el momento pero… ¿nunca tuviste nada que ver con Kakyuu o con alguna otra chica?

Seiya abrió los ojos como platos y de pronto, bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Se sonrojó y Setsuna levantó la ceja.

- ¿Seiya?

- No… la verdad, no.

- ¿Qué? – Setsuna se sorprendió, levantó la voz y algunos pasajeros voltearon a verlos. - ¿Me quieres decir que Kakyuu se moría de amor por ti, todos lo sabíamos, eres condenadamente guapo y nunca has tenido nada que ver con una chica?

- Pues… sí. Es la verdad. Me encerré en mi mundo. Yo sólo trabajaba y la verdad es que Kakyuu para mí solo era una compañera de trabajo. No niego que es muy linda pero nunca la vi como algo más. En Japón nunca salía de casa. Star era el que tenía el club de fans. Venía a pedirme consejos pero yo le decía lo que me imaginaba que yo le diría a una chica de poder salir de mi encierro y de mi soledad. Luego nos fuimos a Inglaterra y tú sabes que me dediqué por completo a Three Lights. No… no sé nada… y antes de que me pregunte señorita Setsuna, me aterra la idea de pensar que mi primer beso será para la novia de mi hermano…

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Setsuna cerró los ojos. – De verdad… sólo espero que te salga bien… Ya casi estamos por aterrizar. Recuerda… llámame cuando sepas que nadie te está escuchando y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento en la empresa, avísame.

- De acuerdo…

- Suerte… la vas a necesitar…

- Gracias…

El avión aterrizó. Setsuna se separó inmediatamente de Seiya y éste empezó a hiperventilar. Estaba de regreso y se ajustó la corbata del traje de Star que portaba. No estaba acostumbrado a vestir tan elegante pero tenía que meterse de lleno en el papel de su hermano. Tomó su equipaje, iba saliendo y de pronto divisó a lo lejos a la hermosa chica rubia de ojos celestes que había conocido por Skype que brincaba y saltaba, con una sonrisa hermosa y dos malteadas de chocolate en las manos. Seiya la reconoció al instante. Tenía que ser ella. Aquella era el bombón de Star. Aquella definitivamente era Serena Tsukino. Pero definitivamente la pantalla de la computadora no le hacía justicia. Era muchísimo más hermosa en vivo y de pronto vio como la rubia empezaba a gritar y corría directamente hacia sus brazos. Seiya se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué hacía?

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

La chica se acercaba más, corriendo, librando a la gente que se movía a un lado y de pronto, recordando que su hermano la adoraba y que ahora él era Seiya Star Kou, dejó caer sus maletas y corrió hacia la hermosa rubia, que se arrojó a sus brazos. Seiya apreció el delicioso olor de su cabello y la apretó contra su pecho y sólo acertó a susurrar.

- Bombón…

- Seiya… sí… aquí estoy… aquí estás… esto ha sido una eternidad… - Serena levantó sus ojos y Seiya se perdió en el azul de esos ojos enamorados que no reconocieron la extrañeza y lo ajeno de algo que nunca había estado ahí, de alguien diferente. – Seiya… te amo… - Y Serena se paró de puntas, cerró los ojos y besó dulcemente a Seiya en los labios. Seiya sintió un roce tan dulce, como si fuera el aleteo de una mariposa, como si aquellos labios femeninos saborearan los suyos como un dulce con cuidado de no romperlo o no saborearlo tan intensamente y que tuviera ganas de más y se quedó totalmente alucinado por aquella sensación. Serena sonrió y con su risa lo hizo salir de su nube.

- ¿Amor? ¿Tanto me extrañaste que te perdiste con el primer beso de nuestro reencuentro?

- Perdóname… lo siento bombón pero te extraño tanto que no puedo creer que pienses que con ese beso vas a darle la bienvenida a tu novio… ven acá…

Seiya, tomándose en serio el papel de novio de Serena Tsukino, la tomó de la cintura, le acarició aquel rostro suave, se acercó a sus labios y después de haber aprendido la lección de la maestra, depositó en los labios de ella un beso como él soñó y pensó que lo daría de haber tenido una novia. Le dio un beso profundo, largo, cariñoso, apasionado y Serena, totalmente arrobada por aquella sensación de que su novio tal vez la había extrañado demasiado porque no conocía esa manera de besar suya, suspiró y le importó un comino que estuvieran en medio del aeropuerto y dejó caer las malteadas de chocolate que traía en las manos. Se aferró a los hombros de Seiya y éste la apretó por la cintura hasta que tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con las suyas y terminó el beso con uno breve, uniendo su frente y su nariz con la de ella.

- Te extrañé mucho bombón…

- Oh por dios… - Serena había perdido el aliento. – Después de este beso, creo que voy a pensar seriamente en dejarte ir alguna que otra vez… Jamás me habías besado así… Seiya… te amo… ¿nos podemos ir?

- Claro bombón… vámonos…

- Ash… me dejaste tan atontada que tiré las malteadas… una era para ti y otra para mí…

- No importa… te compraré todas las que quieras… - dijo Seiya mientras sonreía, cargaba sus maletas y tomaba la mano de "su ahora" novia.

S&S

- Tu madre y tu padre están muy impacientes por verte… - dijo Serena mientras el taxi los conducía a la mansión Kou. Los pensamientos de Seiya iban a mil por hora y para controlarse, no soltaba la mano de Serena.

- ¿Los has visto muy seguido?

- A tu papá más que a tu mamá…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya volteó rápidamente hacia la rubia y esta se agachó un poco.

- De hecho es algo de lo que quería hablarte… tu papá es muy atento pero… yo ya quería que volvieras… me llevo muy bien con tu madre, tu madre es un encanto pero tu papá con el pretexto de que no estabas, me abordaba mucho… claro, con el pretexto de que tú le hablabas para pedirle que lo hiciera… ¿eso es cierto Seiya?

Seiya apretó la mandíbula lleno de furia. Sei tenía razón. Darien, ese maldito asqueroso que muy a pesar suyo era su padre, seguía haciendo de las suyas. Pero tenía que actuar como Star. Así que sonrió y le dijo.

- Por supuesto bombón. Pero ya no verás más a papá. Ya llegué yo… no te preocupes por eso…

- ¡Qué bueno! Pero no tenías que pedirle a tu papá que se molestara!

- Ya sabes como soy… tengo que protegerte… ¡al fin llegamos!

La mansión Kou estaba frente a ellos y Serena le ayudó a Seiya con su saco. Bajaron y Seiya observó cuidadosamente lo que por años fue su casa antes de que se fuera. Serena se colgó de su brazo y él le besó la mejilla.

- ¡Aquí estamos! Tus papás deben estar esperándote… ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje solo con ellos?

- ¿Te molestaría bombón?

- No… para nada… ¿me llamas después?

- Por supuesto… cenamos esta noche… Pero no te irás en taxi… le diré al chofer que te lleve…

- De acuerdo…

Seiya tocó y una jovencita de cabello lila abrió. Star le había enseñado bien todo pero fue Serena la que habló.

- ¡Hola Diana!

- Señorita Serena… ¡oh por Dios! ¡Joven Seiya!

- Diana… he vuelto… pero no hables fuerte… es una sorpresa… ¿puedes decirle a Jedite que lleve a bombón a su casa?

- ¡Claro joven! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Cómo se pondrá su mamá!

- Nos vemos luego bombón…

- Adiós… hasta la noche… - Serena se despidió siguiendo a Diana.

Seiya penetró y revivió los momentos en que se había ido de esa casa. Y ahora estaba de regreso. Dejó las maletas y subió las escaleras. Se sabía de memoria cómo llegar a las habitaciones de su madre. Llegó hasta la puerta y respiró fuerte para darse valor. Por fin iba a ver de nuevo a su mamá. Tragó saliva y tocó. La dulce voz de su madre le respondió.

- ¿Eres tú Diana? Pasa…

- No mami… no soy Diana…

Neherenia estaba leyendo un libro y bebiendo café. Cuando oyó la voz masculina, dejó caer la taza que se estrelló en la magnífica alfombra. Levantó la vista y encontró unos enormes ojos zafiro que la veían con un inmenso amor.

- ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya?

- Mami… mamá… - Seiya luchaba por no llorar y se acercó lentamente hacia Neherenia. La vio más acabada. Con más arrugas y con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos azules que no podía disimular. Le tomó la mano, se la besó y se la llevó a su cara. – Mamá… soy Seiya… regresé… ya volví como te lo prometí…

- ¡Hijo! – Neherenia lo abrazó y Seiya sintió que un gran vacío de su corazón volvía a llenarse. – Duraste demasiado tiempo fuera… ¡no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo!

- ¡Ya estoy aquí mamita… ya estoy aquí!

De pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Seiya y Neherenia voltearon al mismo tiempo y Seiya tuvo que fingir para no levantarse en puños contra la figura que se dibujaba en el dintel.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Darien apareció y de pronto sonrió. - ¡Ah, Seiya! Ya has vuelto… me alegra porque por fin podrás ponerte a trabajar… Necesito que cheques varias cosas de la corporación… ¿Ya te sientes restablecido hijo?

- ¡Al cien por ciento papá! – respondió Seiya con una alegría que ni de milagro sentía.

- Vaya… me alegra entonces que hayas ido a Inglaterra… se te ve muy bien… ¿la pasaste bien?

- ¡Mejor que nunca papá!

- Bien… ¿Mañana a las 9 en la empresa? Te pediría que fueras hoy pero supongo que irás a ver a Serena… a tu novia… muy linda muchacha por cierto…

- Lo sé papá… - Seiya estaba que hervía por dentro pero disimulaba mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de su madre.

- Entonces… ¿mañana a las 9?

- Ahí estaré papá…

- Te estaré esperando Seiya… - la voz de Darien sonó como una amenaza.

- Yo te esperaré papá… porque planeo llegar antes que tú… - amenazó Seiya mientras abrazaba alegremente a su madre y Darien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Salió y Seiya sonreía. Pensaba en sus adentros.

_"La guerra papito… la guerra está declarada…"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**El Inicio del Juramento**

Neherenia abrazó a su hijo y Seiya se hincó de nueva cuenta para abrazar a su madre después de que Darien los dejara solos de nuevo. Fighter no pudo evitar que se le salieran algunas lágrimas y su madre le levantó el rostro.

- ¿Mi estrella… está llorando? ¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti hijo?

- Mamá… es que siento que te extrañé como si me hubiese ido por años en vez de un mes y semanas… - Seiya se limpió el llanto con las manos y Neherenia le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que yo extraño a tu hermano Star? – Seiya de pronto se puso rígido y miró a su madre que comenzaba también a llorar. Seiya le limpió el rostro y tuvo ganas de gritarle que él era Fighter y que no tenía por qué extrañarlo más pero se contuvo y la abrazó.

- Lo sé… lo sé mamá… tiene que haber una manera… yo también lo extraño…

- Tu padre jamás me dará el dinero que necesito para pagar al detective que quiero… - Neherenia miró hacia la ventana con dolor. – Si tú te hubieses ido con él aquella noche maldita yo ya estaría muerta…

- Mamá… - Seiya intentaba paor todos los medios controlar sus impulsos y actuar como su gemelo. - ¿Te acuerdas de la señorita Setsuna? La que le daba clases a mi hermano…

- ¡Cómo no recordarla! Ella hubiese sido la base para encontrar a tu hermano… a mi pequeño Fighter… pero cuando tu hermano se fue, Setsuna Meioh también desapareció…

- Mamita… te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por extraer dinero del corporativo para que puedas buscar a mi hermano…

- ¡No te enfrentes a tu padre hijo! – Neherenia suplicó. – Si hasta ahora te has llevado bien con él es porque no te le has enfrentado y no quiero que lo hagas por mí… ya haces demasiado defendiéndome de sus ironías y sarcasmos… lo único que le pido a Dios es que antes que me lleve al lado de tu abuelo, es ver otra vez a tu hermano… ¡Pero me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto mi estrella! ¡Dame otro beso para que puedas irte a cenar con tu novia!

Seiya sonrió y llenó de besos el rostro de su madre y salió lentamente de la alcoba. Cerró los ojos, impotente ante lo que había visto y oído y sabía que aquello le iba a costar muchísimo trabajo. Star se había quedado corto en relación a lo que su padre había estado haciendo todos esos años. Había acabado con el espíritu de su madre. Había acabado con las aspiraciones de Star y de sus sueños y ahora por la propia Serena sabía que estaba cortejando a la novia de su propio hijo. Y ese era su propio padre. ¡Maldita sea! Respiró profundo para conservar la calma y de pronto se topó con Diana, la damita de compañía de su madre.

- Joven, ya mandé que le subieran todo su equipaje a su recámara… ¿desea alguna otra cosa?

- Sólo que me tengan listo mi auto para más tarde. Saldré a cenar con mi novia.

- Claro, joven…

- Diana… - la damita ya se retiraba cuando se detuvo ante la voz de Seiya.

- Dígame joven…

- Necesito que me traigas escoba, trapeador, cubeta, sacudidor… todo lo necesario para limpiar un cuarto. Pero quiero que me lo traigas en secreto y sobre todo sin que se de cuenta mi padre… ¿Me entendiste? A la voz de ya…

- Pero joven… - Diana se quedó atónita. – Mejor dígame que habitación hay que limpiar…

- Tú sabes perfectamente que está prohibido limpiar la habitación de mi hermano Seiya Fighter… y que nadie puede entrar ahí…

- Ah… la habitación de su gemelo… - Diana palideció y comprendió de inmediato. – No me diga que planea… ¿usted?

- Haz lo que te digo… ni una palabra a mamá…

- Lo que ordene joven.

La chiquilla de cabellos lila volaba por la escalera mientras Seiya penetró en la habitación de su hermano, su ahora habitación. Estaba tan cambiada. La recordaba llena de posters de futbol americano, mucho más alegre, con afiches de la NFL y ahora era mucho más sobria. Nada de sus aficiones. Lo único que reconoció como parte de Seiya Star fue un enorme portarretratos de plata labrada donde estaban su hermano y Serena en un parque de diversiones, sonriendo, y Serena estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Seiya guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. Fighter tomó el retrato y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. ¡Cuánto daría porque Star estuviera de regreso! Y ahora él ya había besado a su bombón. Y lo que era peor…. Le había gustado. Definitivamente, Serena Tsukino era el tipo de chica que le hubiese gustado conocer y tratar y que probablemente, le hubiese gustado enamorar... pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que tener en cuenta que sólo se haría pasar por Star por un tiempo y en calidad de cobrarse lo que tenía que ser cobrado y de no lastimar a esa hermosa rubia con la noticia de una muerte. Además no era capaz de arrebatar el amor de su hermano. Tenía que meterse en la cabeza que sólo actuaría y nada más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Diana llegó con todos los aditamentos de limpieza que había pedido.

- Joven Seiya, aquí está lo que me pidió. Tuve que traerlo de incógnito. Sólo le pido que por favor nadie sepa que va a entrar a la recámara del joven Seiya Fighter… si su padre se entera…

- Lo sé por descontado Diana… gracias.

La damita se retiró y Seiya agarró las cosas. Se cercioró que nadie lo veía y entró a su antiguo y verdadero cuarto. Se sintió despedazado al ver que todo estaba sucio, descuidado, como si de verdad, él hubiese muerto. Pero al mismo tiempo, se alegró de ver que todo seguía igual. Sus pósters, sus partituras, sus libros, sus animes, sus cds… todo seguía igual pero cubierto de polvo, todo lleno de telarañas. Se acercó al corcho donde tenía pegadas sus fotos favoritas. Ahí estaban su abuelo Artemis con Star y él en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños donde se había dado cuenta que para él su destino era bien diferente. Se quitó el saco, la corbata y con infinita paciencia y felicidad, empezó a limpiar su cuarto de adolescente. Quitó el polvo, barrió, trapeó hasta que todo quedó decente. Al terminar, sintió que volvía a ser él mismo por fin. Regresó a la habitación de Star y sacó con cuidado de su maleta algo que llevaba muy bien empacado. Regresó a su habitación, la verdadera, y lo abrió. Era la copa de oro y plata con las cenizas de Seiya Star Kou. Fighter colocó con cuidado la copa con las cenizas de su gemelo en la repisa donde solía poner su guitarra favorita que era su trofeo. Susurró.

- Ahora es tu turno de quedarte aquí Sei. Nadie vendrá. Como tú dices, a nadie le interesa Seiya Fighter. Guíame desde aquí hermano… Te amo…

S&S

Seiya pasó a recoger a Serena en el auto de Star con ayuda del GPS. Lo bueno es que planeaba quedarse con Serena en su casa puesto que ya había ordenado la cena en un restaurante de primera y ya llevaba vino y rosas. También llevaba malteadas de chocolate por las que se habían caído. Llamó a la puerta y Serena ya se había arrojado a sus brazos y no le dio tiempo ni de decir hola puesto que ya se estaban besando en la boca. Seiya se sentía tan culpable de estar tomando la identidad de su hermano pero aquella boca, aquella voz, aquella cara que lo llamaba por su nombre que por una maldita coincidencia era el mismo que el de su hermano, era un hechizo que no podía romper.

- Ya te estabas tardando Seiya…

- ¿Malteada de chocolate para mi bombón?

- ¡Gracias! – Serena le dio otro beso en la comisura de los labios y Seiya estaba a punto de agarrarla de la cintura y no soltarla jamás pero se contuvo.

- Traje la cena… ¿te molesta que cenemos aquí?

- ¡Para nada! – Serena se colgó de su brazo y lo jaló hacia el sillón. – De hecho estaba pensando que podíamos ver la tele hasta vegetar… y luego… pues… ¿qué tal si…?

En esas estaban cuando sonaron toquidos en la puerta. Seiya se volteó a ver a Serena.

- ¿Esperas a alguien bombón?

- No…

Seiya se paró directo a abrir la puerta y con quién se topó fue con su propio padre. Darien estaba ahí con un ramo de rosas rojas.

- ¡Hijo! Debí suponer que era tu carro el que estaba estacionado afuera…

- Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Seiya hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no agarrar al sujeto mejor conocido como su padre y estrangularlo. Serena se puso detrás de Seiya.

- Serena… querida… - Darien quiso entrar pero Seiya se lo impidió. – Quería avisarte que como ya llegó mi hijo, pues ya no tengo que verificar que estés bien… quería despedirme de ti con estas rosas… - extendió la mano para ofrecérselas a la rubia pero Seiya las tomó.

- No debiste papá… a mi novia, la cuido yo y como bien dijiste, ya volví…

- No me interrumpas Star… estoy hablando con una señorita…

- Gracias señor Darien… -Serena no sabía ni que decir pero se sentía extremedamente incómoda. – Le agradezco sus atenciones…

- Fue un placer querida… lo bueno es que mi hijo ha vuelto…

- Así es papá… ya volví… - dijo Seiya con voz resuelta. – Ahora si no te molesta, estaba en medio de algo importante con mi novia…

- Bien… no te tardes. Mañana tenemos junta a las nueve con los contadores del corporativo…

- Te dije que estaré ahí…

Seiya se controló para no azotar la puerta y Serena respiró tranquila cuando Darien se fue. Seiya le preguntó inmediatamente a Serena.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha venido mi padre aquí?

- Pues casi diario mientras no estuviste. Te dije en el taxi… pero lo bueno es que estás aquí…

- No te preocupes… no volverá… tú eres mía… mi bombón….

Seiya por impulso depositó un beso de fuego en los labios de Serena y esta sintió que la ternura se desvanecía y daba paso a una pasión desbordante que antes no había sentido. Pero así como de impulsivamente había comenzado el beso, así de impulsivamente terminó. Seiya se contuvo lo suficiente como para no empezar a desear algo que no podía terminar y besó la nariz de Serena.

- Ven bombón… vamos a cenar….

S&S

Al otro día, Seiya se levantó temprano. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido porque no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa rubia con la que había tenido la mejor cita de su vida. La primer cita que había tenido con una chica. Habían charlado, hecho bromas, se habían besado y hubiera sido perfecta a excepción de la aparición de su padre. Antes de dormir, había llamado a Setsuna para preguntarle si estaba bien lo que planeaba hacer para ayudar a su madre a conseguir el dinero y poner en aprietos a su padre. Setsuna dijo que era brillante. Así que tomó una taza de café negro, se enfundó en el mejor traje de Star, tomó su laptop y celular y le pidió a Jedite que lo llevara a las oficinas. Llegó con diez minutos de adelanto y se sentó en el lugar que correspondía en la sala de juntas a su hermano. Los demás miembros del corporativo fueron llegando y lo saludaban como si nada. Nadie sabía que él era el gemelo, el otro heredero. Al fin, llegó su padre y se dio inicio. Entonces Seiya se levantó, como el administrador y empezó a hablar.

- Señores, quisiera que hoy iniciáramos con algo que me interesa. Desde hace mucho tiempo hemos llevado la administración del corporativo y la contabilidad de manera interna pero en mi viaje a Inglaterra me he dado cuenta que nos estamos anclando y tenemos que abrirnos a la globalización. Es por eso que pido que se someta a votación que para poder promocionarnos y seguir con la innovación y el marketing que el Corporativo Hotelero Kou tiene mundialmente, se nos haga una auditoría externa para comprobar que efectivamente tenemos el dinero que nos arrojan los balances generales que nos presenta mi padre, el señor Darien Chiba y que son firmados por mi madre, Neherenia Kou…

Darien se puso rojo de rabia pero lo intentó disimular mientras los miembros asentían con simpatía la sugerencia de Seiya.

- No creo que sea necesaria la intervención de una auditoría externa…

- Para el marketing y el corporativo que somos y el prestigio que tenemos en este mundo de globalización, nos estamos tardando papá… - Seiya habló con voz firme y modulada. – Tenemos hoteles en los cinco continentes. Si alguna vez alguno de nuestros miembros quiere vender sus acciones en la bolsa de valores, necesitamos dar cuentas claras…

- Tiene razón Seiya… - dijo uno…

- Definitivamente… - apoyó otro…

- Artemis lo hubiese aprobado… - cuchichearon los demás.

- Hay que someterlo a votación… - dijo Darien esperando que su hijo no ganara con aquella propuesta. Era joven. Era su hijo. Seguro que rechazarían esa idea tan repentina. Seiya tomó la palabra desde el otro lado de la larga mesa.

- Los que estén en contra… levanten la mano.

Darien la levantó seguro de que todos la levantarían apoyándolo. Pero increíblemente fue el único que levantó el brazo. Seiya intentó disimular su sonrisa de victoria. Habló por segunda vez.

- Los que estén a favor de que se haga una auditoría externa…

Todos, incluyendo él, levantaron la mano. Darien se enfureció. Se puso rojo de rabia pero no pudo decir palabra alguna. Seiya sonrió y se sentó para asentar en el acta.

- Muy bien. Papá… la asamblea ha votado por una mayoría casi absoluta de no haber sido por tu voto en contra. Se hará una auditoría externa para comprobar que todo esté en orden… y más vale… estamos todos de acuerdo, pienso yo… que así sea…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola niñas! Muchas gracias por sus pésames, se los agradezco y como ven, pues ya he vuelto a las andadas... Seiya nunca nos falla y veamos cómo se va entramando esto... así que continuemos pues... Éxito!**

**Capítulo 17**

**Inician las Sospechas**

La asamblea se dio por terminada y Seiya tomó sus cosas y se retiró antes que nadie a la oficina de su gemelo. Su oficina ahora. Se dejó caer en la elegante butaca de cuero y su secretaria personal, una linda chica de cabello negro, enérgica y eficiente, llamada Rei Hino, entró inmediatamente.

- ¡Bienvenido Seiya! Ya te extrañábamos en el corporativo… ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

- Bien… gracias… - Seiya por un momento olvidó el nombre de la chica y toda la información que Star le había dado en Inglaterra. Afortunadamente, Rei llevaba en su traje su gafete con su nombre y Seiya pudo salir airoso de la situación. – Rei… ¿me puedes traer un café bien cargado por favor?

- ¿Cargado? Si a ti te gusta que esté prácticamente como agua de calcetín… - la pelinegra empezó a reír y Seiya disimuló el error y se rió con ella.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy algo desvelado… tú me entiendes…

- ¡Ah bueno! Eso lo explica todo… ¿Algo en lo que quieras que te asista después de la junta?

- Sí… necesito que me contactes con el mejor auditor de todo Japón. El consejo decidió que vamos a hacerle una auditoría externa al corporativo…

- Mmmm… - Rei se mordió los labios mientras tomaba notas en su I-Pad. - ¿Y cómo lo tomó tu padre?

- Prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta… - Seiya se volteó hacia la ventana y Rei levantó las cejas.

- ¡Uy, lo siento, Seiya! Vaya que regresaste con bríos… ¡En fin! Está bien… me encargaré de esto… ¿algo más? ¿Lo de siempre para almorzar?

- No… no almorzaré aquí. Iré a almorzar a casa…

- Bien. Con permiso…

Rei salió y Seiya estaba a punto de marcar el número de Setsuna cuando su teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sí?

- Tu padre te espera en su oficina… - Rei le informó. – Quiere que vayas enseguida.

- Gracias, Rei.

Seiya suspiró. Sabía que su padre no iba a estar nada contento con la sugerencia que había hecho y que había sido aceptada por el consejo administrativo. Pero tenía que comprobar si estaba haciendo bien las cosas y si no le estaba robando a su madre y lo más importante. ¿Por qué no le había permitido en todos esos años manejar su dinero siendo ella la dueña de todo? ¿Por qué no le permitía disponer de efectivo para contratar al detective que su madre quería para hallarlo a él? Resignado a seguir pretendiendo ser su gemelo, se encaminó a la oficina de su padre. Tocó.

- ¡Pasa!

Seiya hizo su mejor cara de poker e intentó emular la paciencia y dulzura que Star siempre tenía.

- ¿Mandaste llamarme papá?

- ¡Siéntate! – la voz de Darien era dura y era evidente que echaba espuma por la boca. Estaba sentado en el escritorio que antes pertenecía a Artemis Kou y ahora era él quien tenía por hábito fumar los mismos habanos que antes fumaba su abuelo. Seiya disimuló su disgusto y con calma, se sentó.

- Dime, papá… ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando para no preguntarme primero sobre tu sugerencia de la auditoría externa al corporativo antes de presentarla al consejo administrativo? – Darien levantó la voz y se levantó de la butaca y se situó detrás de su hijo, peligrosamente detrás de su cuello de tal manera que pudiera sentir su aliento y el tono de su voz en la oreja mientras Seiya cerraba los ojos. - ¿Me puedes explicar?

- Los asuntos del trabajo se tratan en el trabajo papá… Además, no pensé que fuera mala idea para ti…

- ¡Te equivocaste! ¿Quién te crees que eres para erigirte como líder de la empresa de esa manera en la junta que yo dirijo?

- Papá…

- ¡Ningún papá! – Darien apagó con furia el habano en el cenicero de plata pura que tenía en el escritorio y Seiya tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlarse y no pararse y enfrentarlo de una buena vez. - ¡Jamás esperé eso de ti Seiya! ¡Sabes perfectamente que tu único trabajo es ser mi mano derecha y obedecerme! ¡Nada más!

- Obedecerte implica hacer lo mejor para el corporativo y los hoteles…

- ¡De eso me encargo yo niño! ¡No quieras venir a educarme en lo que llevo haciendo durante años! ¡Me dejaste en total ridículo y lo que es peor es que ahora tu idea de la auditoría se tendrá que llevar a cabo…!

Seiya no aguantó más. Se levantó y se puso frente a su padre.

- Bueno… y ultimadamente… si llevas haciendo lo correcto todos estos años… ¿qué es lo que te apura?

Darien dio un paso hacia atrás, impresionado de que su hijo preferido se le pusiera al tú por tú. De pronto, creyó ver en él al hijo que había corrido hace años y que también se había enfrentado a él por defender a su madre pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. Frunció el ceño.

- ¡No me hables así Star!

- Perdóname papá… pero de verdad… ¿qué tiene de malo? La auditoría sólo nos traerá cosas buenas… créeme… confía en mí… Soy tu mano derecha… tú lo has dicho… sabes que te quiero y te respeto… - Seiya sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar en su propia boca. – Lo sabes… ¿verdad papá?

- No vuelvas a hacer nada sin consultarme y además quiero saber antes que nadie a quién vas a contratar como auditor… - dijo Darien un poco más tranquilo al oír el tono conciliador de Seiya.

- Claro papá… por supuesto… confía en mí… - Seiya le sonrió y abrazó a Darien. Salió de la oficina y Darien se quedó inmóvil.

- Si no fuera porque sé que el maldito de tu hermano se largó de nuestras vidas hace años… juraría que hoy lo vi en ti Star… podría jurarlo…

S&S

- ¿Bueno? – Setsuna contestó su celular mientras comía un sándwich y casi se atragantó cuando Seiya habló sin parar.

- ¡Señorita! Esto es más difícil de lo que parece… ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio a mi padre! ¡Y hoy estuve casi a punto de sacar mi verdadera personalidad y por momentos siento que se me olvida toda la información que Star me dio…! ¡Ya gané el primer asalto! Logré que se aprobara la auditoría externa al corporativo para saber si mi padre le ha estado robando a mi mamá su dinero pero aun así… Y además es cierto lo que Star sospechaba… Mi padre está detrás del bombón de mi hermano…. Y yo…

- Seiya…. Seiya… hey… espera un momento… ¡Alto! – Setsuna lo detuvo. – Siquiera déjame asimilar lo que me acabas de decir… Sabías que cumplir el juramento que le hiciste a tu hermano no iba a ser tarea fácil…

- Es que jurarlo fue una cosa… pero estarlo llevando a cabo es otra… siento que en cualquier momento puedo cometer un error… Una cosa es lucir exactamente igual que Star… pero somos diferentes… Él era el dulce… el entregado… el conciliador…

- Tú también lo eres Seiya… sólo que en ti la parte luchadora es más fuerte… Ahora eres tú el que debe aguantar. Además no será por mucho tiempo. Star te pidió que te hicieras pasar por él sólo el tiempo necesario para que Serena no sufriera, para descubrir a tu padre y para proteger a tu madre…

- Es que no sé si podré… - Seiya replicó con desaliento.

- Podrás… porque cuentas conmigo… con el apoyo de tu hermano donde quiera que ahora esté… y también con Haruka, con Michiru y con los Three Lights… ellos esperan por ti.

- Quisiera que esto terminara para poder volver… Aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué? – Setsuna se interesó.

- Hay dos cosas que me preocupan por encima del problema con mi padre… Después de volver a ver a mi madre… No sé si tenga el valor para dejarla de nuevo… Mi mamá lleva años sufriendo por mí. Y ahora sufrirá cuando sepa lo que le ocurrió a Star…

- Star te dijo que no tenía porqué saberlo…

- ¡Pero yo quiero que mi mamá me vea y me quiera a mí por ser Fighter y no por creer que está viendo a Star! – replicó rebelde Seiya. – Además… Serena… la novia de mi hermano… es tan linda y dulce como la describió. Ella realmente cree y no se ha dado cuenta en lo absoluto que ha besado a otro hombre. Ella ve en mí a Star. Y es tan hermosa… tan linda… tan inocente… que como me dijo Star… acaso me hubiese gustado que ella se hubiese enamorado de mí…

- Fighter… ¡qué cosas dices!

- ¿Suena loco, no es cierto? – Seiya se lamentó. – Pero me bastó verla en el aeropuerto y tener una cita con ella y hablar por teléfono y tener las expectativas de comportarme como su novio y besarme con ella que me duele pensar qué pensará cuando yo me aleje… Llorará por Star… pero no llorará por Fighter… por el que ahora está con ella…

- ¿No estás exagerando?

- Tal vez… Me tengo que ir señorita… Quedé de ver a Serena…

- Cuídate Fighter… ten cuidado…

- Lo haré…

S&S

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde con su madre después de almorzar, Seiya había invitado a Serena a cenar al club donde sus padres tenían membresía. En el Club Silver Millenium había toda clase de actividades, desde natación, equitación, billar y una exclusiva terraza para cenar. Cuando Seiya pasó por ella, Serena no sabía que ponerse pero Seiya ya había solucionado aquello. Llegó a su casa con una enorme caja de regalo en cuyo interior había un hermosísimo vestido plateado de Armani, al igual que el smoking con el que él se había vestido.

- ¡Seiya! ¡No te lo puedo creer! Es un vestido hermosísimo… ¡Me vas a echar a perder… ¡ Me puedo acostumbrar a esto…

- Pues acostúmbrate… quiero que dejes a la luna como un pobre resplandor al lado tuyo…

Seiya se sentó, nervioso, a que Serena se arreglara y cuando salió, se levantó y la admiró como un colegial. Se preguntó si Star se sentía así con ella. Serena corrió hacia él, lo besó apenas en los labios y le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Más hermosa que una estrella… ¿nos vamos?

Seiya le ofreció su brazo, subieron al auto y llegaron al club. Eran las seis de la tarde porque Seiya quería que Serena viera el atardecer. Pasaron por la piscina y algunos niños todavía estaban jugueteando. Serena se rió y Seiya coqueteó con ella, sintiendo en su interior que estaba robándole esos momentos a Star, sintiéndose culpable pero de pronto, el grito de una madre y de unos niños, hicieron que la pareja volteara.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Mi niño! ¡Se va a ahogar!

- ¡Mami! – el pequeño de unos cuatro años, se había resbalado en la parte más honda de la alberca y agitaba las manitas desesperado. Una niña lloraba, sentada en un carrito y no había ni rastro de salvavidas. Ya era hora en que se cerraban las albercas. Serena gritó.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Hay que ayudarlos! ¿Pero cómo?

Seiya inmediatamente se arrancó el saco del smoking y se lanzó al agua sin pensárselo. El niñito ya se había sumergido completamente y la madre gritaba. Seiya nadó rápidamente al fondo y sacó de inmediato al niño con toda la rapidez que fue capaz y en cuanto estuvo fuera del agua, el niñito empezó a toser por sí mismo. No hubo necesidad de darle respiración de boca a boca pero estaba sumamente asustado. La madre se acercó a Seiya y le dio las gracias.

- ¡Si no hubiese sido por usted, mi niño se hubiera ahogado! ¡Gracias! ¡Es un ángel!

- No se preocupe… no fue nada…

- ¡Gracias, de verdad, gracias!

Seiya se exprimió el agua de su cabello y sabía que estaba hecho un desastre pero no le importaba. Tenía que salvar al pequeño y lo bueno era que ya estaba a salvo. Regresó junto a Serena pero cuando llegó con ella, la rubia lo miraba totalmente anonadada y estupefacta.

- Lo siento bombón… tendrás que cenar al lado de un hombre mojado…

- Seiya… tú no sabes nadar… tú le tienes pánico al agua… y acabas de nadar y salvar a un niño… ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Fue entonces que Seiya se dio cuenta. Había cometido un error garrafal. Star nunca había aprendido a nadar y Serena lo sabía.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chicas... ya sé, me quieren matar, pero de veras lo siento, no es por falta de inspiración, toda la historia la tengo en mi cabecita pero de verdad que me ha llovido sobre mojado y lo único que falta es que llegue un perro y me orine... pero bueno, ya tomé de nueva cuenta las riendas de mi vida así que Seiya nunca nos falla, aquí estaré de nueva cuenta, de todas maneras ya saben que nunca me tardaré más de 5 días en actualizar, lo que pasa es que las tengo muy malacostubradas picaronas! Sale pues, éxito!**

**Capítulo 18**

**La Primera Discusión**

Serena miraba atónita a Seiya completamente empapado, recién salido de la alberca. Seiya había nadado como un profesional. Había salvado a un niño. Y Seiya le tenía pánico al agua. Recordaba aquella tarde cuando Seiya le había confesado su horror al agua y a nadar.

- De verdad bombón… si alguna vez fuésemos a la playa… o nuestra luna de miel cuando nos casemos sea en Bora Bora… tendrás que nadar tu solita… yo me conformaré con mirarte como la sirena que parecerás…

- ¡Seiya! ¿De verdad? ¡No seas exagerado! – Serena le había reclamado, incapaz de creer que su novio padeciera de hidrofobia.

- En serio bombón, te lo juro… además, si me atreviera a meterme en el chapoteadero, donde están los niños pequeños y donde estoy seguro que el agua me llega a media pantorrilla, estarías burlándote de mí…

- ¡No te dejaría meterte al chapoteadero!

- En serio… es lo más cercano que estaría de meterme a alguna alberca… - Seiya le había rebatido mientras le robaba besos tiernos a su novia. – Me dan pánico… ¡horror! Además… suponiendo que me convencieras… ni siquiera sé flotar…

- ¡Pero si es algo básico amor! Sólo tienes que contener el aire… solito flotas…

- Pues a mí tendrías que ponerme miles de salvavidas y no estaría dispuesto a ser semejante ridículo… ¿Yo? ¿Seiya Kou con salvavidas?

- ¿Ni siquiera por mí? – Serena le había puesto una cara de puchero y Seiya Star la había abrazado y besado en su brillante pelo rubio.

- Bueno… tal vez por ti bombón… pero espero que te compadecieras…

Serena volvió inmediatamente al presente y vio a Seiya frente a sí. Seiya, dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, intentó dar un paso hacia ella pero la rubia dio otro hacia atrás.

- Bombón… déjame explicarte… - Seiya ni siquiera sabía que explicación iba a dar pero sabía que tenía que reparar su error. Ver la cara de Serena de enojo hizo que se sintiera como el peor de los miserables.

- Creo que no tengo ganas de cenar… - dijo la rubia con decisión. – Además estás empapado. ¡Completamente empapado para un hombre con hidrofobia! ¡Así que llévame a mi casa!

- ¡Bombón… yo…!

- ¡Llévame a mi casa o me voy yo sola! ¡Tú escoges Seiya!

Seiya tragó saliva. Vio como Serena estaba ya dispuesta a marcharse y la detuvo del brazo.

- Espera. Está bien. Si ya no quieres cenar aquí, te llevaré a tu casa. Pero me darás la oportunidad de explicarte…

- Pero por supuesto que me vas a explicar… - dijo Serena desafiante. - ¡Claro que me vas a explicar! Porque aquí está pasando una de dos. O tú me estás mintiendo o algo pasó mientras te fuiste a Inglaterra que no me has contado… ¡y me lo vas a decir en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa!

S&S

Todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Serena fue de un silencio sepulcral. Serena no miró ni de reojo a Seiya y éste estaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? Ya le estaba mintiendo a Serena al estarse haciendo pasar por su gemelo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Tendría que seguirle mintiendo para cubrir la mentira que había ideado Star para que Serena no sufriera? ¿Y él? Había algo con lo que Seiya Star no había contado. Fighter estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias de hacerse pasar por Star. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué acaso Star no se había imaginado lo difícil que iba a ser para él que su madre lo quisiera no por él si no por ver en él a su gemelo? ¿Qué Serena lo besara y lo quisiera y lo deseara sólo por pensar que él era Star? ¡Con un demonio! Por un momento, Fighter maldijo su suerte pero se controló cuando por fin frenó en la casa de Serena. La rubia se bajó, totalmente rabiosa y abrió la puerta. Seiya la siguió rápidamente, temiendo que le fuera a cerrar la puerta de un portazo en las narices.

- Bombón… por favor… háblame… - Seiya la siguió mientras Serena aventaba su bolso y sus aretes a la mesa del comedor.

- Siéntate Seiya… - Serena dijo mientras sacaba del refrigerador una botella de vodka y ponía dos vasos en la sala. Los sirvió derechos, sin mezclar con nada, y se tomó el suyo de un jalón. Seiya abrió los ojos como platos.

- Bombón… no deberías…

- ¡Tú no deberías ocultarme cosas así que no me digas que puedo o no puedo hacer en mi casa! – Serena al gritar, se dio cuenta que por primera vez le estaba gritando a su novio. Pero en verdad estaba molesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? – Ahora sí Seiya… explícame con un demonio… Si eras hidrofóbico hasta hace mes y medio… ¿cómo es que nadaste como un maldito profesional y salvaste a ese niño de ahogarse? ¡Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!

Seiya respiró profundo. Sabía que iba a mentir. Tenía que cubrir todo. Todo por el juramento. Así que intentó abrazar a Serena pero ésta lo rechazó.

- ¡Contesta!

- De acuerdo… - Seiya se sirvió también vodka, se lo tomó derecho y empezó a hablar. – Mientras estuve en Inglaterra, decidí que tenía que enfrentar mis miedos Serena… me sirvió de mucho estar solo en la casa donde nací… quería volver a Japón siendo mejor persona… para ti… sin miedos… siendo un hombre mejor… para poder tomar mejores decisiones para el corporativo… para comprender mejor a mi madre… para elevar la empresa… y para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí… Planeaba decírtelo en la cena pero… - Seiya de pronto se atragantó. No estaba acostumbrado a decir mentiras pero tenía que hacerlo y prosiguió después de una pausa. – Pero el niño estaba ahogándose y se arruinó mi sorpresa. No esperé que lo tomaras tan mal… Sere… bombón… te lo juro… no sabes lo que me costó vencer mi miedo… tú sabes el miedo que me daba el agua… Aún me da… pero tú me diste la fuerza para poder vencerlo… Quiero ser un mejor hombre para ti… ¿no lo entiendes?

Serena lo miró y se quedó pensativa. Aquello tenía sentido. Seiya era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. De pronto le sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. Seiya no esperaba aquello pero le correspondió y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Fuiste capaz de vencer tus miedos por mí?

- Sí… Bombón… por ti soy capaz de todo… - Seiya sintió que Star estaba hablando a través de él.

- Lamento tanto haberme enojado contigo así… pero es que fue un shock para mí ver cómo te arrojabas a la piscina…

- Te comprendo bombón… pero fue la adrenalina…

- Oye… - Serena dio otro trago directo de la botella de vodka. – Ya que se arruinó nuestra cena romántica… y ya que dices que has vuelto capaz de hacer todo por mí… ¿qué te parece si tú…?

- ¿Si yo qué? – Seiya la miró con ternura pero de pronto se sintió sin saber qué hacer cuando Serena juguetonamente, se puso encima de él, lo besó, y tomó sus manos para ponerlas encima de sus senos de una manera descarada.

- Si tú y yo… estamos juntos al fin… Seiya… te extrañé demasiado mientras estabas en Inglaterra… yo… - Serena lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con ansiedad y pasión, buscando la lengua de Fighter mientras éste sentía las formas de Serena encima de él y cómo automáticamente, su miembro estaba reaccionando ante la mujer de su hermano. ¡De su hermano! - Seiya… llevamos tanto tiempo juntos… y estar separados fue una tortura… - Serena comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de seda, aún húmeda de Seiya y besó el cuello del que creía su novio. Seiya empezó a hiperventilar porque estaba totalmente siendo seducido por Serena. Deseaba tomarla de la cintura, acostarla en el sillón y seguir el juego pero no podía. Serena era la mujer de Star ¡no la suya! Y aun así, le apretaba la cintura y correspondía con ardor a los besos que Serena le daba en la boca y en la oreja haciendo un recorrido erótico que hacía que Seiya gimiera de placer. Pero cuando Serena, de manera atrevida y coqueta, puso su mano sobre su pantalón, Seiya no pudo más con su conciencia, la hizo a un lado y se levantó del sillón.

- ¿Qué? Amor… ¿qué pasa? – Serena se le quedó viendo extrañada y húmeda por el deseo de estar con su novio. Seiya estaba respirando profundamente tratando de controlarse y de que su erección creciente se bajara.

- Lo siento bombón… no puedo… hoy no…

- ¿Qué? – Serena se levantó y se situó delante de él y miró descaradamente la erección de Seiya. – Creo que tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo.

- Eres una tentación… eres una diosa rubia… la mujer perfecta… tienes unos ojos que me enloquecen… - Seiya prácticamente se estaba confesando mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Serena que estaba atónita. – Pero no puedo Serena…

- ¿Me estás rechazando? – Serena de pronto se sintió humillada y se cubrió el escote de su vestido. Seiya se sintió el último de los miserables porque la deseaba pero no podía olvidar que tocarla, desearla e incluso poseerla como él deseaba tanto en ese momento, sería una traición a su hermano.

- No bombón… no lo tomes así…

- ¿Entonces cómo demonios quieres que lo tome? - Serena se le enfrentó. – Dices que quieres ser un mejor hombre por mí y cuando te deseo y te quiero amar me rechazas… - la rubia empezó a sollozar y Seiya intentó abrazarla pero Serena lo rechazó. - ¡Vete Seiya! ¡Vete! ¡No te entiendo! ¡No te comprendo! ¡Te desconozco!

- Bombón… soy el mismo… es que yo… - Seiya intentaba explicarse.

- ¿Tú qué? El día de hoy eres la contradicción andante. Me amas y me rechazas. Dices que haces todo por mí y no eres capaz de entregarte. ¡Te desconozco! ¡Por primera vez en nuestra relación te desconozco!

- ¡Bombón por favor, no digas eso! ¡Yo te amo! – la última frase, Seiya la sintió auténtica. No era Star hablando a través de él. Era él, era Fighter confesándose. Pero no quería admitirlo. Serena estaba enfurecida y le gritó a la cara.

- ¡Vete Seiya! ¡Cuando vuelvas a ser tú, me llamas! ¡Porque te desconozco! ¡No sé quién demonios eres!

- ¡Soy yo Serena! ¡Bombón, soy tu Seiya Kou!

- Mi Seiya Kou me ama…

- Yo te amo… - Seiya la tomó por los brazos y la miró directamente a los ojos, siendo totalmente sincero. Pero Serena rehuyó los ojos azul zafiro y sólo atinó a susurrar.

- Vete. Hoy no puedo creerte nada.

- Bombón… no me hagas esto… - Seiya suplicó.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no me hagas esto! – Serena bramó. – Nunca habíamos tenido una discusión… hoy fue la primera… y lo que más me duele es que haya sido porque no quisiste tocarme… como si te diera miedo que hubiésemos terminado haciendo el amor… ¿Quién eres? ¡Devuélveme al Seiya que se fue a Inglaterra! ¡Regrésalo a tu cuerpo porque lo extraño y aunque estás aquí, te siento tan distante como una estrella que no puedo tocar! Y ahora vete… vete Seiya…

Serena se soltó a llorar en el sofá y Seiya no tuvo valor para darle un beso y confortarla. Serena tenía razón. Él no era Star. Ella quería a Star y él no era más que Fighter, la copia barata de su hermano gemelo. Y ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo bien. Antes de irse, dijo en voz baja.

- Intentaré arreglarlo bombón… porque de verdad te amo…

- ¡Arréglalo Seiya! – gritó Serena desconsolada.

- Lo arreglaré… trataré… y perdóname…

Y diciendo esto, Seiya salió de la casa de Serena, deseando con toda su alma, ser de verdad Seiya Star Kou.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Arriban los Refuerzos**

Seiya llegó a la mansión Kou sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Prácticamente llegó arrastrando los pies y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. No al de Star, al que ahora le pertenecía, sino al que había limpiado con esmero, el que ahora guardaba las cenizas de su hermano. Como ya era tarde, estaba seguro que nadie lo vería entrar. Pero unos ojos azules, lo vieron penetrar en el cuarto que estaba prohibido. Seiya se desplomó inmediatamente en su cama. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y más al recordar las palabras de Serena: "¡Arréglalo Seiya!"

- Como si arreglar todo esto fuera tan fácil, bombón…

- ¿Arreglar qué hijo? – la voz de Neherenia, suave, en un susurro, hizo que Seiya se incorporara asustado.

- ¿Mamá? Pensé que estaba solo…

- Te vi entrar aquí… - Neherenia se acercó a la cama y acarició el negro cabello de su hijo con ternura.

- Ya sé que papá no aprueba que entremos aquí… - Seiya se defendió.

- Y aun así veo que has limpiado el cuarto de tu hermano… - a Neherenia se le aguaron los ojos y tomó las manos de Seiya para besárselas. – Gracias hijo… fue un lindo gesto de tu parte… yo no he podido atreverme en todos estos años a desafiar a tu padre… Ya ves… ni siquiera he podido disponer del dinero para buscar a tu hermano en todos estos años… ¿Dónde estará mi niño Fighter, Seiya? ¿Dónde?

Seiya no pudo evitar ver de reojo la copa de oro donde yacían las cenizas del verdadero Seiya Star. ¡Tan cerca de su madre y sin poder decirle que sus dos hijos estaban ahí, con ella! ¡Uno muerto, hecho cenizas y el otro haciéndose pasar por él! Pero Neherenia siguió hablando.

- Te veo triste hijo… ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano? Pensé que te tardaría s más en tu cena con Serena…

- Es que… tuve mi primer discusión con ella mamá…

- ¿Y por eso estás tan triste? – Neherenia sonrió. - ¡Hijito! Date cuenta que llevas mucho tiempo con tu novia y si apenas esta es tu primer discusión con ella, pues entonces tu relación era bastante anormal…

- ¿Anormal? – Seiya se extrañó.

- ¡Por supuesto! Hasta la pareja más enamorada debe pelearse de vez en cuando para demostrarse su amor… ¡no te preocupes hijo! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana Serena y tú estarán tan felices como siempre…

- ¡Ojalá mami…! – Seiya se refugió en los cálidos brazos de su madre que lo acogieron con todo el cariño que Neherenia era capaz de ofrecer.

- Por cierto mamá… Rei mañana me dará los datos de quiénes harán la auditoría externa del corporativo… y te prometo que si mi papá ha estado estafándote aunque sea con un solo centavo, haré lo que sea para que te sea restituido…

- Hijo… lo único que quisiera hacer con ese dinero si tu padre me ha estafado es buscar a tu hermano… no quiero morirme sin volver a ver a mis dos estrellas juntas… - Seiya cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar de reojo la copa dorada que pasaba desapercibida para su madre.

- Te lo haré saber mami…

- Vamos a dormir hijo… y cuando vengas aquí… avísame. Quiero venir contigo. Contigo aquí, siento que estoy muy cerca de Fighter…

- Como digas mamá… yo también me siento cerca de mi hermano…

Y eso era verdad.

S&S

Al día siguiente, Seiya se levantó temprano, se dirigió al corporativo y se topó con Rei que lo saludó y su primer pregunta para él fue.

- ¿Café de siempre o café cargado porque te desvelaste Seiya?

- Como siempre te lo pido…

- ¡Bien! Volvemos a la rutina… eso es bueno… - Rei sacó su I-Pad y siguió a Seiya al interior de su oficina.

- ¿Tienes ya los nombres de las personas que harán la auditoría para podérselas presentar a mi padre?

- Sí. Tengo dos opciones para presentarle a tu padre. La primera es el Profesor Tomoe. Es sumamente respetado, es catedrático de la Universidad de Japón y es muy concienzudo en su trabajo. La segunda, pues probablemente la recuerdes… Ami Mizuno…

- ¿Quién? – Seiya se volteó porque el nombre no le decía absolutamente nada. Rei se rio.

- ¡No me digas que no recuerdas a la mejor amiga cerebrito de tu novia de la preparatoria Juuban porque eso si no te lo creo! – Rei se carcajeó. –De no ser por ella, no hubieras pasado Administración…

- ¡Ah sí! Lo siento, perdón, es que estoy pensando en otras cosas… - Seiya estuvo a punto de abofetearse a él mismo. Estaba equivocándose una y otra vez. Si seguía así, era cuestión de muy poco tiempo antes de que lo descubrieran. - ¿Tienes los dos currículums para llevárselos a mi padre?

- Aquí los tienes… puedes llevárselos y cuando vuelvas, te estará esperando tu café…

- Gracias Rei… te lo agradezco…

Seiya se levantó y decidió no dilatarse en ir a ver a su padre. Sabía que él tenía que dar la aprobación de quién haría la auditoría. Se dirigió a la oficina principal y se encontró a su padre, fumando los habanos típicos de su abuelo Artemisy bebiendo una taza de café humeante.

- Papá… traigo las dos opciones para que elijas quién hará la auditoría…

- Sí… tú y tus maravillosas recientes ideas… - Darien miró con desprecio la carpeta que Seiya le entregó y miró ambos currículums. – Vaya, vaya… el profesor Tomoe… demasiado quisquilloso… y ¡mira nada más! Amy Mizuno… ¿no es acaso amiga tuya y de Serena?

- Sí… lo es… es excelente…

- Pues prefiero que sea ella… además, es un pretexto más para que traigas a esa hermosa novia tuya a la empresa… que se familiarice con nosotros… - Darien no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en la hermosa rubia, novia de su hijo y Fighter no pudo contenerse.

- ¡Te recuerdo que Serena es mi novia y que no me gusta como hablas de ella ni que te le acerques! ¡Mejor deberías ocuparte de mi madre, buscar a mi hermano o preocuparte de que la auditoría que Amy haga salga bien!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Darien de pronto se puso rojo de ira pero Fighter le arrebató los currículums de las manos y siguió diciendo en tono airado.

- ¡Lo que oíste papá! ¿No entiendes que haces el ridículo tratando de acercarte a la novia de tu hijo? ¡Deja a Serena en paz! ¡Es mi novia y si ya no sientes nada por mamá, entonces divórciate pero vete con lo que llegaste al casarte con ella! ¡Con nada! ¡Y si quieres una chica joven, búscate la tuya que mi bombón ya está ocupado! ¿Te queda claro papá? ¿O te lo repito de otra manera?

Darien se quedó atónito de la manera en que su hijo se le enfrentara y Seiya ya estaba tomando la puerta para irse cuando Darien le gritó.

- ¡Star, ven acá inmediatamente!

- Si quieres hablar conmigo, saca una cita papá… yo también tengo asuntos pendientes en la empresa… Amy Mizuno entonces será… Con tu permiso papá…

Seiya azotó la puerta y Darien se quedó mudo.

S&S

Seiya había pasado el resto de la mañana pensando en Serena y en cómo iba a resolver sus problemas. Ya era hora de almorzar cuando de pronto, recibió una llamada de Rei.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Seiya! ¡Voy a asesinarte! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte qué Rei?

- ¡Que conoces y eres íntimo amigo de Yaten y Taiki Kou de Three Lights!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Seiya se levantó inmediatamente sintiendo algo de temor.

- ¡Porque hemos venido a verte empresario! – Yaten y Taiki gritaron entrando como tromba a la oficina de Seiya, seguidos de cerca por Rei que parecía una zombi. Muchos de los que trabajaban, también los habían reconocido y se esforzaban por estirarse a dar un vistazo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Seiya se lanzó a abrazarlos y los tres se unieron en un abrazo.

- No podíamos dejarte solo. Venimos a verte… Ha llegado la caballería… Venimos a apoyarte…

Rei seguía parada como una tonta y Taiki fue el que habló.

- Seiya Star Kou… ¿podrías ofrecernos una taza de café?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Rei? – Seiya miró a su asistente que asintió con entusiasmo.

Cuando Rei se hubo retirado y los tres se quedaron solos, Yaten habló en un susurro.

- ¿Sigues siendo en el fondo Fighter?

- Siempre…

- ¿Todos creen que eres Star?

- Sí… hasta ahora…

- ¿Y cómo va todo?

- Es bueno que hayan venido… los necesito… porque voy a volverme loco… Ya no sé si soy Fighter, si soy Star o si soy otra persona…

- Por eso vinimos… para ayudarte… - dijo Taiki.

- Y para que Fighter siga subsistiendo… - susurró Yaten.

- Y que el juramento siga vivo… - dijo en voz baja Seiya. - ¡Porque yo ya siento que no puedo más!


	20. Chapter 20

**Lo siento nenas! Pero es que me fui de vacaciones unos días a Ixtapa! Ya era justo y necesario! Bueno, en el capítulo de hoy, necesito que corran a Youtube... tendremos la conocida canción de Truly Madly Deeply pero ahora necesito que la busquen con Cascada... les va a fascinar... y entenderán porqué no recurrimos a la original de Savage Garden... Bueno... Seiya nunca nos falla así que Éxito!**

**Capítulo 20**

**Arreglando Desamores**

Seiya dedicó cerca de dos horas a contarle a Yaten y Taiki todo lo ocurrido desde que había llegado a Tokio: el primer beso con Serena, el reencuentro con su madre, su idea de hacer una auditoría externa al corporativo para saber si su padre había estado estafando todos estos años a su madre, la limpieza del cuarto de Star que había efectuado a escondidas, los errores que había cometido con Rei y que había podido esquivar con eficacia y el tremendo error que había hecho al haber salvado al niño que se estaba ahogando cuando había intentado llevar a Serena a cenar al exclusivo club al que planeaba. Y tampoco olvidó contarles que había comenzado a enamorarse y que además, había estado a punto de ceder en la intimidad con Serena y que ahora, ella estaba totalmente furiosa con él. Taiki y Yaten estaban asombrados.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, hermano! ¡En menudo embrollo estás metido! – dijo el platinado pasándose su mano por su brillante cabello.

- Bueno… sabíamos que esto pasaría cuando le juraste a Star hacerte pasar por él… - apuntó Taiki mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero me estoy volviendo loco! Además, mi padre está detrás de Serena… Sei tenía razón… y no sé qué voy a hacer… A veces estoy a punto de mandar todo al demonio y regresar a Inglaterra con ustedes donde todo tiene sentido… - dijo Seiya con pesar.

- Bueno, bueno… pero ya llegamos… - dijo Yaten. – La verdad es que todos nos quedamos muy preocupados cuando nos dejaste… Y cuando nosotros estábamos a punto de sugerirle a Haruka que viniéramos a visitarte, a nuestra jefa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de venir no sólo a visitar a Setsuna sino a promocionarnos en Japón…

- Claro… que nosotros sabemos que en realidad Haruka y Michiru lo hicieron para venir a apoyarte… ya sabes que la jefa te adora y sin ti, Three Lights no funciona…

- ¿Y dónde están?

- Haruka, Michiru y Kakyuu fueron directo al departamento de Setsuna y nosotros nos vinimos a verte… Nos haremos bolas en el departamento de Setsuna… Ya somos conocidos en Japón como para causar alborotos hospedándonos en un hotel… tú sabes, hay que tratar de mantener el anonimato… - susurró Yaten.

- Aunque debemos confesarte que Kakyuu estaba algo renuente de venir… - dijo Taiki mientras carraspeaba.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Seiya con un dejo de inocencia.

- ¡Vamos hombre! ¡No seas ingenuo! – Yaten le guiñó un ojo a su amigo. – Los tres sabemos bastante bien, aunque tú te hagas el que nunca sabes, que Kakyuu siempre te ha tenido en la mira… y saber que venía a verte cómo te haces pasar por el novio de otra…

- ¡Pero si es la novia de mi hermano! – replicó Seiya.

- Sí… pero acabas de decirnos que estás empezando a sentir cosas por Serena Tsukino… alias el bombón… - dijo Taiki de manera seria. – Kakyuu siempre te ha mirado de manera diferente a la de un simple compañero de banda… y tú lo sabes bien Seiya… no te hagas el tonto ahora… Para Kakyuu, este viaje será muy doloroso… sobre todo porque venimos en plan de apoyo. Si te ve en plan de amores con Serena Tsukino, Kakyuu se va a volver loca como toda mujer enamorada…

- ¡Pero nunca le he dado a entender a Kakyuu que me interesa como mujer!

- ¿Y qué le importa eso a una mujer enamorada? – dijo Yaten. – Lo único que te digo es que si se da el caso en que Kakyuu y Serena estén en el mismo lugar, ten mucho cuidado hermano… dos abejas reinas no pueden estar juntas en una misma colmena…

- Bueno, dejémonos de eso… - Seiya intentó restarle importancia al asunto. – Necesito que me ayuden a arreglar las cosas con Serena…

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez sea lo mejor que ella se quede molesta y todo termine aquí? – preguntó Taiki con filosofía. – A final de cuentas, Serena se decepciona de Star, tú eres libre, arreglas este asunto de la auditoría, descubres a tu padre y te regresas con nosotros. Fin del asunto.

- Eso podría ser una excelente solución… - coincidió Yaten.

- El punto es que no puedo hacer eso… - Seiya se levantó de su asiento y se quedó observando la vista panorámica de su ventana. – No puedo dejar que Serena se quede con esa idea de mi hermano. Tengo que arreglarlo…

- ¿No será más bien que quieres arreglarlo porque quieres que Serena se enamore de Fighter y olvide a Star? No lo vas a conseguir si Serena se reconcilia con quien cree que es Star… - dijo Taiki.

- ¡Como sea! – Seiya levantó la voz. - ¡No puedo dejarlo así! ¡Simplemente no puedo!

Taiki y Yaten se miraron. Era obvio que Serena Tsukino ya se había apoderado del corazón de Fighter. Los dos guardaron silencio y Taiki, sabiamente, sólo acertó a preguntar.

- Está bien. ¿Tienes algún plan en el que te podamos ayudar?

- ¿Recuerdan que Star nos platicó que le había dedicado "Truly Madly Deeply" a bombón en la torre de Tokio antes de irse a Inglaterra a reunirse conmigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que Kakyuu se ofreció a hacer un cover de la canción con Three Lights con ella como solista?

- Sí… ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Yaten intrigado.

- Bien… haré lo mismo que hizo Star. Repetiré lo que hizo él. Rentaré la torre de Tokio para Serena. Y le dedicaré de nuevo la canción. La diferencia es que ahora no habrá bocinas tocando la música. Ahora Three Lights, ustedes tocando y Kakyuu en la voz, tocarán la canción para Serena. Será mi manera de pedirle perdón…

Taiki y Yaten volvieron a mirarse. Aquello sí que iba a ser interesante. Una: conocerían a la mismísima Serena Tsukino. Dos: estaría difícil convencer a que Kakyuu participara en semejante proyecto.

S&S

En el departamento de Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru hablaban y discutían sobre todo lo ocurrido desde que Seiya y ella habían arribado a Tokio. Kakyuu sólo escuchaba sentada en un sillón, apartada de las tres amigas.

- ¿En serio Seiya ha hecho todo eso? ¡Vaya que el chico tiene carácter! – dijo Haruka con orgullo.

- Pero creo que se ha metido en la boca del lobo. Si su padre es como Setsuna dice y descubre que nuestro Fighter no es Star, esto se convertirá en un caos…

- Es por eso que lo estoy asesorando… pero temo que Fighter se enamore de la mujer de su hermano… de Serena… - dijo Setsuna mientras servía té a las tres mujeres que estaban ahora en su departamento. Kakyuu hizo una mueca de fastidio al oír el nombre de Serena, no se pudo contener y entonces habló.

- Setsuna… ¿qué demonios tiene esa tal Serena? ¿Tres pechos? ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa mujer que vuelve locos a los hombres?

- ¡Kakyuu! – Michiru la reprendió pero la pelirroja continuó hablando.

- ¡Es en serio! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¿Qué tiene esa tal Serena que hizo que el gemelo de Seiya estuviera embobado con ella por tantos años y que ahora nos arrebata a nuestro Fighter de la banda para hacerse pasar por Star tan sólo para que la niña rubia no sufra? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Setsuna inmediatamente entendió que la pelirroja estaba consumiéndose de celos. Ella ya se había dado cuenta que Kakyuu amaba en secreto a Fighter. Se le acercó, la tomó de las manos y le dijo de una manera maternal.

- Kakyuu… Seiya sólo está cumpliendo la última voluntad de Star. El trato es que Fighter se hará pasar por él sólo lo suficiente para que Serena no sufra y Fighter se alejará de ella… No es como que Seiya se está casando con Serena… ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Y qué demonios va a pasar si Fighter se enamora de ella? – Kakyuu empezó a derramar ardientes lágrimas delante de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. - ¿Dónde voy a quedar yo? ¡Yo que llevo años esperando a que Fighter me mire más que como una compañera de banda! ¡Ustedes son mujeres! ¡Deben comprender y saber que yo amo a Seiya Fighter! ¡Lo amé desde que llegó de Japón y se unió a nosotros! ¡Él parece nunca darse cuenta pero cada canción que él compone y yo canto, para mí es la gloria! ¿Y de pronto aparece en la ecuación una mujer que no tiene nada que ver? ¿Y él se tiene que hacer pasar por su novia? ¿Qué creen ustedes que siento yo?

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirando. De cierta manera, entendían a Kakyuu. Pero también comprendían el juramento que había hecho Fighter. Michiru se situó delante de su pelirroja vocalista.

- Kakyuu… ¿recuerdas que te dije muchas veces que no pusieras tus ojos en Seiya?

- Sí…

- Él sólo puede ser tu compañero de banda… entiendo que te hayas enamorado de él pero ahora tú no puedes forzar las cosas. Él tendrá que elegir. Y si tú no sales elegida en su corazón, tendrás que aceptarlo…

- ¡Me rehuso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por la novia de su hermano? ¡No!

- ¡Kakyuu! – Haruka la reprendió. – Hemos venido a apoyar a Fighter. Y si me empiezas a dar problemas, te regreso inmediatamente a Inglaterra. Tú eliges.

Kakyuu se mordió los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. La verdad es que quería ayudar al hombre que muy a su pesar amaba. Y confiaba en que al final la eligiera a ella. Así que contuvo sus ganas de llorar y contestó.

- Está bien. Ayudaré a Seiya. Pero no me pidan que renuncie a él y a luchar por su amor… ¡porque eso sí que no lo haré!

S&S

Serena se sentía totalmente desolada. Triste, con ganas de llorar, sin saber qué pensar, qué sentir. ¿Dónde estaba su Seiya? ¿Acaso le estaba mintiendo? No… Seiya nunca mentía. Tenía que confiar en él. Pero al recordar su pelea, sus hermosos ojos celestes se le llenaban de lágrimas. Miraba su celular y ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje. Se sentía abatida. No había abandonado su cama y se preguntaba si acaso aquella pelea donde le había gritado y prácticamente insultado había sido el final. ¿Acaso estaba mal que deseara intimidad con el hombre que amaba con locura? Las horas sin Seiya se le estaban haciendo una eternidad y ni su gata negra, Luna, podía llenar sus horas vacías, sus casi 48 horas sin él. Hasta que de pronto, su celular empezó a sonar. Con la velocidad del rayo, arrojó las sábanas y casi se cae para alcanzar el aparato.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto reciente.

- ¿Bombón? – Seiya, al otro lado de la línea, reconoció que Serena había estado llorando.

- ¡Seiya!

- No me cuelgues… no lo hagas bombón…

- No iba a colgarte…

- Dame la oportunidad de arreglarlo… tal como me lo pediste… tengo una sorpresa para ti… ¿Puedo mandar al chofer por ti a las 6:30 de la tarde de hoy?

- ¿Para qué? – Serena no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Si te digo, no será sorpresa. Déjame sorprenderte bombón… por favor… Te lo suplico… no soporto estar así…

- Está bien…

- El chofer pasará por ti a esa hora a tu casa… Ponte muy linda… como siempre…

Serena iba a contestar pero Seiya ya había cortado la llamada.

S&S

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Me rehuso! – Kakyuu estaba determinada a no cantar en la torre de Tokio.

- No seas así… vinimos a ayudar a Seiya… Hazlo por él… - pidió Taiki.

- Además, si haces esto por él, seguro que verá en ti que te interesas en sus cosas… - dijo Yaten con un tono que hizo que Kakyuu se quedara pensativa.

- Como la jefa de los tres, es una orden Kakyuu… Fighter nos necesita… así que lo harás…

- Si lo amas como dices… haz el sacrificio… - pidió Michiru.

- Hazlo… no pierdes nada… Además así conocerías en vivo a Serena Tsukino… - apuntó Setsuna.

Kakyuu terminó sintiéndose derrotada ante los argumentos. Hizo una mueca y terminó asintiendo. Se encerró en el cuarto que Setsuna le había arreglado y comenzó a vestirse con su vestido rojo con el que ahora se presentaba con Three Lights. Mientras se arreglaba, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde le brotara de sus ojos y susurró en una voz apenas audible.

- Sólo lo hago por ti Seiya… sólo por ti…

S&S

- ¿Todo listo? – Seiya estaba hablando por teléfono mientras se dirigía a la torre de Tokio.

- Listo hermano…. – Ya estamos los tres aquí con micrófonos e instrumentos conectados… - respondió Taiki.

- Se los voy a agradecer eternamente…

- Ya te cobraremos con intereses… - se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Yaten.

- Bien. Llegamos en diez minutos. Preparen la pista porque si no arreglo con esto mi disgusto con bombón, entonces estaré perdido…

S&S

La limusina de los Kou que transportaba a Serena, se detuvo en la torre de Tokio. Seiya ya la esperaba. Fue él quien le abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrado de lo hermosa que se veía con un vestido blanco, strapless, con detalles dorados y la cabellera rubia peinada en dos coletas. Seiya la recibió con un ramo de rosas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Seiya? – Serena preguntó intentando parecer molesta.

- Me dijiste que lo arreglara… Y lo estoy arreglando. Bombón… soy el mismo… y hoy te lo voy a demostrar… ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar mi brazo?

Serena contuvo una sonrisa y aceptó el brazo que Fighter, haciéndose pasar por Star le ofrecía y ambos subieron por el elevador a la parte más alta de la torre de Tokio. Antes de salir a la puerta, Seiya la detuvo.

- Bombón… ¿recuerdas la canción que te dediqué la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

- Sí… no podría olvidarla nunca Seiya…

- Bueno… si esto no demuestra lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti… entonces yo me rindo… Yo sé que te gusta una banda inglesa…

- ¡Three Lights! – gritó Serena inmediatamente. – Son geniales…

- Bueno… pue cierra los ojos…

Serena obedeció y se dejó llevar por la mano de Seiya hasta que se sentó delante de una mesa donde presentía que había champagne. De pronto, oyó acordes en vivo de su canción: "Truly Madly Deeply". Serena empezó a sollozar de emoción.

- No los abras todavía bombón… - Seiya se sentó al lado de ella y la tomó de la mano. Besó sus femeninos y nacarados dedos y les hizo la señal a sus amigos. Y fue cuando Kakyuu comenzó a cantar y Taiki y Yaten siguieron la melodía. – Ábrelos… abre los ojos…

Serena abrió los ojos y se quedó estupefacta al ver enfrente de ellos a su mismísimo grupo favorito, los mismísimos Three Lights, tocando en vivo, sólo para ella, la canción que Seiya le había dedicado antes de irse a Inglaterra.

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy / Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, seré tu fantasia_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need / Seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, todo lo que necesitas_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do… / te amo más con cada aliento, verdadera, loca, profundamente…"_

Serena se soltó a llorar y se abrazó a Seiya fuertemente. Seiya la acogió en sus brazos mientras Three Lights cantaban y Serena susurró en el oído de Seiya.

- Amor… perdóname… soy una tonta… una verdadera tonta… ¡lo siento tanto!

- Perdóname tú a mí… bombón, eres lo más importante que tengo…

- ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti…

Three Lights terminó de cantar pero para el final, Serena había cogido a Seiya de la solapa de su traje y lo besaba con ternura. Kakyuu aguantó estoicamente la escena pero por dentro sólo susurraba su mente como una oración.

_"Esto Seiya… esto mi Fighter… sólo puedo hacerlo por ti… sólo por ti…"_

Mientras en la mente de Seiya sólo se oía.

"_Esto Sei… esto Star es por ti… pero no sé qué haré cuando tenga que renunciar a tu bombón"_

Y en la mente de Serena sólo había un pensamiento.

_"Jamás podré dejar de amarte… porque ahora te amo más de lo que ya te amaba…"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**La Declaración de Kakyuu**

Cuando los Three Lights terminaron de interpretar "Truly Madly Deeply", Serena se soltó a llorar y se refugió en los brazos de Seiya que la acogieron amorosos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Seiya! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy soñando!

- Bombón… esta es nuestra canción…

Taiki y Yaten avanzaron hacia la pareja. Kakyuu se quedó un poco rezagada, aun con el micrófono en la mano, observando la escena con ojos melancólicos. El platinado tomó la botella de champagne y la destapó ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida de Serena.

- Señorita Tsukino… ¿me permite servirle una copa para que brinde con su novio?

- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Yaten de los Three Lights me va a servir una copa? – Serena casi gritó emocionada.

- Cortesía de tu novio si aún lo soy bombón… - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Soy una tonta!

Taiki sonrió e intercambió miradas con Seiya. Kakyuu se adelantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena colgada del brazo de Seiya.

- De manera que tú eres la afortunada novia de Seiya Kou…

- ¡Kakyuu! ¡Eres mi ídola! ¡Eres más hermosa en vivo de cómo luces en los videos! Tu voz me fascina… sobre todo tu solo en la canción de "Moves Like Jagger"… ¡y tu Taiki! Tu guitarra es mágica en esa canción…

Taiki sonrió y no dijo nada. ¡Si tan sólo Serena supiera que la guitarra original de esa canción la tocaba la persona que ahora estaba abrazando! Seiya tensó un poco la mandíbula ante el comentario y Kakyuu retomó la conversación con la rubia.

- Eres muy linda Serena Tsukino… Seiya nos habló mucho de ti…

- ¿En serio? Pero… ¿Seiya, de dónde conoces tú a los mismísimos Three Lights?

- Hice cosas en Inglaterra que tú aun no sabes bombón… - Seiya le guiñó un ojo a su pretendida novia y Kakyuu sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían de celos.

- ¡Vaya! Cuando le cuente a Mina, no lo va a creer… Mi amiga Mina te ama Yaten…

- ¿Y es linda? – preguntó el platinado.

- Sí… pero un poco alocada… mucho más que yo… - confesó Serena mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio.

- Bueno… - dijo Kakyuu – creo que es hora de retirarnos chicos… dejemos a la pareja sola… ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer… Nos vemos luego Seiya… un placer haberte ayudado…

Las palabras de Kakyuu fueron una rara mezcla de ironía y verdad y Taiki y Yaten lo notaron. Los tres se despidieron dejando a la pareja sola y Serena tomó a Seiya del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente. Seiya le correspondió pero terminó la caricia lo más cortés que pudo.

- Bombón… espero que me perdones y que entiendas que ahora tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar… No es que no quiera estar contigo… tú me entiendes… pero es que harán auditoría externa al corporativo y todo esto será muy estresante… Si estoy contigo quiero estar al ciento por ciento… quiero estar concentrado… entiéndeme…

- Perdóname tú a mí amor… - Serena besó la mano de Seiya. – No quise presionarte… es sólo que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y nuestra separación por tu viaje a Inglaterra hizo que te deseara… pero tienes razón… esperemos a que termine la auditoría… aunque con estas sorpresas tan hermosas será muy difícil no saltarte encima y comerte a besos…

- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

- Lo sé… perdóname… éste eres tú… - Seiya sintió aquello como una bofetada en pleno rostro pero lo disimuló. - ¿Y quién hará la auditoría?

- Adivina… Amy Mizuno…

- ¿Amy la hará? ¡Genial! ¡Tiene tiempo que no la veo! Desde la preparatoria… mi adorada cerebrito… de no ser por ella no hubiéramos pasado las materias…

- Sí, supongo… - Seiya no tenía ni idea de quién demonios era Amy así que suponía que tendría que hacer una búsqueda intensiva en Google. - ¿Brindamos bombón? ¿Por nuestra primer pelea y primer reconciliación?

- ¡Por eso y porque te amo por siempre y para siempre!

S&S

Cuando la camioneta de Three Lights arribó al departamento de Setsuna, la primera en bajarse fue Kakyuu. No había hablado en todo el camino. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna los esperaban para saber cómo les había ido en la ayuda que le habían brindado a Seiya. Entraron al departamento y la primera en saltar con preguntas, fue Michiru.

- ¡Kakyuu! ¿Cómo les fue?

La pelirroja no contestó. Se fue directo a su habitación. Haruka se le quedó viendo y le gritó.

- ¡Hey, niña! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Kakyuu la ignoró y se encerró en su cuarto con llave. Acto seguido, entraron Taiki y Yaten. Setsuna fue la que preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Salió todo bien? Kakyuu no dijo nada y se encerró en su habitación…

- Nos fue excelente, no se preocupen… - dijo Taiki calmadamente mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata.

- Seiya y el bombón se reconciliaron… - añadió Yaten dejándose caer en un sillón.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción! – dijo Michiru animadamente.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Haruka con orgullo. – Me parece excelente que todo esté mejorando para el muchacho… pero ¿qué se trae Kakyuu? ¿Sigue con sus ideas de…?

Michiru le hizo una seña a Haruka para que guardara silencio pero Yaten hizo un gesto con la mano.

- No te preocupes Michiru. Todos sabemos que Kakyuu está enamorada por todos los poros de Fighter y que se está muriendo de celos por lo que tuvimos que hacer. Además está que arde de rabia porque vio a Serena Tsukino… Conoció a su rival de amores… y no fue nada fácil ver como besaba a Fighter… yo estaría del mismo humor que ella si estuviera en sus zapatos…

- Vaya, vaya… y luego dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas… - dijo Setsuna con humor.

- No se puede ocultar el sol con un dedo… - dijo Taiki mientras se servía refresco. – Todos lo sabemos y desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Pero funcionó? ¿Se reconciliaron? ¿Kakyuu no hizo evidente su interés por Fighter? – inquirió Haruka.

- Sí a todo… - respondió Yaten.

- Bien… bueno… ya que estamos aquí, buscaremos la manera de promocionar a Three Lights en Japón… hay que hacer que valga la pena el viaje…

S&S

Kakyuu se había dejado caer en su cama. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse su vestido rojo de presentación. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro al recordar a Serena Tsukino besando a Fighter y la pregunta que había formulado aquella mañana, volvió a sus labios.

- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Serena era bonita… realmente lo era. Pero ella lo era también. Consideraba que su cabello rojo era su mejor atributo. Tenía un lindo cuerpo. Su rostro también era hermoso. Su voz, tal como lo había dicho Serena, era genial. ¿Es que acaso no era lo suficientemente buena? ¿No le había lanzado lo obvio a Seiya para que la mirara? Era cierto lo que Taiki y Yaten le habían dicho. Aquella relación era sólo el producto del juramento que Fighter le había hecho a Star. Esa relación era sólo una ilusión, algo efímero. Ella todavía tenía una oportunidad. Kakyuu secó sus lágrimas y de pronto tomó una decisión. Se desvistió, cambió sus ropas por unos jeans, una blusa negra de encaje, unos tacones altos, peinó su cabello en una coleta sexy, se maquilló los ojos en tonos oscuros, se puso una chamarra de cuero y salió sin ser vista del departamento. Tomó un taxi y cuando el taxista le preguntó su destino, sólo atinó a decir.

- A la mansión Kou, por favor…

S&S

Seiya ya se había despedido amorosamente de Serena y había llegado a la mansión Kou. Ya se había puesto su pijama y se preparaba para dormir cuando de pronto, Diana, la damita de compañía de su madre Neherenia, tocó a su puerta.

- Adelante…

- ¿Joven Seiya? Disculpe que lo moleste, ya sé que estaba alistándose para dormir pero tiene una visita…

- ¿Yo? – Seiya se sorprendió.

- Sí… usted. Le dije que usted ya se había retirado pero insistió en que tenía que hablar con usted. Es una linda chica de nombre Kakyuu. Le dije que esperara para ver si usted la atendería o no. ¿Qué le digo? La dejé esperando en el despacho…

- ¿Kakyuu? – Seiya se extrañó y de inmediato se puso una bata sobre su pijama. – Dile que enseguida bajo… Gracias Diana.

- Como usted mande joven…

Diana se retiró y Seiya imaginó miles de situaciones por las cuales Kakyuu pudiera haberse presentado en la mansión Kou. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y al entrar al despacho, encontró a la linda pelirroja esperándolo.

- ¿Kakyuu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Cálmate Seiya… todo está en orden… sólo vine a visitarte, eso es todo… - dijo Kakyuu tranquilizándolo mientras Fighter respiraba con alivio. - ¿Así que ahora aquí vives?

- Sí… ahora este es mi hogar… por el momento… Pero toma asiento… ¿quieres algo?

- Sí… vine a hablar contigo…

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre la banda? ¿Alguna canción? – la inocencia de Seiya hizo reír a la pelirroja.

- No… no es nada relacionado a la banda… Vine a hablarte sobre mí…

- ¿Sobre ti? – Seiya la hizo sentarse en un sillón y se ubicó al lado de ella. – Dime… ¿qué te ocurre K?

Kakyuu sonrió. Sabía que Seiya cuando estaban en confianza la llamaba simplemente K. Aquello hizo que se sintiera en confianza.

- Seiya… antes que nada… ¿cómo estás llevando todo esto? ¿El juramento que le hiciste a Star?

- No puedo mentirte K… ha sido un pandemónium… como ya le dije a Yaten y Taiki, a veces siento que debería dejar todo, mandarlo al diablo y volver con ustedes a Inglaterra donde todo tiene sentido…

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Precisamente por el juramento… Se lo juré a Star… y soy hombre de palabra… tengo que cumplirlo… tú me entiendes…

- ¿Y cómo vas con Serena? – la pregunta le dolió en el alma a la pelirroja de tan solo formularla.

- No puedo mentirte… Comprendo perfectamente por qué mi hermano se enamoró de bombón… Serena es única… es una chica muy especial… pero al mismo tiempo sé que no es mía y que no lo será jamás…

- ¿Y eso te duele?

- Está empezando a dolerme… - confesó Seiya con pesar. – No sé qué haré cuando tenga que decirle adiós y alejarme de ella…

- Serena fue la mujer de tu hermano Star… - apuntó Kakyuu.

- Por eso mismo… no puedo interponerme… aunque yo quisiera…

- Entonces lo que me quieres dar a entender es que sigues con la promesa de que a final de cuentas, te alejarás de Serena Tsukino…

- Tiene que ser así… - Seiya confesó con mirada sombría.

Kakyuu cerró los ojos entreviendo un rayo de luz en su túnel sombrío y se levantó. Respiró profundamente, se llenó de valor y entonces habló con valentía.

- Fighter…

- ¡No digas mi nombre en esta casa! ¡Ya sabes que no puedes decirme así!

- Lo siento… está bien… Seiya…

- ¿Qué?

- He venido a confesarte algo que llevo guardando desde hace muchos años… desde el día que llegaste a Inglaterra para aplicar para el proyecto de Three Lights…

- K… - Seiya de pronto palideció.

- Escúchame… sólo te pido que me escuches… nada más… - Kakyuu se hincó delante de él y buscó las pupilas zafiro de Seiya. – Seiya… mi corazón y mi alma no pueden seguir callando lo que siento… Me advirtieron… yo misma me advertí que no debía verte más que como mi compañero de banda… pero en el corazón no se manda… y sólo quiero que sepas que me enamoré de ti… como no tienes una idea… Me enamoré de tu rostro, me enamoré de tu inteligencia, de tu música, de tu magia para componer, de tu esencia, de tu alma de luchador, de todo de ti… de tus defectos, de tus virtudes… amo todo de ti… y no me puedo arrancar este sentimiento…

- Kakyuu…

- Y si acepté ayudarte con lo de hoy y si canté esa canción, no lo hice por Serena Tsukino… esa canción no la canté para ella… la canté para ti… porque eso es lo que siento por ti… lo que siempre he sentido… quiero ser lo suficientemente buena para ti… Y si después de que cumplas este juramento, puedes elegir, me encantaría que me eligieras a mí… porque yo…

- K, por favor…

- ¡Yo te amo como nadie te amará! ¡Llevo años amándote en silencio, lanzándote lo obvio y no me ves! ¡Seiya! ¡Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y si he de amarte y es una prueba verte con otra por el juramento que le hiciste a Star, que sea esa la prueba de mi amor por ti! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Elígeme Seiya! ¡Elígeme!

Y diciendo esto, Kakyuu se acercó, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Seiya que no la rechazó por el impacto de las palabras de la pelirroja y lo besó con todo el amor del que ella era capaz de dar, con todo el amor que había estado escondiendo por años. Seiya de pronto olvidó todo y dejó que Kakyuu lo besara y la pelirroja se separó de él.

- No sé qué sientas cuando besas a Serena… pero lo que yo sentí al besarte ahora fue ir a la luna y de regreso… fue tocar el cielo… Yo te amo Seiya… y no podía seguir callándolo… Haz lo que tengas que hacer… Aquí siempre estará tu Kakyuu… aunque tú no quieras… porque ¿qué hace uno para que lo amen?

- Kakyuu… yo… - Seiya estaba totalmente confundido y Kakyuu le acarició el cabello negro.

- Tal vez no sea rubia… tal vez no tenga ojos celestes como ella… pero tengo un corazón que sólo sabe latir por ti… y que hará lo que me pidas con los ojos cerrados… Ya lo sabes… y ahora puedo estar en paz… Nos vemos pronto Seiya…

Kakyuu abrazó a Fighter y se esfumó del despacho dejando a un Seiya completamente ido. De pronto Seiya se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente confundido por aquella sentida declaración de amor de su compañera de banda y susurró en la soledad de aquel despacho.

- Kakyuu… ¿cómo iba yo a saber lo que llevabas tú en el alma?


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**La Alocada y la Cerebrito**

Serena, en cuanto había llegado a su casa, había corrido directo a su teléfono. Estaba feliz, eufórica y totalmente enamorada. Tomó el aparato y apurada, casi sin poder marcar porque aun temblaba por la emoción, tecleó el número de su mejor amiga. Inmediatamente, al primer timbrazo, una voz femenina contestó.

- ¿Sí? Diosa del amor a sus órdenes…

- ¿Mina? No vas a creer de dónde vengo y a quién acabo de ver… - Serena prácticamente gritó.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes una amiga… - Mina se quejó pero su curiosidad pudo más y preguntó inmediatamente. - ¡Habla y suéltalo todo!

- ¿Estás sentada?

- ¿Necesito estarlo?

- ¡Definitivamente!

La rubia amiga de Serena se sentó en su cama, se puso cómoda, agarró un cojín y dijo.

- ¡Listo!

- ¡Mina! ¡Vengo de la torre de Tokio! ¡Me reconcilié con Seiya!

- ¡Ash! Eso no es novedad… ya sabía que eso pasaría… - dijo Mina con gesto de enfado.

- Pero lo que no sabes es lo que hizo para que yo me contentara con él… ¡Agárrate! ¿Recuerdas que antes de irse me dedicó la canción de "Truly Madly Deeply"?

- Sí… como olvidarlo…

- Bueno… pues… ¡Seiya trajo a los mismísimos Three Lights y me la cantaron en la Torre de Tokio!

- ¿Qué qué? – Mina se levantó de la cama y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. - ¡No es cierto, me estás tomando el pelo!

- ¡Te lo juro Mina! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Kakyuu cantó el tema, Taiki fue el guitarrista y tu adorado Yaten fue el tecladista! ¡Fue aún mejor que la canción original! ¡Three Lights me cantó nuestra canción! ¡En la Torre de Tokio! ¡Sólo para mí!

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ni siquiera me pasó a mí! – Mina gritaba de emoción y estaba dando saltos por toda su habitación. - ¡Serena, en este momento te odio con toda mi alma!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Me quería morir ahí mismo! ¡Son geniales! ¡Y tu adorado Yaten nos sirvió a Seiya y a mí nuestras copas de champagne…!

- ¡Ay ya cállate antes de que vaya directamente a tu casa a asesinarte! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me estoy muriendo de la envidia en este momento! ¿Les pediste un autógrafo para mí?

- No pero…

- ¡Serena te voy a matar! – amenazó Mina.

- Pero le hablé a Yaten de ti… y Yaten me preguntó si estabas guapa y yo le dije que sí… - se defendió Serena.

- ¡No inventes! – Mina volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. - ¿En serio? ¿El mismísimo Yaten te preguntó si la diosa del amor Mina Aino era guapa? ¿Y qué le contestaste?

- Que obviamente sí…

- ¡Oh por Dios, me voy a morir! Y a todo esto… ¿cómo logró Seiya todo eso?

- Pues agárrate… ¡Seiya conoció a los Three Lights cuando se fue a Inglaterra y todo indica que son amigos íntimos…! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Mi novio es amigo íntimo de los Three Lights!

Mina se quedó por un momento en silencio. Totalmente muda. Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Eso significaba que por vía de Serena podría conocer a su ídolo, a Yaten. Miró su cuarto, totalmente cubierto con pósters de los Three Lights y entonces pegó un grito que dejó a Serena prácticamente sorda.

- ¡Serena Tsukino! ¡No sé cómo demonios le vas a hacer pero tienes que conseguir que Seiya me presente a los Three Lights! ¡Sobre todo a Yaten! ¡Haré lo que me pida, seré su esclava por los siguientes cien años pero dile a tu novio que por favor me presente a Yaten!

- Mmmm… no lo sé… tal vez… - Serena quería hacer sufrir a Mina y lo consiguió al oír la voz de frustración de su amiga.

- ¡Serena!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No seas tonta! Se lo diré a Seiya… sólo te llamaba para que no puedas dormir esta noche… Por cierto, también te llamo porque Seiya me dijo que harán una auditoría en el corporativo de los hoteles… y ¿adivina quién la hará?

- Ni idea… no puedo pensar ahora… - Mina confesó.

- ¡Amy! – gritó Serena.

- ¿Amy? ¿Nuestra cerebrito Amy?

- La misma que viste y calza…

- ¡Uy! Tenemos años sin verla… aunque no era como que la viéramos mucho en la escuela… se la pasaba metida en la biblioteca…

- Pues sí pero ella será la que haga la auditoría así que la veremos… ¿qué te parece si le llamamos mañana y nos ponemos al día?

- ¡Suena bien! Así podremos presumirle que somos amigas de Three Lights…

- ¡Mina! – reprendió Serena.

- Sí… sí… me parece bien… Es más, yo le marco… ¿te parece que le llame, me pongo de acuerdo con ella y nos vemos para cenar mañana? ¿Aquí en mi casa?

- Me parece perfecto…

- ¡Genial!

- Hasta mañana entonces…

Y ambas amigas colgaron.

S&S

Kakyuu llegó al departamento de Setsuna casi para la medianoche. Ya todos estaban dormidos excepto Taiki que estaba en la sala leyendo un thriller. Cuando Kakyuu entró y vio la figura de Taiki, ahogó un grito.

- Bonitas horas de llegar Kakyuu… ¿dónde andabas? – preguntó tranquilamente el castaño.

- Me espantaste… pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos…

- Ya lo veo… y casi puedo adivinar de dónde vienes…

- Entonces dímelo… - la pelirroja lo desafió.

- Me atrevería a decir que vienes de la mansión Kou… ¿o me equivoco?

Kakyuu pasó saliva pero decidió que no ocultaría la verdad.

- Pues sí… vengo de ver a Seiya… ¿y? ¿Te debo alguna explicación?

- Yo creo que sí… ¿Qué fuiste a hacer allá?

- No te importa Taiki… no te metas en donde no te han llamado…

- Me meto porque si hemos venido a Japón es a apoyar a Seiya y no a traerle más problemas de los que ya tiene… - dijo Taiki mientras tomaba el brazo de Kakyuu y la obligaba gentilmente a sentarse a su lado. – Kakyuu… hemos sido compañeros de banda por demasiado tiempo… prácticamente somos familia… y no sabemos ocultarnos las cosas… así que no trates de ocultarme lo evidente… Tú amas a Seiya… ¿no es cierto?

Kakyuu bajó la mirada y sabía que no podía negar nada. Menos a Taiki.

- Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

- Y también sabes que todo mundo te advertimos que no te fijaras en él…

- Ya lo sé… pero no puedo mandar en mi corazón… ¡me enamoré! ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga a Cupido que no me toque?

- No te pongas a la defensiva… Por supuesto que no quiero eso… Pero quiero saber qué fue lo que fuiste a hacer… Dímelo… Prometo no juzgarte… - dijo Taiki con sinceridad.

- ¿Me lo juras?

- Te lo juro.

- Le confesé que lo amaba. Que llevo demasiado tiempo amándolo. Le pedí que cuando terminara todo este juramento que le realizó a Star, me eligiera a mí. Que me eligiera a mí y no a Serena Tsukino.

Taiki resopló. Honestamente, no pensó que Kakyuu se hubiera atrevido a ser tan brutalmente sincera. Pero ya estaba hecho. Interesado, continuó su cuestionamiento.

- ¿Y qué te contestó Fighter?

- No le di tiempo a que me contestara…

- Entonces estás de acuerdo a que tendrás que esperar por una respuesta…

- Estoy consciente de eso…

- Kakyuu… linda… lo que hiciste al confesarle tus sentimientos a Seiya fue muy valiente… y honesto. Pero lo hiciste en un muy mal momento.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el momento perfecto para decirle a alguien que lo amas? ¿Cuál Taiki? ¿Cuándo esa persona ya está enamorada de alguien más? ¿Cuándo ya lo perdiste? ¿Cuándo ha muerto? ¡Por favor! Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no hay momentos perfectos… siempre hay alguna maldita circunstancia que está mal… y yo ya no lo soportaba… tenía que liberarme… Ahora Fighter sabe lo que llevo en mi alma…

- En eso tienes razón… Pero ahora tienes que comprender que tienes un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que te elija a ti o elija a Serena…

- Serena es la mujer de Star…

- ¡Seiya Star está muerto, Kakyuu! ¡Star le pidió a Fighter que se hiciera pasar por él con todas las circunstancias que ello implicaba!

- ¡Pero Fighter no podrá con ello! ¡Aunque llegase a enamorarse de Serena Tsukino, su moral no le permitirá tomar por novia a la mujer de su gemelo! – Kakyuu rebatió con ira.

- Mira… - Taiki tomó la mano de la pelirroja. – A final de cuentas, sólo Fighter será quien tome una decisión. Como mi amiga, mi compañera y casi hermana, te deseo la mejor de las suertes…

- Gracias Taiki…

- Y mientras tanto… por favor… no hagas más difíciles las cosas… por Fighter…

- Por Fighter… - coincidió Kakyuu.

S&S

Al día siguiente, Seiya llegó temprano a la oficina. Rei ya lo esperaba con su café y con los periódicos de la mañana. El pelinegro llegó directo a preguntar sobre su padre.

- Rei… ¿alguna noticia sobre mi padre?

- Sí… en este momento está teniendo una entrevista con Amy… Quiso entrevistarla antes que se reuniera contigo para poderle entregar una oficina para que se le entregara todo el papeleo necesario para que iniciara la auditoría…

- Me hubieses avisado… - reclamó Seiya.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Rei se defendió. – Tu padre es el presidente. Está por encima de ti aunque no quieras… Donde manda capitán, no gobierna marinero.

- De acuerdo… - asintió Seiya con pesar y coraje. – Traéme a Amy en cuanto mi padre termine su entrevista con ella.

- Bien.

Rei salió de la oficina y Seiya abrió su laptop. Rápidamente buscó a Amy Mizuno en Google. Efectivamente, había sido compañera no sólo de él y de Serena, también de la amiga de su bombón, de Mina Aino. Había sido la más brillante en notas y se había graduado con honores. Su coeficiente intelectual era altísimo. Sin duda, era perfecta para hacer la auditoría. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con ella. Star la había tratado, podría decirse que eran amigos así que cualquier paso en falso era fatal para él. La clave para tratar a Amy era verla únicamente con personas alrededor para que Amy no pudiera hacerle preguntas personales o sobre el pasado. Sí, definitivamente esa era la solución. En eso estaba pensando cuando Rei lo llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Sí, Rei?

- Amy ya está aquí, Seiya.

- Hazla pasar y traénos dos cafés por favor…

- A la orden.

En cuestión de segundos, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y una chica de pelo corto y azul oscuro, vestida de traje sastre se presentó ante él y lo saludó de mano de manera muy formal.

- Buenos días, Seiya. Tanto tiempo sin vernos…

- ¡Amy! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo! Pero siéntate, por favor…

La peliazul tomó asiento y Rei entró con dos cafés. Amy dio educadamente las gracias y Seiya se sentó algo nervioso. Amy tomó la palabra.

- Me siento rara de volver a vernos en estas circunstancias. Somos amigos y ahora tú te conviertes en mi jefe…

- No lo veas así Amy… por favor… en realidad te agradezco que hayas aceptado ofrecernos tus servicios… Seguramente mi padre ya te ha explicado…

- En realidad tu padre no me explicó nada… - interrumpió Amy. – Me preguntó sobre cómo nos conocimos Serena, tú y yo… nada más.

Seiya sintió que en ese momento la sangre le hervía. ¿De tal manera que su amenaza no había surtido efecto en su padre? ¿Seguía insistiendo en saber de su bombón? Desgraciado… Pero no podía ocuparse de eso ahora. Disimuló su ira y se concentró en Amy.

- Bueno, entonces te lo explicaré yo… La razón por la que estás aquí, contratada por el corporativo es que necesito que en el menor tiempo posible, realices una auditoría…

- ¿No tienen ustedes su propio auditor? – inquirió la peliazul.

- Sí… pero necesito que alguien externo revise las cuentas del corporativo… Verás Amy… cuando murió mi abuelo Artemis, mi madre tuvo que haberse quedado en la presidencia… pero mi padre fue el que tomó el puesto. Mi madre sólo firma lo que mi padre le da de cuentas… y la junta y yo nos preguntamos si en verdad las cuentas están bien. Sobre todo yo.

- Entiendo… - Amy asintió con la cabeza.

- Quiero saber qué ha sido de cada centavo. Que alguien externo al corporativo lo analice y nos rinda cuentas a la junta y a mí.

- ¿De manera que me estás dando a entender que desconfías de tu padre? – Amy inquirió.

- Sí, Amy. Así es. Por eso es tan importante que tu trabajo sea certero e impecable… - Seiya habló sinceramente. – Quiero que si hay algún desvío o desfalco o lo que sea, me lo hagas saber a mí y a la junta para entonces poder decírselo a mi madre que es la auténtica dueña y señora del imperio hotelero Kou…

- ¿Aunque tu padre caiga?

- Aunque mi padre caiga… - sentenció Seiya.

- Entiendo… sin embargo…

- Sin embargo ¿qué? – preguntó Seiya.

- Se me hace rara en ti esta actitud… disculpa que te lo diga Seiya. Siempre has hecho lo que tu padre te dice… Recuerdo que renunciaste al futbol americano para dedicarte a Administración por petición de tu padre. Tu padre te quería de mano derecha y si mal no recuerdo, jamás te apasionaste por esto… si no hubiese sido por mí, hubieras reprobado la carrera… y ahora te escucho y estás tan apasionado con el tema que…

- Las personas cambian… - cortó Seiya al sentir que el peligro lo estaba acechando. – Además lo hago por mi madre… tú debes entenderme…

- Sí, claro… por supuesto… Pero… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Seiya se llevó las manos al cabello negro azabache. Definitivamente aquella mujer era demasiado inteligente. ¡Demonios! Iba a ser un martirio salir de esa entrevista y más, tratarla todo el tiempo que durara la auditoría. ¿Cómo la trataba Star? ¿Qué haría si Serena lo visitaba en la empresa mientras Amy estuviera ahí? ¿Y si se equivocaba? Todos esos "y si" ya lo estaban matando de antemano. Decidió cortar inmediatamente la entrevista.

- Amy, disculpa en verdad que no pueda seguir platicando contigo pero tengo saturada mi agenda… Rei te dará una oficina para tu uso personal mientras lleves a cabo la auditoría y se te entregarán todos los documentos que necesites. Si alguien te pone algún pero para entregártelos, sólo necesitas avisarme…

- De acuerdo… me parece bien… Es un gusto verte Seiya… nos estaremos viendo entonces por aquí… Con permiso…

- Hasta luego Amy…

Cuando la peliazul salió, acompañada de Rei, Seiya se dejó caer en su silla. Definitivamente Amy Mizuno era la más adecuada para saber si su padre estaba estafando a su madre. Pero también, definitivamente, era un peligro para él.

- En cuanto termine la auditoría… en cuanto termine la auditoría… ¡me largo!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Se Descubre el Secreto**

Ya había pasado casi media mañana cuando Rei interrumpió de nueva cuenta a Seiya por teléfono.

- Dime Rei…

- ¿Tú quieres matarme de un infarto o qué? La famosísima Haruka Tenoh está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo… ¿Me puedes explicar de dónde la conoces?

- Tal vez después Rei… pasámela por favor…

- Enseguida…

Seiya sonrió y suspiró para contestarle a su jefa.

- ¿Sí, Haruka?

- ¡Muchacho! Vaya que te cotizas ahora… ¡Pero ni creas que se me olvida que yo sigo siendo

- tu jefa en lo que se refiere a Three Lights! – recriminó Haruka.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! No lo olvido…

- Necesito que busques un pretexto para salirte de tu oficina y vengas al departamento de Setsuna… Como seguramente ya te habrán dicho los chicos, también vinimos a Japón a promocionarlos… y quiero que sea con la canción que compusiste con Star… Quiero que vengas a hacer los arreglos para "I'll be there for you"…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya palideció. – Haruka… yo creo que… - Seiya iba a replicar pero Haruka lo interrumpió.

- Te quiero aquí en media hora. Aquí discutimos todo lo que quieras. En media hora Kou…

Y Haruka colgó el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a Seiya para replicar.

S&S

Rei ya le había prestado a Amy una oficina del corporativo Kou para que trabajara en lo que realizaba la auditoría. La peliazul se había puesto inmediatamente manos a la obra y había solicitado una fotocopiadora, un escritorio extra y un teléfono con línea directa a la oficina de Seiya. Rei ya se había encargado de llevarle cajas y cajas con toda la información contable que Amy tenía que revisar de años y años y la peliazul había suspirado. Definitivamente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Se había tomado un pequeño receso para almorzar cuando su celular sonó.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Amy?

- ¿Sí? – Amy de pronto no identificó la voz aunque sabía que le sonaba conocida.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No recuerdas la voz de la diosa del amor? – Mina del otro lado de la línea hacía una mueca pícara.

- ¡Mina! – la peliazul sonrió y se mordió el labio. - ¿A qué debo el milagro de tu llamada? ¡Años sin saber de ti!

- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Cómo estás?

- Ahora mismo, rodeada de papeles…

- Déjame adivinar… estás ahora mismo haciendo la auditoría del corporativo Kou…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Amy se sorprendió.

- ¡Ah! Es que yo lo sé todo… - Mina suspiró. – Oye… la verdad es que Serena fue la que me lo dijo… seguro que sabes que es la novia de Seiya aún…

- ¡Cierto! Se me pasó…

- Bueno… Serena y yo nos preguntábamos si no querrías cenar con nosotros hoy… tú sabes, ponernos al día… además a alguna hora tendrás que salir de la ratonera en la que el novio de Serena te tiene metida…

Amy volteó a mirar a su alrededor. Iba a ser un día largo y cansado y definitivamente, sí le apetecía volver a ver a sus amigas.

- Mmmm… está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- ¿Pues dónde más? En mi casa… ¿recuerdas cómo llegar?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo Mina? Si ahí viví por tardes enteras tratando de que pasaran sus exámenes…

- ¡Tenías que recordármelo! – Mina se quejó. – Bueno… entonces aquí te esperamos… ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo… nos vemos esta noche… - Amy colgó y suspiró. – Si es que termino de ordenar esto…

S&S

Seiya entró al departamento de Setsuna hecho una tromba y cuando Kakyuu le abrió, ni siquiera la saludó. Pasó sin ver a Michiru y a Taiki y se fue directamente a donde Haruka lo esperaba, recargada en el refrigerador.

- Te tardaste menos de media hora Fighter…

- ¡Me niego rotundamente a que pretendas que el sencillo que saque Three Lights sea la canción que compuse con mi hermano! ¡No lo voy a permitir! – Seiya casi escupió con ira.

Haruka se irguió, puso sus manos en la cintura a modo de desafío y Yaten se asomó a la cocina para no perderse la escena.

- ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón…

- ¡Porque no! ¿Por qué precisamente "I'll be there for you"? Si quieres te compongo otra…

- Resulta que no quiero otra muchacho… Quiero que Three Lights promocione ese sencillo. Quiero que hoy mismo trabajes con Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu en los arreglos para "I'll be there for you". He decidido que es la balada con la que nos promocionaremos en Japón y punto.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Esa canción me pertenece a mí y a mi hermano!

Los gritos ya habían subido de tono, eran tan coléricos que tanto Michiru como Setsuna, Taiki y Kakyuu ya se habían reunido con Yaten en la cocina como espectadores. Haruka estaba tranquila, serena y Seiya estaba totalmente furibundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hiere de que quiera que esa magnífica canción que compusiste con Star sea famosa? Star estaría feliz de que Three Lights la cantara para su bombón…

- Porque mi bombón… - Seiya iba a empezar a replicar cuando Haruka lo paró en seco.

- ¡Corrección Fighter! Párate ahí mismo muchacho… Serena Tsukino no es tu bombón. Ella es el bombón de Star, no el tuyo. Tú le ayudaste a componer esa canción a la novia de tu hermano. Que ahora te estés haciendo pasar por Star es otra cosa. ¿O acaso lo que te molesta y por lo que no quieres hacer los arreglos para la canción es que quisieras que el bombón efectivamente fuera tuyo?

Seiya se quedó totalmente helado ante la declaración de Haruka. Aunque hubiese querido contestarle, sus labios permanecieron mudos. Haruka había dicho la verdad. Michiru intervino y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Seiya… entendemos que cumplir el juramento que le hiciste a Star debe estar costándote muchísimo… que tal vez ya no sepas donde comienza Star y donde terminas tú… pero debes separar tu identidad de la de Star… Tú eres Fighter. Y Fighter es parte de Three Lights. Y Fighter no es el novio de Serena Tsukino. Esto es sólo pasajero…

- Seiya… - Setsuna se acercó a su pupilo - ¿cómo van las cosas?

- ¿Alguien me puede dar algo que no sea refresco por favor? – suplicó Fighter y Yaten, rápido como el rayo, corrió al pequeño bar que Setsuna tenía y le sirvió una copa de whisky. Seiya se la tomó de un solo trago ante la mirada curiosa de Kakyuu.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió Setsuna.

- Hoy dio inició la auditoría… pero con cada paso que doy, cometo pequeños errores que me están costando gravísimas complicaciones… - Fighter confesó apesadumbrado mientras Taiki le daba un golpecito en el hombro a modo de apoyo. – A veces siento que quiero largarme… Pero sé que no puedo… ¿Dejo a mi madre así nada más?

- Te entendemos Seiya… - dijo Michiru.

- ¡No, Michiru! ¡No me entienden porque no están en mis malditos zapatos! – Seiya se quejó con resentimiento. – La muerte de Star llegó demasiado rápido. No alcanzó a darme datos suficientes para enfrentarme a lo que era su vida en Japón. He tenido que improvisar a lo largo del camino… y Serena… en eso, Seiya tenía razón. Serena es maravillosa… - Kakyuu hizo un gesto pero Seiya no lo notó. – Y es horrible porque cada vez que la veo, sólo con verla, le estoy mintiendo…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que yo quiera que el sencillo que Three Lights promocione sea "I'll be there for you"? – cuestionó Haruka seria.

- Porque… porque… - Seiya dudó por un instante en responder. - ¡Porque esa canción que compuse con Star en su momento sólo tenía sentido para mi hermano! ¡Pero ahora tiene todo el sentido del mundo para mí y me duele en el alma que yo no esté en el micrófono como vocalista para poder ser yo quien se la cante a ella! ¡Porque aunque fuera yo, tendría que ser como Seiya Star Kou y no como Seiya Fighter Kou! ¡Por eso, Haruka!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Y Seiya entonces, vencido, derrotado al fin su corazón, confesó lo que llevaba días ocultando.

- Porque amo a la mujer de mi hermano. Porque estoy enamorado de Serena Tsukino. Y porque no puedo amarla como yo. Porque estoy condenado a amarla con la identidad de mi gemelo…

S&S

Amy ya casi había terminado de ordenar lo esencial para iniciar la auditoría. Pero se dio cuenta que le hacía falta una cosa importantísima. El acta de constitución de la empresa que databa desde Artemis Kou. Buscó entre las cajas y no aparecía. Tomó el teléfono de línea directa con Seiya y fue Rei la que le contestó.

- Dime Amy… Soy Rei. Seiya tuvo que salir. Me dio instrucciones de servirte y darte lo que fuera.

- ¡Ah, qué bueno! Entonces me puedes ayudar. Necesito una copia del acta de constitución de la empresa del tiempo de Artemis Kou…

- Ok… tendré que bajar a los archivos antiguos… En 15 minutos te la llevo…

- Gracias.

Amy esperó pacientemente y exactamente, en 15 minutos, Rei le había llevado un pesado folder con el acta. También con otros anexos.

- Ten… te traje estos anexos también. Pensé que serían importantes.

- Gracias Rei, te lo agradezco…

- Agradéceselo a Seiya… si fuera por su padre Darien, jamás habrías tenido acceso a esto… de hecho, su padre ni siquiera sabe que bajé a los archivos… ¡Suerte!

Rei salió y Amy se quedó pensativa. "_Si fuera por su padre Darien, jamás habrías tenido acceso a esto_". ¡Vaya! ¿Pues qué había en el acta de constitución de Artemis Kou que Darien Chiba no quería que ella viese como auditora externa? Intrigada, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a leer cuidadosamente el acta y cada uno de sus anexos hasta que llegó a la parte de los herederos en caso de la muerte de Artemis Kou. La claúsula decía lo siguiente:

_"En caso de la muerte de Artemis Kou, la presidencia del corporativo hotelero Kou, pasará a manos de su única hija, Neherenia Kou en un 100% con un 51% de los votos en la Junta Administrativa y en caso de la muerte de Neherenia Kou, el corporativo pasará a manos de los nietos de Artemis Kou: un 50% para Seiya Star Kou y el 50% restante para Seiya Fighter Kou, siendo los gemelos Kou, los dueños absolutos del corporativo"._

Amy releyó varias veces la claúsula. ¿Seiya Star Kou? ¡Obvio! Pero… ¿quién demonios era Seiya Fighter Kou? ¿Los gemelos Kou? ¿Es que Seiya tenía un gemelo? Y de ser así… ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué nadie sabía nada de él? ¿Por qué Seiya nunca lo mencionaba?

- Aquí hay gato encerrado… - dijo Amy en voz alta y con el papel en las manos. De acuerdo a este papel hay dos Seiyas Kou… ¡Son dos! Yo conozco a uno… es el novio de Serena… pero… ¿dónde está el otro? ¿qué fue de él? ¿por qué nadie sabe de él?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chicas! No me odien, ya sé que me retrase pero es que ahorita mi vida es un papalote y ni tiempo de sentarme a escribir... Pero ya, ya volví y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado... Seiya nunca nos falla, saludos a todas, gracias por sus reviews y éxito!**

**Capítulo 24**

**Una Canción y un Corazón que se Desgarra**

Amy inmediatamente abrió Google y tecleó "Artemis Kou". Inmediatamente apareció su biografía en Wikipedia. Venía información sobre cómo había participado en la fundación y crecimiento del imperio hotelero Kou, que había estado casado con Luna Kou y que su única hija era Neherenia Kou. Venían fechas de nacimiento, muerte y fundación del corporativo. Amy entonces tecleó "Neherenia Kou" y también apareció una breve biografía y algunos blogs antiguos donde se daba la noticia y aparecían fotos de su boda con Darien Chiba, un médico. Amy levantó las cejas. ¿Así que el padre de Seiya era un médico? ¿Qué demonios hacía un médico al frente de un corporativo hotelero? Así mismo, en los blogs de chismes se decía que Darien Chiba no era más que un arribista que había logrado atrapar a una de las herederas más ricas del mundo y que Artemis Kou lo había hecho firmar un acuerdo prenupcial bastante humillante. Amy se empezó a morder una uña con nerviosismo. Nunca había sido fanática de los chismes pero toda esa información que estaba descubriendo comenzaba a intrigarla muchísimo. De pronto, pegó un respingo cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Bueno? – contestó casi de mala gana al ser interrumpida.

- Disculpa Amy, soy Rei… ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿un café? – preguntó la pelinegra solícita.

- No, gracias… si necesito algo te marco… - Amy colgó de inmediato y se concentró en la computadora.

Volvió a teclear en el buscador y escribió "Darien Chiba". Aparecieron varias entradas y sobre todo imágenes donde se veía al padre de Seiya en varios eventos del corporativo, presidiendo juntas, firmando acuerdos pero lo curioso es que no había ni una sola donde apareciera con la madre de Seiya, con Neherenia Kou.

- Vaya… ahora empiezo a entender por qué quieres que haga una auditoría Seiya… pero no es esto lo que quiero saber… vamos a buscarte ahora a ti…

Tecleó "Seiya Star Kou" e inmediatamente aparecieron varias entradas. La primera, una antigua cuenta de Facebook de sus días de Universidad que ya no había sido actualizada en años y en la cual, incluso la misma Amy aparecía como amiga. Pero ni Mina, ni Serena, ni ella, ni Seiya ya utilizaban esas cuentas, así que la descartó después de mirar algunas imágenes. Después, vio la entrada de Seiya en la Preparatoria Juuban. Tampoco vio nada extraño. Incluso aparecían imágenes de cuando Seiya era parte del equipo de futbol americano. También aparecía el blog de "Fanáticas de Seiya Kou" que se había formado en la prepa. Amy sonrió. Tenía que reconocer que Seiya siempre había sido el más guapo de la escuela. Después accesó a algunas imágenes que se tomaron cuando fue miembro de la Facultad de Administración. Incluso pudo notar tristeza en su cara.

- Siempre supe que la administración no era lo tuyo…

Siguió buscando. La última entrada era del reportaje que habían realizado en Japón sobre la tremenda fiesta que se había realizado en la mansión Kou por haber terminado su carrera y haber sido ascendido en el corporativo como el segundo al mando después de su padre Darien Chiba. Vio fotos de Seiya con su madre, con su padre y varias de él con Serena. Amy sonrió.

- Vaya que estos dos están enamorados.

Sin embargo, al leer el reportaje, notó que finalizaba con una nota en la que se decía que el heredero Kou se había sentido mal durante la fiesta y que su padre lo había disculpado diciendo que no era nada de cuidado. Para Amy, aquello empezó a ser sospechoso.

- ¿Se sintió mal?

Amy buscó información y se decía que el heredero Kou había tomado unas vacaciones en su natal Inglaterra. Amy se quedó pensativa.

- Bien… hasta el momento sé que te sentiste mal, te fuiste a Inglaterra y nunca mencionaste que en realidad no eres japonés… eres inglés… y sé por esta acta que hay un gemelo… pero nadie lo conoce… entonces si no encuentro nada en los portales japoneses… veamos en los portales ingleses…

Amy inmediatamente cambió la configuración de la computadora al inglés y entró a los portales de Inglaterra. Tecleó de nueva cuenta "Neherenia Kou" y abrió los ojos enormemente cuando vió un artículo que ya databa de algún tiempo pero que estaba dentro de un blog dedicado a los Kou.

"Neherenia Kou, hija única y heredera de Artemis Kou, ha sido madre de dos preciosos niños. El Corporativo Kou será regido por dos gemelos con el mismo nombre."

Primera señal de que había un gemelo. Los dedos de Amy empezaron a volar sobre el teclado y escribió el nombre que, de hecho, tenía miedo de teclear desde un principio: "Seiya Fighter Kou". Y fue cuando empezaron a aparecer una serie de imágenes de dos niños completamente idénticos, pequeños, rodeados de payasos, cerca de una alberca y abrazados de Neherenia y Artemis Kou.

"La fiesta de cumpleaños de los herederos Kou fue un suceso. El pequeño Seiya Fighter Kou salva a su gemelo Seiya Star Kou de ahogarse en la alberca del hotel donde la fiesta tuvo lugar. Por suerte, el pequeño héroe fue felicitado por todos y su hermano no resultó lastimado. Todo terminó de manera feliz. Aquí con el feliz abuelo y la hermosa madre".

Amy se fijó en la foto. Aquellos niños estaban idénticos. Eran como el Seiya que ella conocía pero en una versión chiquita. Eran clones. No podía identificar quién era quién. Pero esa era la prueba de que sí existía un gemelo. Suspiró y siguió abriendo portales. Hasta que de pronto, Amy contuvo un grito al ver una noticia relacionada con el grupo Three Lights que tanto le gustaba.

"_¿Acaso Three Lights tiene un cuarto miembro?_

_Se dice que el grupo formado por Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu, autores de la movidísima canción 'Moves Like Jagger' y protegidos de la pianista y corredora de autos, Haruka Tenoh y de la virtuosa del violín, Michiru Kaioh, tiene un cuarto miembro detrás de escena. Captamos a los miembros del grupo saliendo de su estudio de grabación y chequen por favor a este guapísimo chico que lleva exactamente el mismo estilo de peinado, la coleta baja y lacia que todas las fanáticas adoran y todos los chicos británicos quieren llevar. Es innegable que este guapísimo pelinegro iba con los miembros del grupo y aunque intentamos sonsacar información a los trabajadores del estudio de grabación, sólo pudimos enterarnos que este chico, llamado Seiya Kou, siempre acompaña a los Three Lights y está al pendiente de los arreglos musicales y se dice también que muy probablemente él fue el autor de la canción que todos estamos bailando en este momento. ¿Será que en el futuro oiremos a un grupo llamado Four Lights?_"

La noticia venía acompañada de tres fotos tomadas por paparazzis británicos. Amy guardó las fotos y utilizó un programa para agrandar las fotos. En la primera, se veía a los chicos saliendo y el tal Seiya Kou que se mencionaba, traía lentes oscuros. Pero sin duda era parecidísimo al Seiya que ella conocía. Pasó a la siguiente. Sólo podía ver la mitad del rostro de Seiya sin lentes porque Taiki se había interpuesto. Pero aquel ojo azul zafiro era idéntico. Amy empezó a temblar pero todavía se autoconvencía de que no podía ser. Finalmente pasó a la tercer imagen. Y en ella ya no pudo dudar. Seiya aparecía sin lentes, de frente y subiendo a la camioneta de los Three Lights y ayudando a Kakyuu a subir. Amy dejó escapar un grito.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Es cierto! ¡Seiya sí tiene un gemelo! ¡Y está en Inglaterra! ¿Pero por qué no se habla con su hermano?

S&S

Kakyuu bajó la cabeza y comenzó a derramar abundantes lágrimas al oír la confesión de Seiya. Saber tan contundentemente que Fighter ya se había enamorado de Serena Tsukino hizo que sintiera el sabor de la derrota mojándole los labios. Taiki le pasó el brazo para apoyarla. Seiya inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había lastimado a la pelirroja y se volvió hacia ella, delante de todos, sin importarle nada. Quería subsanar aquel corazón herido.

- Kakyuu… perdóname… Sé que con lo que he dicho acabo de destrozar tus sentimientos… pero es la verdad… y siento en el alma ser el causante de estas lágrimas… - Seiya tomó el rostro de la pelirroja y limpió con sus pulgares las gotas de agua salada que Kakyuu derramaba. – Te juro… les juro a todos en este momento que daría todo por haberme enamorado de ti… todo sería más fácil y mejor para todos… Porque yo no pedí enamorarme de la mujer de mi hermano… ¡yo no pedí que esto pasara! ¡Te lo juro Kakyuu!

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Seiya… ¿qué hace uno para que lo amen?

- ¡Pero quiero dártelas! – Seiya gritó. Volteó a ver a todos que lo veían sin saber qué hacer después de semejante confesión y se llevó las manos a la cabeza lleno de desesperación. - ¿No lo entiendes Haruka? ¿No lo entienden? Señorita Setsuna… ¡este juramento me está matando y lo peor es que no puedo renunciar a él! Si dejo todo ahora, habré fallado a mi hermano, a mi madre que está casada con el infeliz de mi padre y ahora más que nunca estoy casi seguro, aún sin las pruebas que está realizando Amy, que la ha estafado por todos estos años… ¡Y yo, yo en vez de estar luchando por ello, estoy estúpidamente enamorado de Serena Tsukino! ¡Y encima me pides que haga los arreglos para "I'll be there for you"!

Michiru se acercó a Seiya y por primera vez, sintió la violinista que hablaría con su protegido como si fuera una madre.

- Fighter… como solía decirme mi madre cuando yo ya no podía con una lección de violín… "Ya estás dentro…" Así que no te queda más que excavar rápido para salir pronto…

- Michiru tiene razón… - opinó Setsuna. – Lo más difícil creo que ya está hecho que era lograr que se aprobara la auditoría y que Serena se diera cuenta a la primera que no eras Star… si te preocupa tu madre, en cuanto tengas las pruebas de la estafa de Darien Chiba, llévatela con nosotros a Inglaterra… a la mansión Kou de allá. Ella entenderá lo que sucedió y…

- ¿Y Serena? – preguntó Fighter con avidez ante la expectación de sus compañeros de banda.

- El bombón no es tuyo… - Haruka sentenció. – Así que haces lo que le prometiste a Star. Terminas la relación y el bombón se queda en Japón. Así las cosas…

- ¿Y mi corazón? – se atrevió a volver a preguntar Seiya. - ¿Qué le digo a mi alma cuando pregunte por ella?

Michiru contestó tranquilamente.

- Lo que te contestas todos los días. Que Serena era la mujer de Star.

Seiya bajó la cabeza derrotado y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Taiki y Yaten lo miraron compungidos.

- Ahora Fighter… ve con los muchachos a hacer el arreglo. La canción de "I'll be there for you" será el sencillo de Three Lights en Japón y se estrenará en una semana. Y mientras terminas la auditoría, descubres a tu padre, hablas con tu madre y terminas con Serena Tsukino, la canción será el adiós para el bombón… y volvemos a Inglaterra para que vuelvas a ser tú.

Seiya apretó los puños. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, asintió.

- De acuerdo. ¡Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu! Vamos al estudio… arreglemos la canción…

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Taiki.

- Así lo dice la jefa y así lo digo yo… lo mío son los arreglos y más cuando es mi canción… ¡Andando!

S&S

Amy llegó a la hora de la cena a la casa de Mina. No hallaba qué hacer. ¿Le decía a Mina y Serena que había descubierto que Seiya tenía un hermano gemelo o no? Nerviosa, tocó la puerta y Mina casi la tumbó al verla.

- ¡Cerebrito! ¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Llevamos horas esperándote!

- ¡Amy! – Serena también la abrazó y Amy de pronto no sabía en brazos de quien se encontraba pero sonrió. No cabía duda que sus amigas seguían igualitas.

- ¡Mina! ¡Serena! ¡Ustedes no cambian!

- ¡Pero pasa, mujer! – Mina jaló a la peliazul y prácticamente la sentó a fuerzas en su sala mientras le ponía en la mano un Martini de manzana. - ¡Estamos vueltas locas porque nos cuentes que has hecho de tu vida!

- Si no es porque Seiya me dice que te había contratado para hacer la auditoría de su corporativo, tal vez nunca hubiéramos vuelto a coincidir… - dijo Serena mientras ponía música y se servía otro Martini.

- ¡Claro! ¡Como Serena tiene ese novio tan guapo y siempre se la pasa restregándomelo en la cara! – se quejó Mina y Amy sonrió. - ¿Y tú tienes novio Amy?

- No… no tengo tiempo… me la paso trabajando… - Amy no sabía cómo abordar el tema del gemelo de Seiya pero Mina siguió hablando.

- ¡Ay, Amy, ni te apures! Yo tampoco tengo pero es que la verdad me estoy guardando para Yaten de Three Lights!

- ¿Cómo? – Amy de pronto se sintió aturdida al sentir Mina le había dado la conexión ideal.

- ¡Claro, mujer! ¿No me digas que no te gustan los Three Lights?

- ¡A mí me encantan! – gritó Serena - ¡Y no me vas a creer lo que hizo Seiya por mí! ¡Te vas a morir Amy cuando te lo diga!

- Ahí vas de creída y fanfarrona… - dijo Mina con envidia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo Seiya por ti? – preguntó Amy ávida de información.

- ¡Mi Seiya me trajo a los mismísimos Three Lights a la torre de Tokio a que me cantaran nuestra canción! ¡Casi me desmayo! ¡No me lo podía creer!

- ¡No es cierto! – Amy recordó el artículo del cuarto miembro de Three Lights y empezó a hiperventilar sin saber por qué.

- ¡Te lo juro Amy!

- Y además ¿adivina? – Mina se metió en la conversación – Se los trajo sólo porque se peleó con Serenita porque no le dijo que había aprendido a nadar… ¿recuerdas que Seiya era hidrofóbico?

El cerebro de Amy empezó a correr a mil por hora. Todo estaba encajando. Pero Mina y Serena seguían hablando.

- Y mi Seiya me trajo a los Three Lights para que lo perdonara… ¡porque resulta que son amigos íntimos! ¡Yo casi me muero!

- ¡Y ahora Seiya tendrá que presentarme a Yaten o yo lo mato!

- ¡Oye! – Serena recriminó a Mina con la mirada.

- ¡Y de paso que te presente a ti a Taiki…!

De pronto Amy ya no pudo más.

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállense las dos por un minuto!

Tanto Serena como Mina se quedaron mudas al ver como Amy se levantaba y se tomaba de un solo trago el Martini que le habían servido. Vieron su rostro de preocupación y de pronto Mina se acercó a ella.

- Perdón… ¿te pasa algo?

- Lo sentimos… ¿qué sucede?

Amy decidió que no podía quedarse callada y tomó las manos de Serena.

- Serena… siéntate. Tú también Mina. Obviamente sabes que estoy haciendo la auditoría del corporativo de tu novio…

- Claro… él me lo dijo…

- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? – intervino Mina.

- Sere… ¿qué tanto sabes de Seiya?

- Pues… ¡todo! Es mi novio… lo amo… estamos juntos desde la prepa… ¿por qué?

- ¿A qué quieres llegar Amy?

- Serena… - Amy pasó saliva, suspiró y se dio valor mientras veía a los ojos celestes de su amiga - ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera ahora mismo que tu novio Seiya tiene un hermano gemelo?


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Las Presiones de Seiya**

Serena se quedó estática ante la pregunta de Amy. Mina no pudo articular palabra y la peliazul volvió a repetir la pregunta, temiendo que ninguna de las dos rubias la hubiese oído bien.

- Sere… ¿me oíste? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Seiya tiene un hermano gemelo?

- ¡Tú estás loca de remate Amy! – Mina intentó restarle importancia al asunto pero Serena seguía estática, muda, con la vista perdida y Mina la movió de los hombros para que reaccionara - ¡Mira Amy lo que hiciste con tu broma! ¡La pobre Serena ni siquiera reacciona! ¡Te pasaste!

Serena de pronto se levantó y tanto Amy como Mina se le quedaron viendo. De pronto, Serena volteó a ver con ojos anhelantes a su amiga, la intelectual.

- Dime en este preciso momento de dónde sacaste eso… y sobre todo… dime si no es una suposición… ¡Dime si es verdad!

- Serena… - Mina se entrometió – Obviamente es una suposición… Si tu novio tuviera un gemelo lo conoceríamos… ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos de conocer a Seiya? O sea… es obvio que…

- ¡Cállate Mina! – Serena silenció a su rubia amiga y tomó las manos de Amy. – Dímelo Amy… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

- Más vale que te sientes Serena… y tú también Mina… - Amy suspiró profundamente. – No estoy hablando de ninguna suposición. Hoy comprobé que Seiya Star Kou, tu novio, tiene un hermano gemelo…

- ¿Qué? – Mina se sorprendió y sostuvo a Serena que palideció a tal punto que sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Seiya no puede haberme ocultado eso! ¡No! ¡Imposible Amy!

- Serena… Al ser contratada por Seiya y su padre para hacer la auditoría externa del corporativo Kou, pedí el acta constitutiva del corporativo que necesitaba desde los tiempos de Artemis Kou para dar inicio. Seiya se había ido y le pedí a su secretaria que me la facilitara. Se me hizo raro que Rei me dijera que Seiya le había dado instrucciones que me facilitara lo que fuera porque de ser por su padre, yo no tendría acceso a esos archivos. Al estarlos leyendo, me di cuenta en las claúsulas de la herencia del corporativo que Neherenia Kou, tu flamante suegra, es la dueña del 51% de las acciones que ahora son manejadas por tu suegro, Darien Chiba.

- Sí, eso lo sé…

- Lo sabemos todos, por eso Seiya es la mano derecha de su padre… - apoyó Mina.

- Bueno… lo que no sabían es que en esa cláusula también viene indicado que en caso de la muerte de Neherenia Kou, el corporativo se divide en dos. Un 50% para Seiya Star Kou, tu novio, y el otro 50% para Seiya Fighter Kou, los gemelos Kou, legítimos y totales herederos del corporativo hotelero Kou.

- ¿Qué? – Serena sintió que desfallecía. - ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Hay otro Seiya aparte de mi novio? ¿Y se llama igual que él?

- ¡Eso es de locos! – Mina estaba con la boca abierta. - ¿Gemelos que se llaman igual y sólo tienen por diferencia el segundo nombre?

- Comprenderán que me quedé igualmente impactada. – Amy prosiguió tratando de no provocar un shock mayor en el que Serena ya estaba. – Y pues… busqué… busqué Serena porque si te lo iba a decir no iba a contártelo sin pruebas…

- ¿Y las encontraste? – Serena tomó de los hombros a Amy y la sacudió llena de desesperación mientras Mina trataba de controlarla.

- Sí, Serena. Sí las encontré.

S&S

Seiya llegó tarde, prácticamente en la noche cuando sólo quedaban en la oficina Rei y su padre. Había pasado toda la tarde haciendo arreglos con Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu. Habían avanzado bastante pero se sentía destrozado. Al llegar, Rei lo abordó.

- Lo bueno es que te ibas a ausentar sólo un rato…

- No me digas nada ahora Rei… ¿alguna novedad?

- Amy ya se retiró pero tuve que darle en tu ausencia unos papeles que me pidió… Tuve que bajar a los archivos antiguos…

Seiya de pronto palideció y casi tuvo miedo de preguntar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?

- El acta de constitución del corporativo que data desde tu abuelo Artemis… y también algunos anexos… los estuvo estudiando… como me dijiste que le facilitara lo que pidiera…

Seiya sólo disimuló su malestar. Sólo esperaba que en el acta de constitución no apareciera nada sobre "los herederos Kou". Pero se sentía tan cansado y abrumado que decidió restarle importancia.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Tu padre todavía no se va… Te está esperando… Quiere irse contigo a la Mansión Kou. Sólo te está esperando para irse…

- De acuerdo… dile que ya nos podemos ir.

- Enseguida…

Seiya tomó su laptop y salió de su oficina. Esperó pacientemente a que su padre saliera y se encontró con él. Odiaba estar al lado suyo pero no tenía otra opción más que comportarse como Star lo haría. Darien apareció enseguida y le dedicó una hipócrita sonrisa.

- ¿Listo para irnos a casa hijo?

- Sí, papá…

- Pues vámonos…

La limusina los recogió y Seiya optó por guardar silencio. Pero Darien empezó a hablar en cuanto la limusina empezó a moverse.

- Conocí hoy a la auditora. Me dijo que estudió contigo y tu novia…

- ¿Y?

- Me preocupa que últimamente estás hablándome de manera bastante rebelde Star… tú no eres así… tu carácter siempre ha sido centrado, apacible… y aunque juré que nunca iba a volver a mencionarlo, lo haré ahora porque no quiero hablar de esto delante de tu madre…

- ¿De qué si se puede saber, papá?

- Dime la verdad hijo… - Darien se acercó a Seiya como si intentara un acercamiento confidencial de padre a hijo - ¿Alguna vez me has desobedecido y has intentado contactarte con tu hermano Seiya Fighter?

- ¿Cómo crees papá? – Seiya inmediatamente lo negó aunque sus manos empezaron a sudar. – Después de aquella noche en que corriste a mi hermano y nos dijiste lo que pasaría si mamá o yo o mi hermano nos poníamos en contacto, no lo he hecho… aunque me encantaría saber dónde está…

- Es decir que muy en el fondo has pensado en la idea de desobedecerme y buscarlo…

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que mamá sufre? – Seiya lo miró y vio a un hombre que no comprendía el dolor de una madre que había perdido a su hijo – Mi mamá sufre y está muerta en vida desde que corriste a mi hermano… yo perdí la mitad de mi alma desde ese día… ¿por qué lo corriste? ¿Por qué? ¡Contéstame papá! ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano para que lo corrieras de esa manera y le prohibieras volver con nosotros? – Seiya necesitaba saberlo y de pronto Darien se quedó pensativo.

- De acuerdo Star… Te lo voy a decir. Pero no me odies por lo que yo te diga…

- No podría odiarte papá… - intentó disimular Fighter su rabia.

- Bien… siempre he odiado a tu hermano… Lo que te quiero a ti, lo odio a él. Fighter siempre representó y tuvo todo el carácter de tu abuelo Artemis. Y tu abuelo siempre me odió. Creyó que yo era un arribista al casarme con tu madre… Me veía de manera retadora. No podía ganarle una… siempre tenía argumentos en mi contra. Y desde pequeño, tu hermano era tal cual como tu abuelo Artemis… y yo no podía soportar haber engendrado a alguien tan parecido a mi peor enemigo…

- ¡Pero estás loco! Mi hermano es sangre de tu sangre…

- Sangre de la sangre de Artemis Kou… no mía… Tú sí eres sangre de mi sangre… tú sí eres moldeable… tu sí entendiste lo que tenías que hacer… no dudaste en seguir mis instrucciones. En ser mi segundo al mando. Tu madre nunca hubiera podido con el corporativo… Entendiste a la primera que el futbol americano que te gustaba no te llevaría a nada y accediste a mis deseos… no como tu hermano que se atrevió a desafiarme… Que creía que haría de sus sueños guajiros de música una carrera… En lo que a mí refiere, sólo te tengo a ti… Tú eres mi único hijo Seiya Star… Fighter para mí murió el día que lo corrí y no me importa si tu madre sigue creyendo que sigue vivo. Y tú, si estás poniéndote rebelde porque estés pensando en tu hermano y tu madre esté lavándote el cerebro con ideas sobre encontrar a tu gemelo, olvídalo… tu gemelo está muerto y así se va a quedar…

- Papá… no te reconozco… me hablas de una manera abominable…

- Bueno, si crees que te hablo de manera abominable… entonces hablemos como hombres de negocios hijo… - Darien buscó la mirada de Seiya que estaba asqueado con la conversación y oyó lo que nunca pensó que oiría de su propio padre. - ¿Recuerdas que me has estado amenazando con que me aleje de tu novia?

- ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo papá! ¡Es algo que te exijo! ¡No entiendo de cuando acá el interés por Serena! ¡Deberías mejor ocuparte de mamá!

- De hombre a hombre, tu madre no me interesa pero también te diré que no me divorciaré de ella. Los Kou mantenemos las apariencias. Y últimamente te me estás poniendo muy altivo… veo en ti cierto rasgos de Artemis Kou que no quiero que tengas… Tú eres mi Star y no Fighter que espero que esté muerto o lejos o en el infierno, donde le dé la gana…

- ¡Es mi hermano, no hables así de él! – Seiya se defendió a sí mismo.

- ¡Escucha Star! Estamos hablando de hombre a hombre, en términos de negocios. Te vas quitando ese tonito autoritario estilo Artemis Kou y vuelves a ser mi niño Star, dócil y mi segundo al mando y te olvidas de esa idea de seguir con la auditoría externa al corporativo y yo a cambio te ofrezco lo que más quieres…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya preguntó intrigado a pesar suyo.

- Yo dejo en paz a tu novia Serena para siempre…

- ¿Y si sigo adelante?

- Si sigues adelante… - Darien se le quedó mirando a su hijo. – Bueno Seiya… seguiré detrás de esa noviecita rubia tuya… te guste o no…

- ¡Soy capaz de matarte! – Seiya estuvo a punto de irse contra su padre pero Darien lo detuvo con la mano.

- ¡Cuidado Seiya! Porque acabas de caer en mi trampa… Star nunca me hubiera amenazado de muerte… El único de los gemelos que me amenazó de muerte fue Fighter… Ahora dime… ¡Tú eres Fighter! ¡Tú malnacido, eres Fighter! ¿no es así?

Seiya palideció pero recuperó la compostura y se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

- Papá… ¿cómo podría ser mi hermano si no tengo idea en dónde está? Ahora piensa… ¿cómo no voy a amenazarte de muerte si aún eres joven, guapo y mi propia novia piensa que eres más guapo que yo? Te envidio papá… por favor… no me quites a Serena… haré lo que me pidas… pero dame tiempo… perdóname papá….

Seiya tenía ganas en ese mismo instante de escupirse a sí mismo pero de pronto la mirada de Darien se enterneció y abrazó a Seiya.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Este es mi niño Star! ¡Tú sí eres Star! ¡Este es Star hablando! ¡Por un momento horrible pensé que pudieras ser Fighter! ¡Bendito Dios que me equivoqué!

- Papá… sabes que te quiero… que aún eres apuesto y tengo tanto miedo que Serena se fije en ti… yo confío en ti… pero hago lo mejor para el corporativo… tú confía en mí por favor…

- ¡Star! ¡Me has dado unos sustos de muerte! ¡Perdón hijo! – Darien lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras Seiya deseaba tener una navaja para matar a ese hijo de perra que se hacía llamar su padre. – Espero comprendas porque te amo tanto a ti y detesto a tu hermano…

- Quisiera que amaras a mi hermano…

- No puedo… pero todo lo que pudiera amarlo a él, te amo a ti…

- Gracias papá…

Seiya se dejó abrazar por su padre mientras por dentro lo maldecía. "Te voy a hundir maldito".

S&S

Neherenia decidió entrar al cuarto de Seiya Fighter. Ni Star ni su marido llegaban y había mandado a Diana a descansar. Ver limpio el cuarto de su hijo perdido hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar antes de estrechar entre sus brazos a su otro hijo? Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a observar con cuidado cada detalle de la recámara de Fighter. Sus discos, su ropa, sus partituras, algunos posters pegados en la pared que ya no tenían el polvo que los cubrían, gracias a la limpieza de Star. Y de pronto recordó el lugar donde Fighter ponía la guitarra que le había regalado. El lugar debería estar vacío pero sus azules ojos se fijaron en una copa de oro y plata en la que no había reparado la última vez que había estado ahí con Star. Nunca la había visto y estaba en el lugar de honor. Sin dudarlo, Neherenia se levantó y tomó entre sus manos la copa y ahogó un grito cuando admirándola, leyó lo que decía y se dio cuenta de su contenido.

"_Seiya Star Kou"_

Neherenia gritó como una loca al darse cuenta que estaba sosteniendo una copa con cenizas que llevaban el nombre de su hijo y el grito de dolor hizo que su damita Diana llegara corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Señora Neherenia! ¡Señora! ¡Cálmese! ¿Qué tiene?

- Nada… ¡no me pasa nada! ¡sólo tuve un recuerdo de mi hijo Fighter! - Neherenia ocultó la copa de los ojos de Diana. - ¡Vete!

- Pero señora…

- ¡Vete! Antes… dime… ¿ya llegó mi hijo Seiya?

- Creo que su marido y su hijo ya venían en camino de la oficina… no deben tardar en llegar… - informó Diana.

- Bien… - Neherenia estaba temblando pero curiosamente, estaba serena ante su damita. – Aguarda a que llegue a mi hijo y dile que lo estoy esperando aquí… sin que mi marido se dé cuenta…

- Está bien señora…

Diana salió y Neherenia volvió a leer la inscripción en la copa. Y de pronto, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de su hermoso rostro y como una plegaria empezó a repetir mientras pegaba la copa a su corazón.

- Dios mío, no lo permitas… dios mío no lo permitas…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**El Desmoronamiento**

Mina se quedó estupefacta ante las palabras de Amy. ¿Es que acaso había pruebas? Serena inmediatamente le clavó las uñas en los hombros a su amiga.

- ¡Muéstramelas! ¡Enséñamelas! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Te lo exijo!

- ¡Es que esto no puede ser! ¡Esto parece salido de algo totalmente surreal! – exclamó Mina.

Amy se quitó las manos de Serena de sus hombros. Sus uñas se le clavaban en su carne y la lastimaban pero entendía el dolor que Serena debería de estar sintiendo. Con calma, porque sabía que alguien tenía que guardarla en ese momento, le pidió a Mina.

- Mina… ¿me puedes facilitar tu laptop?

- Enseguida… - Mina voló por su computadora mientras Serena luchaba por contener su desesperación. Sentía que su garganta estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

- Serena… contrólate por favor… si no te controlas no puedo mostrarte nada… - pidió Amy.

- ¡No me pidas que me controle! – gritó Serena. - ¡No te das cuenta que acabas de poner mi mundo boca arriba y que tal parece que el hombre que llevo amando por años con toda mi alma me ha mentido y me ha ocultado que tiene un hermano gemelo! ¡Dios mío!

Mina llegó corriendo con la laptop abierta y Amy inmediatamente acceso a internet directo al blog inglés donde había encontrado la nota sobre el cuarto miembro de los Three Lights y donde aparecían las imágenes del otro Seiya Kou con Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu y donde mencionaban que era él quien hacía los arreglos musicales y era el autor de las canciones de Three Lights. Serena al ver las fotos, sintió que se desplomaba pero Mina la sostuvo.

- ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Pero si es Seiya!

- No, Serena… ¡él no es Seiya Star! ¡El que estás viendo es el hermano gemelo de Seiya! ¡Te presento a Seiya Fighter Kou, el hermano gemelo de Seiya Star Kou, nacido en Inglaterra y heredero al igual que tu novio, del 50% del corporativo hotelero Kou!

- ¡Mi dios! – exclamó Mina - ¡Es idéntico! Juraría que es el novio de Serena…

- ¡No! Seguramente es Seiya, ahora que fue a Inglaterra y…

Era claro que Serena estaba en total etapa de negación. Así que Amy arrebató la computadora de sus manos y buscó el blog donde había encontrado la foto de los pequeños gemelos Kou, en la fiesta de cumpleaños donde aparecían juntos con Artemis y Neherenia Kou.

- De acuerdo Serena… si no crees las imágenes que te acabo de mostrar, entonces tendrás que creer en esta… Mira por ti misma este artículo de hace años…

Mina y Serena se fijaron en el artículo que hablaba de la fiesta de cumpleaños infantil de los gemelos Kou en el cual decía que Seiya Fighter Kou había salvado de ahogarse a su hermano Seiya Star Kou y la foto donde posaban con su abuelo Artemis y su madre Neherenia. Al ver a los dos pequeños iguales, Serena empezó a hiperventilar.

- No… ¡no! ¡no, no puede ser! ¡no puede ser!

- ¡Serena! ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Mina… - Serena ni siquiera podía articular bien las palabras. – Aquí dice que el gemelo que salvó de ahogarse al otro fue Seiya Fighter… ¿verdad?

- Sí… aquí lo dice claramente…

- ¿Qué importa eso? – Amy de pronto no entendía nada. Serena se levantó y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas ardientes. Mina corrió a abrazarla.

- Dios mío… ¡Dios mío! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

- ¿Qué no es cierto qué? – Amy preguntó ya espantada.

- Seiya Star, el novio de Serena, es hidrofóbico… - Mina miró de manera sombría a Amy. – Jamás ha podido ni siquiera flotar ni meterse en una alberca. Le da terror el agua.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que la razón por la que Sere y Seiya se pelearon y por la que Seiya le trajo a los Three Lights a que le cantaran su canción en la Torre de Tokio es porque cuando iban a tener una cena romántica en un club súper exclusivo, un niño se estaba ahogando en la alberca y Seiya se arrojó y lo salvó. Nadó hasta él como un profesional…

- ¿Qué? – Amy puso ojos de extrañeza. – Un hidrofóbico jamás haría algo así.

- Exactamente… - dijo Serena. – Seiya me dijo que cuando fue a Inglaterra decidió vencer su miedo y que aprendió a nadar. Lo entendí… me lo explicó de una manera muy lógica pero ahora… si desde niño como este artículo lo dice, no sabía nadar y su hermano gemelo sí…

Amy y Mina voltearon a verse. Serena se dejó caer en el piso y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- ¿Con quién he estado estos días? Si el hermano de Seiya vivía en Inglaterra y él se fue allá y apenas volvió y ha comenzado a comportarse de manera un poco diferente a lo habitual… ¿quién está conmigo? ¿Quién volvió a Japón? ¿Mi novio Seiya Star o su gemelo Seiya Fighter?

Mina se quedó muda y Amy, cerebral, intuitiva e intelectual hasta la médula, se hincó ante Serena y le respondió.

- Sere… yo no sé… pero me queda claro que el Seiya que yo he tratado es mucho más hábil y audaz para los negocios administrativos que el que yo recuerdo… y si dices que el Seiya que está a tu lado sabe nadar y tu novio es hidrofóbico…

- Y si contamos con que este Seiya es amigo íntimo de los Three Lights… - añadió Mina.

- ¡No! Me rehúso a creer que mi novio se haya prestado a un intercambio de identidad…

- Bueno… - dijo Amy – Supongamos por un momento que efectivamente el Seiya que está aquí no es Star… es Fighter. La pregunta no es porqué se prestó a un cambio de identidad… - Serena y Mina la miraron. – La pregunta importante y trascendental aquí que debes hacerte Serena es… si los gemelos se intercambiaron… ¿Dónde está Seiya Star?

S&S

Darien y Seiya bajaron de la limusina. Darien le deseó buenas noches a su hijo y se fue directamente a sus habitaciones. Seiya iba a hacer lo mismo cuando se topó con la dama de compañía de su madre que parecía muy agitada.

- ¡Joven Seiya!

- ¿Diana? – Seiya se acercó a la muchacha. - ¿Qué haces? Deberías de estar ya descansand en tu cuarto…

- Es que la señora Neherenia me pidió que le dijera que lo está esperando en el cuarto prohibido… ya sabe cuál…

- Ah… sí. – Seiya inmediatamente supo que se refería a su verdadero cuarto. - ¿Pero qué hace mi madre ahí a estas horas?

- Ay joven… yo que usted iba rápido con su mamá… Se metió ahí y de pronto se oyó un grito lastimero… fui a ver qué pasaba pero su mamá solamente me ordenó que le dijera que lo esperaba ahí…

Seiya sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y un profundo temor empezó a hacer mella en él. Sin dudarlo, agradeció a Diana y salió casi corriendo al cuarto donde le esperaba su madre. Abrió la puerta de par en par y la encontró sentada, con el maquillaje corrido y sujetando contra su pecho la copa de oro y plata donde se encontraban las cenizas de lo que un día había sido su hermano gemelo, Seiya Star Kou. Seiya se quedó aterrado y sólo pudo murmurar.

- Mamá…

- Entra y cierra la puerta hijo…

Seiya obedeció como un autómata pero no quería voltear a volver a ver a su madre. Todo estaba perdido. Seguramente su madre ya había leído la inscripción. Seguramente ya sabía que contenía la copa. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Y fue cuando Neherenia, con increíble dolor en su voz, al ver que Seiya no volteaba, le susurró.

- ¿Fighter?

- ¿Qué? – Seiya no supo que responder.

- Seiya Fighter Kou… tú eres mi niño Seiya Fighter Kou… el niño que me fue arrancado de mis brazos siendo un adolescente y que le dijo a su hermano Seiya Star Kou que me cuidara de su padre y que no volví a ver en muchos años hasta el día de hoy que sé la verdad… tú eres mi Fighter…

- Mamá… ¿de dónde sacas eso? – Seiya volteó e intentó mantener la mentira por el juramento hecho a Star pero ya Neherenia había puesto la copa sobre la cama y se había parado delante de él. Lo tomó por el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Las estrellas en tus ojos son robadas. No son las de Star… son las de mi niño Fighter… las que aman la música, las partituras, tocar la guitarra y que no soportan verme sufrir… así que sácame de mi sufrimiento… ¿eres mi Fighter, verdad?

Seiya no pudo contenerse más ante los ojos vidriosos de su madre que buscaban la verdad.

- He estado muerta en vida por tantos años buscándote… pidiéndole al Cielo que te trajera de nuevo a mí, que no me dejara morir antes de encontrarte… Ahora dime… ¿Eres tú mi Seiya Fighter? No me mientas… ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Mamá! – Seiya se arrojó a los brazos maternos que lo acogieron amorosos y Neherenia se soltó a llorar lágrimas de felicidad mientras Seiya sollozaba en sus brazos.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenías que ser tú!

- ¡Sí mamá! ¡No puedo seguir callando! ¡Yo soy Fighter! ¡Yo soy Seiya Fighter!

- ¡Hijo de mi alma! – Neherenia lo apretó más contra su pecho. - ¡Creí que me iba a morir sin jamás volver a verte! ¡Estás tan guapo como te imaginé! ¡Mi muchachito!

- ¡Te amo mamá! ¡No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí quererte como Star y no poderte decir que era yo!

- Corazón de mi vida… - Neherenia susurró. – No sufras más… - Neherenia lo besó muchas veces y lo sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. – Estamos juntos ahora. Y quiero que sepas que todos estos años te he buscado en mi pensamiento y no ha habido un solo momento en que mi alma no te haya encontrado…

- Mamá… - Seiya no sabía que decir.

- Pero hijo… necesito que me expliques esto… - Neherenia tomó la copa de oro y plata y se la puso en las manos a Seiya. – Si tú estás aquí haciéndote pasar por tu hermano… ¿qué hace esta copa mortuoria con el nombre de Star grabado en ella?

Seiya no pudo controlar el llanto. Sabía que iba a herir a su madre en lo más hondo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Sus más profundos temores sobre el juramento que le había hecho a Star habían comenzado. Así que sollozando, se hincó y Neherenia, adivinando lo que su Fighter le diría, lo escuchó.

- Mamá… mamita… tú no sabes lo que yo he pasado desde que mi padre me corrió…

- Ya me contarás… pero ahora contéstame hijo… no quieras suavizarme el golpe… dime que ha sido de tu hermano… ¿Dónde está Star?

- Star… Star está aquí… - Seiya tomó la copa y se la dio a Neherenia que temiendo esa respuesta ahogó un horrible sollozo lleno de dolor.

- ¡Dios mío, no! ¡No me confirmes esto Seiya! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dios no puede quitarme un hijo, devolvérmelo y quitarme al otro! ¡No puede haber tanta injusticia!

- ¡Mamita! ¡Escúchame! - Seiya la abrazó fuertemente y Neherenia se apoyó en él. – Star no quería que tú sufrieras. De hecho, la idea era que nunca te enteraras…

- ¿Cómo?

- Star estaba muy enfermo mami… - Fighter comenzó a narrar la horrible desventura que llevó a sus últimos días a su gemelo. – Star descubrió que tenía un tumor en el cerebro y viajó a Inglaterra a buscarme… pasó sus últimos días a mi lado y me hizo jurarle que para no hacerte sufrir a ti ni a su novia Serena, yo volvería a Japón con su nombre, me haría pasar por él por un tiempo y luego podría volver a mi vida… la que yo hice y me construí en Inglaterra cuando mi padre me corrió… Me hizo jurárselo en su lecho de muerte… Y yo no podía negarme… él te cuidó todos los años que yo no estuve… y ahora era mi turno de cumplir… Mamita por favor… ahora yo te cuidaré… no te enojes con él… no te enojes conmigo… Star siempre te amó… y yo siempre te voy a amar…

- ¡Hijo de mi alma! – Neherenia abrazó fuertemente a Fighter que la estrechó contra su pecho. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida ha sido tan injusta con mis dos niños adorados? Yo hubiese dado mi vida por verlos felices y juntos y ahora ¿qué hago con este dolor que jamás se irá?

- Lo compartiremos… - Seiya limpió las lágrimas de su madre. – Yo te protegeré y te libraré del maldito de mi padre y salvaré el corporativo Kou de mi abuelo… te lo juro mamá… se lo juré a Star y ahora te lo juro a ti… ¡Te lo juro!

- Si tu padre se entera…

- ¡No debe enterarse mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Guarda el secreto! – imploró Fighter.

- No te preocupes hijo… pero… tendrás que contarme todo lo que pasó Star allá contigo… y todo lo que tú has hecho este tiempo… tenemos tanto tiempo que reponer… mi niño…

- Lo que tú quieras mamá… pero no olvides que mientras hago caer a mi padre… tienes que seguir llamándome Star… o si no… todo estará perdido…

S&S

- Recuerda Serena… - dijo Amy. – Si quieres saber qué está pasando, actúa como si nada…

- Tú normal amiga… - apoyó Mina después de comprobar que Serena estaba controlada.

- Pero no olvides que mientras haces caer a Seiya Fighter… tienes que seguir llamándolo Seiya Star… - le dijo Amy seriamente a su amiga rubia – o si no… todo estará perdido…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chicas! Nos estamos acercando peligrosamente al final de esta historia y bueno, tenía que decirlo... jajajajaja, espero que este capítulo les guste, un saludo para todas, les mando un abrazote y ya saben que Seiya jamás nos falla... ÉXITO!**

**Capítulo 27**

**La Revelación**

Seiya dejó a su madre en sus aposentos y se encerró en la habitación de Star, ahora suya. Se dejó caer en la cama y no podía creer que ahora su madre era su cómplice. Por un lado, le entristecía que su madre sufriera al enterarse que él no era su gemelo y que Star estaba muerto. Pero por otro se alegraba de por fin poder amar a su madre de nueva cuenta como él, como Fighter. Sin embargo, habían otras dos cosas que todavía no se solucionaban: Serena y Three Lights. Había prometido separarse de Serena y también había trabajado arduamente en los arreglos para "I'll be there for you". Las dos cosas eran devastadoras. Se puso la pijama y antes de quedarse dormido, no pudo evitar susurrar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

S&S

Amy llegó al día siguiente muchísimo antes que Seiya. Llegó a la par que Rei que se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul tan dedicada en su trabajo.

- No por llegar temprano te van a pagar horas extras, Amy… - le sonrió Rei mientras preparaba café y Amy se disponía a entrar a la que era su oficina temporal.

- Lo sé… pero mientras más rápido termine esto, más pronto me pagarán… - bromeó la peliazul.

- Honestamente no quisiera estar en tus zapatos… revisar cuentas y cuentas…

De pronto, fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina que hizo que las dos se estremecieran.

- Señorita Mizuno… ¿podría hablar con usted? Buenos días, Rei…

- ¡Señor Darien! Buenos días… ¿le sirvo café? – Rei se descontroló al ver al padre de Seiya y casi se le cae la cafetera mientras Amy, calmada, le sonrió a Chiba.

- Sí, con todo gusto. ¿En su oficina o en la mía?

- Las dos son oficinas mías… no lo olvide señorita Mizuno… - recalcó Darien con cierto retintín. – Le recuerdo que usted ni siquiera es personal de tiempo completo del corporativo… Pero entremos a lo que usted llama "su oficina"… ¡Rei! ¡Dos cafés!

- Enseguida, señor…

Tanto Amy como Darien entraron a la improvisada oficina y Darien tomó el asiento principal. Amy no se inmutó.

- Señorita Mizuno, he decidido que sus servicios no serán requeridos después de todo…

- ¿Cómo? – Amy frunció la frente sorprendida.

- Mi hijo y yo estuvimos hablando ayer… y creo que tanto él y yo coincidimos que no es necesaria la auditoría…

- Pero… señor Chiba… ¿a qué estamos jugando? – Amy habló firme y decididamente. – Una auditoría de este tipo no es un juego. Yo ya empecé mi trabajo y…

- Se le pagará el servicio que ya haya iniciado… Pero quiero que recoja sus cosas y se vaya de "su oficina" – Darien hizo comillas con las manos – para cuando termine el día. Y me entregará exclusivamente a mí lo que haya realizado hasta ahora…

- Discúlpeme señor Chiba, pero el contrato que yo firme, lo hice directamente con su hijo, con Seiya Kou… y sólo él puede rescindir mi contrato…

- ¡Lo rescindo yo y es suficiente! – Darien levantó la voz, acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido y Amy se levantó a su vez de su asiento.

- ¡Pues déjeme decirle que soy una profesional, sé de mis derechos laborales y aquí el único que me puede rescindir mi contrato es su hijo Seiya! Así que me va a disculpar pero mientras su hijo no sea el que me diga que me detenga en realizar esta auditoría, no me voy a detener. Él es mi jefe directo y al que tengo que darle cuentas…

- No le conviene desafiarme Señorita Mizuno… - amenazó Darien con voz baja. – Mejor por las buenas, entrégueme todo y váyase hoy mismo.

- Mi respuesta es negativa Señor Chiba. Por las malas y le entrego todo a su hijo… - Amy sentenció sin una pizca de miedo.

- De acuerdo… - Darien se levantó con su taza de café en la mano. – Sólo después no diga que no se lo advertí…

Darien se fue de la oficina y Amy, pálida, se puso como loca a sacar cuentas, cheques, saltándose algunas normas pero yéndose directo a las cuentas principales donde sabía que podía encontrar desfalcos, de haberlos.

- Tengo que apurarme… Creo que Seiya tiene razón. Si no la tuviera… ¿por qué su padre quiere correrme?

Y a toda velocidad, empezó a ingresar información a su laptop.

S&S

Seiya tocó a la puerta de la casa de Serena. Sabía que tenía que ir al departamento de Setsuna para practicar los arreglos con Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu y que después tenía que ir a la oficina para revisar el trabajo de Amy pero no podía resistir no ver a Serena. Mientras durara la farsa, iba a grabarse a fuego la cara de la rubia, sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una Serena totalmente abatida e indiferente le abrió.

- ¡Ah! Eras tú…

- ¡Bombón! ¿Qué tienes? ¿No dormiste? ¿Qué son estas ojeras? – Seiya tomó en sus manos el rostro femenino y estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios pero Serena, confundida y abatida por todo lo que había platicado con Amy y Mina la noche anterior, retiró la cara a un lado. Seiya se quedó estupefacto. -¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… - contestó con desgana - ¿Qué habría de pasarme? Tengo el novio más maravilloso del mundo, conocí a los Three Lights, tengo amigas que me quieren y sin embargo me siento fatal… ¿no puedo sentirme así por un día?

Seiya sintió una punzada en el corazón. Si así se sentía Serena un día cualquiera, ¿qué pasaría el día en que él la dejara? Sin importarle nada, la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. Serena tuvo el instinto de zafarse pero no pudo. Se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre extraño para ella, aquel gemelo de su novio que estaba usurpando una identidad pero que a pesar de todo, se portaba con ella estupendamente.

- ¡Bombón! No digas eso… - Seiya le dio un beso en su brillante cabello rubio y Serena luchó por contener un sollozo. – Dime qué quieres y te lo daré… ¿Malteada de chocolate para desayunar?

- ¿Cómo crees? – Serena se zafó del abrazo y se dejó caer en su sofá mientras Seiya la miraba confundido.

- Bombón… no me gusta verte así… Cuéntame de tu tristeza, de tu desgana… Aquí estoy princesa… aquí estoy para quitarte del camino todo lo que te moleste, todo lo que te haga sufrir… tú sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti… - Seiya lo dijo de manera sincera mientras se hincaba al lado de la rubia y fue Serena quien contraatacó.

- ¿Darías tu vida?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sin dudarlo! ¡Te amo Serena! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo sientes? ¿No lo sabes? ¿No comprendes que cuando te veo triste mi mundo se desmorona y siento que soy un completo inútil?

Serena de pronto arqueó una ceja. Aquella declaración no podía ser una mentira. Miró los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya y de pronto, desesperada, lo abrazó y lo volvió a mirar directo a los ojos.

- Seiya… ¡Seiya! ¡Júrame que lo que acabas de decirme es verdad!

- ¿Jurarte que te amo como un completo idiota? ¡Te lo juro! ¡Te lo juro una y cien veces! – Seiya tomó la mano de Serena y se la besó. La rubia sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió hasta los huesos. ¿De verdad aquel era el gemelo de su novio?

- ¿Qué tanto me amas?

- Serena… princesa… bombón… - Seiya se aclaró la garganta y dejó que las palabras de Fighter y no las de Star salieran de su boca. – Te amo como no pensé que pudiera amar a alguien. Te amo porque me enseñaste a besarte sin miedo. Te amo porque tú haces que yo quiera ser mejor persona. Te amo porque soy capaz de renunciar a ti si eso te hiciera feliz… Te amo porque quisiera dedicarte mil y un canciones y daría lo que fuera por tener el poder divino de tocar un solo latido de tu corazón y saber que ese latido es por mí… Te amo porque sin saber que existías, eras mi motor para seguir adelante… Te quiero Serena porque te quiero y no tengo otra razón para quererte… Y si algún día dejaras de amarme, yo siempre estaría ahí por ti… porque quiero ser siempre el aire que respires, robaría el sol del cielo sólo por ti para que brillara por siempre en tus cabellos… Te amo porque sí.

Serena, al oír aquella confesión tan honesta y tan sincera, no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Seiya que la recibieron amorosos y ella fue quien buscó la boca masculina. Seiya no pudo evitar besarla primero con dulzura y luego con una pasión desbordante. Serena se dejó llevar y cuando Seiya dejó de besarla, Serena lo jaló hacia ella.

- No… no te detengas… bésame otra vez… bésame muchas veces…

Seiya lo hizo y la besó de mil maneras. Serena entonces fue que lo jaló hacia ella y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. La temperatura de Seiya empezó a subir y él sintió que estaba ante una tentación demasiado fuerte y peligrosa.

- Bombón… corazón… princesa… si te sientes mal, no es el momento…

- Entonces hazme sentir bien… - Serena le besó la comisura de los labios y se puso frente a él. Estuvo a punto de quitarse la blusa para quedarse semidesnuda delante de él pero Seiya la detuvo con un beso cariñoso.

- Bombón… así como estás… no estaría bien…

- ¿Y no recuerdas aquella vez en que también estaba triste e hicimos el amor en la casa de Mina cuando se fue de vacaciones? – Serena de pronto, jugándose el todo por el todo, lanzó al aire aquella mentira. Ella y Star jamás habían tenido relaciones. Era el momento de saber si estaba con Star o con Fighter. De una cosa estaba segura. Fuera el que fuera, amaba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que estaba delante de ella. Pero tenía que saber. Y esperó la respuesta.

Seiya de pronto palideció pero por su mente pasaron muchas cosas. ¡Maldición, eso no lo sabía! ¿Cómo saber si Star había hecho a su bombón su mujer? ¡Era lógico! Llevaban años de novios… Así que optó por responder lo lógico.

- Sí bombón… lo recuerdo… ¿cómo no recordarlo? – Seiya besó la nariz de Serena y de pronto la rubia se quebró en sollozos. Se dejó caer al piso al darse cuenta de la verdad y Seiya, sin saber que estaba pasando, la recogió entre sus brazos. Serena se aferró a él pero no dejaba de llorar. - ¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! ¿Qué tienes? ¡No me asustes! ¡Princesa!

Serena de pronto, con debilidad, se soltó de los brazos del hombre que ahora amaba con todo su corazón pero no olvidaba a su novio. ¿Dónde estaba? El que tenía delante era Fighter. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, limpió sus lágrimas, se levantó y miró a Seiya de manera triste.

- Mucho gusto. Serena Tsukino. Seiya Star Kou y yo jamás estuvimos juntos en la casa de Mina. Gusto en conocerte Seiya Fighter Kou… ¿podrías decirme dónde está mi novio verdadero?

S&S

- ¡No puedo creer que aún no llegue el muchacho! – Haruka estaba exasperada por el retraso de Seiya mientras Taiki y Yaten practicaban con los instrumentos. Kakyuu había practicado la noche anterior los coros y estaba estudiando los solos de la batería que Seiya le había dejado en los arreglos.

- Cálmate Haruka… - Michiru la tomó de los hombros. – Seguramente viene en camino…

- ¡Me urge saber si en su opinión será un dueto o sólo Yaten cantará la canción y Kakyuu se limitará a los coros!

- ¿Podría sugerirte algo jefa? – Taiki se atrevió a interrumpir a sus dos mecenas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad piensas dejar para siempre a Seiya detrás del escenario? ¿Nunca has considerado la posibilidad de que se nos una como guitarrista y voz?

- ¿Qué? – Haruka se le quedó mirando y de pronto Yaten también se acercó.

- La verdad, ayer que estuvimos haciendo arreglos, Seiya cantaba para darnos las notas y tiene una voz excelente… creo que tiene el tono de voz preciso que nos hace falta en el grupo… Seiya alcanza unas notas que ni Kakyuu ni yo podemos alcanzar…

- ¿Es cierto eso Kakyuu? – Michiru se dirigió a la pelirroja que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- Es cierto. Lo que dicen Yaten y Taiki es totalmente cierto. Tú comprobaste por ti misma en el sencillo de "Moves Like Jagger" que la guitarra que dio el éxito a la canción no fue la de Taiki… fue la de Seiya… y ayer que estuvo dirigiéndonos a Yaten y a mí en la voz, fue algo hermoso oírlo…

- De verdad jefa… ¿Por qué no consideras meter a Seiya como parte del grupo y sacarlo de las tinieblas? – insistió Taiki.

Michiru y Haruka se miraron. En ese momento, entró Setsuna.

- ¡Setsuna! – Haruka llamó a su amiga. – Tú conoces a Fighter más que nadie… ¿alguna vez lo oíste cantar?

- Cantar no… - reconoció la peliverde. – Pero llegué a oírlo practicar la guitarra. Es un prodigio… por algo lo tienes como tu arreglista ¿no?

- Haruka… Seiya nos dijo que lo que más le dolía era no poder cantar la canción de su hermano porque sentía que tenía que ser él… ¿y si cuando venga le decimos que haga la voz principal, lo oímos y de acuerdo a lo que oigamos, decidimos?

- Pero Michiru… el grupo es de tres… ¡no de cuatro!

- Eso se puede arreglar… - de pronto Kakyuu volvió a hablar y todos voltearon a verla. – Si tú oyes a Seiya y decides que él tiene el talento, yo me salgo de Three Lights…

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – casi gritó Haruka.

- No, no estoy loca… pero sí estoy enamorada. Y dudo mucho poder seguir resistiendo ver al amor de mi vida enamorado de otra. Así que si tú decides que Seiya tiene el talento para entrar al escenario como vocalista y guitarrista, yo tendré el pretexto para irme y alejarme… y sanar mi corazón…

S&S

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas ya y Amy se había enfocado en los cheques firmados por Neherenia Kou y en los cobros que se realizaban y todos tenían el mismo detalle. Los cheques se emitían por determinada cantidad pero de la chequera de Darien Chiba sólo se expedían por la mitad del monto total que era el firmado por Neherenia Kou. Era claro que aquello era un desfalco. ¿Pero dónde estaba el 50% que se le restaba a esos cheques? Mientras no encontrara la cuenta donde se depositaba el dinero, no podía comprobar desfalco. Amy sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar hasta que revisó las cuentas de Darien Chiba. Darien Chiba manejaba dos cuentas. La del corporativo y su cuenta personal. Pero en la cuenta personal no había ni rastro del dinero que no se presentaba ante Neherenia Kou. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Amy pasó entonces a revisar las cuentas de Seiya.

- ¿Qué? Aquí hay algo que no cuadra…

Se encontró con la cuenta personal de Seiya y de pronto, de la nada, un fideicomiso a nombre de Seiya Star Kou cuyo propósito no estaba ni detallado, ni explícito ni nada.

- ¿Fideicomiso? ¿A la edad de un chico de preparatoria? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué propósito si se va a hacer legalmente adulto en un par de años?

El fideicomiso a nombre de Star databa de la época en que Star había sido obligado a cambiarse de carrera. Y sin saberlo Amy, también en la época en que Artemis Kou había fallecido y Seiya Fighter había sido expulsado para siempre de la Mansión Kou. Amy abrió la cuenta del supuesto fideicomiso que al parecer Seiya Star no conocía puesto que no estaba su firma en ningún documento y al abrirlo, encontró la respuesta a sus plegarias.

- Vaya, vaya… Señor Chiba, usted sí que es malévolo… Crea un fideicomiso fantasma a nombre de su hijo, que nunca firmó nada… y aquí me encuentro todo el dinero que falta en los cheques que le presenta a su esposa… Y hace uso de él sabiendo que su hijo es mayor de edad… Interesante… muy interesante…

S&S

- Ya lo sabías… ¿no es así? – Fighter se levantó sintiéndose derrotado frente a una Serena que sollozaba. – Por eso me tendiste esta trampa… ¡y yo caí como un idiota!

- ¿Eres o no eres Seiya Fighter Kou? ¡Contéstame! – Serena lloraba amargamente y lágrimas rebeldes también corrían por el rostro masculino.

- Lo soy. Sí Serena. Yo soy Seiya Fighter Kou. Soy el gemelo de tu novio, Seiya Star Kou.

- ¡Mentiste! ¡Me mentiste! – Serena se dejó ir al pecho de Seiya para golpearlo pero Seiya la agarró por las muñecas.

- Tuve que hacerlo… ¡no tuve otra opción! ¡Te juro que no la tuve bombón!

- ¡No me digas así! ¡Sólo Star me llamaba así!

- ¿Y sabes por qué te llamaba así Serena? – preguntó Seiya con dolor. – Porque yo, sin conocerte, le dije que te llamara así cuando me habló de ti estando en la preparatoria Juuban… porque aún sin conocerte, tú ya eras mi bombón… y ya te amaba sin saberlo…

- ¿Qué? – Serena se quedó estupefacta.

- Acúsame de lo que quieras… - Seiya lloraba lleno de dolor. – Pero esto no es mentira… ¡Esto no es una mentira! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y tú lo sabes!

Y diciendo esto, tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y la besó con tanta desesperación y anhelo que Serena se aferró a él hasta que sus almas fueron una sola. No había mentiras. Sólo amor. Y un juramento.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nenas! Sorry, ya se que me quieren asesinar pero es que de verdad que anduve en otras cosas pero en serio que no lo vuelvo a hacer, aquí les dejo el capi y ya me voy antes de que me asesinen... Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 28**

**Ajustando cuentas**

Seiya sentía que con aquel beso su alma al fin estaba siendo liberada. Ya no iba a mentir más, ya no se iba a hacer pasar por Star nunca más. Y Serena estaba correspondiendo a aquel beso donde se le estaba yendo toda el alma. Al fin se había confesado y esperaba que su bombón lo liberara de aquel peso tan terrible que representaba lo que le había jurado a su hermano en su lecho de muerte. Serena por su parte se dejó llevar y sabía que estaba besando a Fighter, que no era su novio, que no era Star, aquel hombre que la había enamorado en la preparatoria Juuban y no le importaba, no quería romper eso beso pero de pronto, la imagen de Star se cruzó en su mente y en los labios de Fighter que la besaban con anhelo. ¿Dónde estaba Star? Serena, con un gemido, rompió el lazo y Seiya suplicó.

- No bombón… no por favor… no te separes de mí… no lo hagas…

- Seiya… - Serena comenzó a hiperventilar. – Seiya… dime por favor… - Serena lo tomó por la barbilla y fijó sus celestes ojos en los zafiros de aquel hombre que ya amaba a su pesar, a pesar de saber que era un desconocido hasta cierto punto para ella. – Dime por favor… por lo que más quieras… ¿Dónde está Star?

Fighter no pudo evitar voltearse y dejarse caer en el piso y empezó a sollozar. En su mente, como una grabación aterradora, se vinieron las imágenes de su gemelo padeciendo su agonía en Inglaterra, al lado de Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu y sus tutoras. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de su garganta y Serena se dejó caer al lado de él, aterrada por no comprender absolutamente nada.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Contéstame por favor! ¿Dónde está Star?

- Serena… bombón… yo… - Seiya no podía articular palabras. Sabía que cuando le dijera a Serena la verdad, todo acabaría. Ya no habría historia entre ellos dos.

- ¡Dímelo ya! ¡Te lo exijo!

- Bombón… antes que nada… - Seiya se enjugó las lágrimas. – Quiero que sepas que si me hice pasar por mi hermano no fue para herirte… Al contrario… el plan era que jamás te enterases que Star tenía un gemelo… que yo existía en este mundo…

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? – Serena ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

- Porque para mi padre yo dejé de existir cuando Seiya empezó a asistir a la Preparatoria Juuban… cuando te conoció… yo nunca iba a volver a Japón… pero hubo algo que hizo que Star fuera a buscarme a Inglaterra…

- ¿Por eso se fue? No fue por negocios…

- Así es, Serena… Star no fue a Inglaterra por negocios… Star fue a buscarme para arrancar de mis labios el juramento que me trajo a ti…

- ¿Qué? – la rubia estaba estupefacta. Seiya intentó tocarla pero Serena se zafó, ya al borde del colapso.

- Serena… bombón… necesito que respires muy profundo y te controles para que yo pueda decirte…

- ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!

- Sei fue a buscarme a Inglaterra cuando se enteró que tenía un tumor inoperable en el cerebro… - Seiya comenzó a derramar nuevamente abundantes lágrimas que no se preocupó en enjugar. – Sei lo último que quería era preocuparte a ti y mi madre… No quería que ninguna de las dos se enterase…

- ¿Y Seiya está allá? – Serena preguntó anhelante. - ¿Está atendiéndose?

- Serena…

- ¡Dímelo ya!

- Seiya fue a buscarme hasta a Inglaterra para pasar sus últimos días a mi lado… y para pedirme que cuando llegara su final, yo me hiciese pasar por él…

Serena de pronto gritó llena de dolor al comprender lo que Fighter estaba diciendo entre líneas y Seiya la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que Serena cometiera una locura.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Seiya no puede estar muerto! ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Él está vivo! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tiene que ser así!

- ¡Serena, contrólate! Yo que más quisiera que Star estuviera vivo… ¡pero no es así! Seiya arrancó de mis labios el juramento de que para que tú y mi madre no sufrieran, yo me haría pasar por él, descubriría los desfalcos de mi padre y después, de una manera gradual, me separaría de ti, de manera que te decepcionaras de él para que no lo odiaras… Yo le tuve que jurar en su lecho de muerte que haría esa transición haciéndome pasar por él…

- ¡No! ¡No! – Serena peleaba entre los brazos de Fighter, llena de dolor mientras Seiya continuaba confesando.

- ¡Te lo juro que yo no quería! Pero yo no podía negarme a la última voluntad de mi hermano… verlo morir de esa manera tan horrible… con esa agonía que me lo arrebató… - las lágrimas de Seiya se confundían con las de Serena - ¡Pero yo no contaba con que me iba a enamorar como un loco de ti! Además… Yaten, Taiki… me lo advirtieron y…

- ¡Un momento! – Serena tomó fuerzas para zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Seiya y lo miró con ira. - ¿Quieres decir que ellos saben…?

- Sí… Sei se hizo amigo de ellos… ellos estuvieron conmigo cuando Sei murió…

- ¿Cómo pudiste…? – Serena abofeteó a Seiya y se enfrentó a él sin que Fighter intentara defenderse - ¿Cómo pudiste entonces traerlos para que me cantaran la canción que Star me dedicó? Eres abominable… - Serena se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió de par en par y gritó llena de rabia mientras no controlaba su llanto - ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! ¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida! ¡Eres un maldito impostor!

- Bombón… no… - Seiya se hincó ante ella pero Serena siguió gritando llena de dolor y de rabia.

- ¡Levántate y lárgate! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Eres un maldito farsante! ¡LÁRGATE!

Seiya se levantó como un guiñapo del piso y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, susurró a Serena.

- Que sea como tú quieras… Pero si en un inicio lo hice por el juramento a mi hermano, después lo hice por amor a ti…

Seiya salió derrotado y Serena azotó la puerta llena de dolor para dejarse caer.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

S&S

Haruka ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando por fin sonó el timbre del departamento. Michiru corrió a abrir y se topó con un Seiya totalmente derrotado y con los ojos hinchados de llorar. Kakyuu corrió hacia él y Setsuna inmediatamente lo abrazó.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu madre…?

- No… ella está bien…

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Kakyuu solícita mientras Taiki y Yaten lo miraban desconcertados y Michiru le pasaba un vaso de agua.

- ¡Todo ha terminado entre Serena y yo!

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – Michiru intentó completar la frase pero Seiya se adelantó.

- ¡Lo sabe todo! ¡Descubrió que yo no soy Star! ¡Tuve que confesarle la verdad y ahora me odia y me detesta con razón! ¡Jamás volveré a verla!

- Pero… ¿le explicaste? – Yaten preguntó.

- ¡Sí! ¡Le expliqué todo pero me odia! ¡Y la entiendo! ¿Cómo te sentirías de saber que tu pareja se fue, la suplantaron y ahora está muerta y nunca te podrás despedir de ella?

Todos guardaron silencio y dejaron que Seiya se controlara. Kakyuu se acercó a él cautelosa.

- La entiendo… y también te entiendo a ti. Los entiendo a los dos porque sé lo que es estar enamorada… y sé que debes sentir que tu alma está destrozada…

- Como no tienes una idea… - Seiya balbuceó.

- Seiya… - Kakyuu se inclinó ante él – Tal vez no sea el mejor momento… pero he decidido dejar Three Lights…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya se le quedó viendo y de pronto olvidó sus pesares.

- Y lo voy a hacer porque solamente tú puedes cantar "I'll be there for you". Three Lights debe ser ahora formado por Taiki, Yaten y tú… Seiya Kou. Y si Serena escucha la canción que compusiste con Star, estoy segura que tendrá que entender…

- ¿Pero de dónde sacaste esa idea? Yo sólo soy el arreglista y a veces hago la guitarra…

- Porque al igual que tú… también necesito sanar mi corazón… y tú debes sanarlo cantando… es tu destino Seiya… y estoy segura que Star estará feliz de saber que tú cantas…

- Pero…

- Opino igual… - apoyó Michiru. – Cuando Kakyuu lo sugirió no estaba muy segura pero creo que tiene razón.

- Nosotros también… - apoyó Taiki. – Has estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad Seiya… es hora de que te conviertas en luz de estrella…

- Has dejado tus sueños a un lado… primero por tu padre… luego por el juramento a Star… es hora de pensar en ti… y si Serena no ve lo talentoso y buena persona que eres… al menos sigue tu destino… - Yaten abrazó a Seiya y fue cuando Haruka abrió por fin la boca.

- Bien muchacho… ¿estás listo para convertirte en el nuevo vocalista de Three Lights?

- Pero… - Seiya se sentía conmocionado y abatido al mismo tiempo.

- Tu madre ya sabe que eres Fighter… y Serena también. Estoy segura que Amy pronto te dará la noticia de que tu padre está en la cuerda floja. Será tiempo de volver a la normalidad… ¿Aceptas el reto? Dijiste que nadie más que tú debería cantar el sencillo…

- ¿De verdad? ¿En serio me estás ofreciendo ser el vocalista de Three Lights?

- En serio… - Haruka se puso seria. – Tal vez no hoy. Quizás mañana. ¿Cuándo grabamos?

Seiya sonrió por primera vez en todo el día y solo atinó a decir.

- Gracias… te prometo que no voy a fallarte… Al menos no a ti… ya que le fallé a la persona que amo…

S&S

Amy, después de horas de estar sumergida en papeles, al fin tenía los cheques que comprobaban los desfalcos que por años, Darien Chiba había estado haciendo a través del fideicomiso falso a nombre de Seiya Star Kou. No cabía la menor duda de que había sido una movida inteligente y de que debido a eso, Darien había hecho una fortuna propia a costa de su propia esposa y de su hijo de una manera "aparentemente legal". Amy ya estaba furiosa para cuando había terminado de ordenar las copias de los cheques firmados en una pila de folders. Inmediatamente, llamó a Rei.

- ¿Sí Amy?

- ¿Seiya ya volvió a la oficina?

- No… pero creo que ya no debe de tardar…

- ¿Su padre sigue en el corporativo?

- Creo que sí… ahorita lo verifico… ¿por?

- Si pregunta por mí… dile que ya me fui… - suplicó Amy.

- ¡Pero no le puedo mentir al Sr. Chiba! – renegó Rei. - ¡Un momento! ¡Seiya viene llegando! Deja lo envío a tu oficina…

Amy colgó y esperó pacientemente a que Seiya apareciera. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Seiya entró.

- ¿Qué ocurre Amy? Rei me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo y que no quieres que mi padre sepa que estás aquí…

- Bueno… tu padre esta mañana intentó correrme y que le entregara todos los papeles… Definitivamente creo que tiene miedo de lo que yo pudiese encontrar en esta auditoría… lo que me hizo pensar que probablemente tú tenías razón… y que había algo oscuro…

- ¿Y? – Seiya de pronto estaba ávido de información.

- Tenías razón… Y me salté algunos pasos y analicé la información financiera de… perdón, la tuya…

Seiya se le quedó mirando a Amy quien cerró los ojos ante su error. Seiya se acercó a ella sin inmutarse y la miró.

- ¿Tú también lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

- No me finjas demencia… Sabes que no soy Seiya Star… que yo soy Seiya Fighter… y seguramente te enteraste al haber analizado papeles desde la época de mi abuelo Artemis… y probablemente también hayas tenido que ver con que Serena me haya descubierto… Y ni se te ocurra negármelo. Eres muy inteligente Amy Mizuno… pero yo también lo soy… No me subestimes… Lo sabes…

Amy bajó la mirada apenada.

- Lo siento… sí. Lo sé. Tú eres Seiya Fighter Kou.

- Bien… entonces no finjas que estás hablándole a mi hermano. ¿Qué hay de lo que encontraste sobre mi padre? Y si quieres saber el chisme, investígalo, eres muy buena para eso…

Amy se sintió sumamente avergonzada y contestó.

- Tu padre creó un fideicomiso a nombre de Star cuando prácticamente él ya era mayor de edad. Y ha estado enviando fuertes cantidades a ese fideicomiso que en términos legales, ya no debería existir. Eso es un fraude. A raíz de eso, ha hecho una fortuna cuantiosa a costa de las ganancias del corporativo y del dinero de tu madre…

- ¿Podemos probarlo?

- Por supuesto… aquí están todos los cheques por orden de expedición que han sido enviados al fideicomiso… Aquí está la prueba… Con solo presentarle esto a tu madre, ella sabrá que no puede haber un fideicomiso a nombre de Star porque él ya es mayor de edad…

- Perfecto… Dame esos papeles y pasa con Rei por tu dinero… Y seré bastante generoso en pagarte… Te lo has ganado Amy… - Seiya al recibir los papeles, saboreó la victoria en los labios.

- ¿Qué harás? – Amy preguntó.

- ¿No es evidente? Mi padre dormirá esta noche por última vez en la Mansión Kou… Ese hijo de perra va a pagar una por una las que nos hizo padecer… Así que más le vale que duerma bien su última noche como millonario…


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**El Fin es el Inicio**

Mina llegó corriendo al departamento de Serena. No había podido contactarse con ella y al parecer, su amiga había apagado su celular y descolgado el teléfono de su casa. Apenas llegó a la puerta y empezó a tocar con desesperación y a gritar.

- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme por favor! ¡Serena!

Nada. Silencio. Mina se desesperó aún más.

- ¡Serena! ¡Por favor!

De pronto, un taxi llegó y Mina vio que Amy se bajaba de él. La rubia sintió un gran alivio de contar con alguien más.

- ¡Amy! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Serena no me contesta el teléfono y…

- Ya sé que fue lo que pasó… Con permiso… - Amy quitó con delicadeza a Mina y tocó fuertemente a la puerta. - ¡Serena, abre de una buena vez! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí y ya sé que le dijiste a Seiya que él no era Star! ¡Así que ábrenos por favor!

Mina palideció y ante aquella orden, Serena por fin abrió. Pálida, desencajada, abofeteó a Amy que no metió las manos para defenderse.

- ¡Maldita! ¡Ya no sé si agradecerte u odiarte por abrir esta maldita caja de Pandora! ¿Por qué tenías que decírmelo? ¡Ojalá nunca me hubieras dicho nada y yo nunca hubiese sabido nada!

Mina inmediatamente abrazó a Serena para impedir que volviera a golpear a Amy y las tres se metieron dentro. Serena seguía llorando amargamente y Amy, que seguía sumamente avergonzada por las palabras que le había dicho Fighter antes de entregarle el dinero por la auditoría hecha y entregarle los papeles con los que hundiría de una vez por todas a su padre, se sentó.

- Serena… perdóname. De verdad… nunca pensé… bueno… Yo sólo quería que supieras que el hombre que estaba a tu lado no era Star… pero no sé absolutamente nada más… Vine aquí porque mi trabajo ha terminado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Mina preguntó mientras Serena seguía refugiada en su pecho.

- Darien Chiba, el padre de Star y de Fighter ha estado robando millones por años… ha cometido fraude… creó un fideicomiso a nombre de Seiya Star Kou y le ha estado robando a su propia esposa… a la madre de los gemelos. Fighter me pagó por los servicios prestados y me dijo que él ya sabía que yo tenía que ver en que Serena supiera su verdadera identidad… y que si quería saber el resto, que lo investigara… que al cabo que era muy buena para eso… - Amy bajó los ojos avergonzada – Me sentí como una cucaracha…

- ¡Si tan sólo te hubieses quedado callada! – gimió Serena.

- Pero Sere… - Mina le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos - ¿Qué pasó?

Serena respiró profundamente y suspiró derrotada, sintiendo que ya nada tenía remedio.

- Pues bien… Fighter vino… no me pude contener… lo descubrí… y me di cuenta que a pesar de todo yo ya estaba enamorada de él… pero no sabía por qué había usurpado la identidad de Star… yo quería saber dónde estaba el que un día fue mi novio…

- Desde luego… - apoyó Mina.

- Y vino lo terrible… - Serena se aclaró la garganta para no estallar nuevamente en sollozos – Amy… Mina…

- ¿Qué?

- Star está muerto…

- ¡No puede ser! – Amy ahogó un grito y Mina se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¡Star está muerto y si Fighter se hizo pasar por él fue porque se lo tuvo que jurar a Star en su lecho de muerte! Star se fue de Japón porque descubrió que tenía un tumor inoperable en el cerebro… fue a morirse a Inglaterra a lado de su hermano gemelo de quien fue separado por su padre cuando nos conocimos en la preparatoria Juuban… y Star le pidió que para que yo no sufriera, Fighter se hiciera pasar por él… que me decepcionara poco a poco para que yo dejara de quererlo… pero no contaba con que Fighter se iba a enamorar de mí…

- ¿Y tú lo amas, Sere? –Mina preguntó.

- ¡Eso no importa ya!

- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por Star! ¡Él murió contigo en el pensamiento y por eso te mandó a su hermano…!

- Me siento tan mal… - Amy empezó a derramar lágrimas y Mina la reprendió.

- Yo también… no debimos habernos metido donde no nos habían llamado… ¿pero qué hacemos? ¡Serena! ¡No seas tonta! Si lo amas y él te ama a ti…

- ¡Me mintió! ¡Ya nunca volveré a ver a Star!

- Estás cegada por la situación…

- ¿De qué lado se supone que estás Mina?

- Del lado del amor… Siempre…

S&S

Seiya llegó a la mansión Kou. Deliberadamente había esperado a que su padre llegara primero. Le había dado instrucciones a Rei de que le dijera a su padre que había corrido a Amy Mizuno cuando en realidad le había pagado en su totalidad por la auditoría. Con los documentos que culpaban a Darien Chiba por fraude, se coló en silencio al despacho y mandó llamar a Diana.

- ¿Joven Seiya?

- Diana… ¿mi madre está despierta?

- Sí, joven.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- En cuanto llegó, se fue a dormir. Oí que le contaba al chofer que estaba muy orgulloso de usted porque había corrido a la auditora o algo así… Por eso su mamá no ha querido acostarse hasta que usted llegase…

- Muy bien… dile que la espero en el cuarto prohibido…

- Enseguida joven…

La damita desapareció y Fighter se dirigió a su auténtica recámara. Inmediatamente tomó entre sus manos la copa con las cenizas de Star y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hermano… Sei… He cumplido el juramento. En menos de doce horas todo habrá terminado. Nuestro padre pagará sus culpas y tu bombón… - Seiya hizo una pausa – porque siempre ha sido tuyo… jamás fue mío por más que en el fondo de mi corazón yo lo quise… seguirá su vida. Y no volveré a meterme en ella. Y tenías razón Sei. Me enamoré de ella. Como un loco… y daría mi vida por tu bombón con tal de que ella no hubiera derramado ni una lágrima el día de hoy… Y aun cuando tú estás muerto, ella sigue siendo tuya. Te ama. Y no sabes cuánto desearía ser tú…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Neherenia entró. Corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- ¡Mi niño! Me tienes preocupada… ¿Qué es eso que despediste a la auditora?

- No mami… no te preocupes… es lo que le hice creer a papá… Mira… - Fighter le entregó a su madre el folder donde venían todos los cheques fraudulentos del falso fideicomiso a nombre de Star. Neherenia los miró y no comprendía.

- ¿Pero hijo… qué es esto? ¿Un fideicomiso a nombre de tu hermano?

- Un fideicomiso falso mami… Un fideicomiso con el que tu marido se encargó de robarte por años y años millones del corporativo y de ganancias…

- No puede ser… Este fideicomiso asciende a millones de euros…

- Amy Mizuno lo pudo descubrir hoy… y hoy mismo le pagué. Con esto, podemos meter a la cárcel a papá y recuperar tu fortuna, restituirla al corporativo o incluso donar una parte a alguna organización sin fines de lucro dedicada al estudio del gliobastoma… de lo que nos arrebató a Star… - Seiya dijo entregándole a Neherenia la copa con las cenizas de su gemelo.

- Hijo…

- Y mamá… Serena ya sabe que yo no soy Star… Así que ya no habrá nada que nos ate aquí… Y me han ofrecido ser el vocalista del grupo donde yo trabajaba como arreglista musical y guitarrista ocasional… - Seiya bajó la mirada. – Mamita… ¡vámonos de Japón! El corporativo siempre lo podemos manejar donde sea… Fue idea de papá que lo manejáramos aquí pero Star y yo nacimos en Inglaterra… y allá al fin y al cabo pasamos los mejores años de nuestra vida… y allá hice mis sueños realidad… ¡Volvamos a la verdadera mansión Kou!

- Como tú digas hijo… yo te apoyaré… Yo sólo quiero estar donde tú estés feliz… Y tienes razón. Volvamos a Inglaterra. Quiero estar donde tu hermano pasó sus últimos días… Que esta pesadilla se termine de una vez…

- Mañana por la mañana terminará mami… y jamás me sentiré más orgulloso de llevar el apellido Kou…

Neherenia pudo ver los ojos cristalizados de su hijo y le levantó la barbilla.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Serena?

- Ella no desea verme… ella siempre amó a Star… yo sólo fui el impostor de este juramento que mañana termina…

- No seas cruel hijo… - Neherenia tomó las manos de Fighter entre las suyas.

- La vida es así mami… Star nació con estrella… y yo nací estrellado…

Y Fighter lloró como un niño en el regazo de su madre como pocas veces lo pudo hacer de niño porque su padre no se lo permitía.

S&S

Darien se levantó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose más descansado que nunca. Quería ver a Seiya en el desayuno para felicitarlo por haber despedido por fin a Amy Mizuno. Se duchó, se vistió con su mejor traje, se puso el perfume más caro de todos los que tenía y bajó a desayunar. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su esposa en el lugar que él solía ocupar: en la cabeza del comedor. Y a su mano derecha, a su hijo. Extrañado, cuestionó a Neherenia.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Podrías moverte de mi puesto? Quisiera desayunar y platicar con mi hijo a solas… Por cierto Star, estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

- Yo soy la que está orgullosa de mi hijo… y no… si quieres desayunar, puedes ir a la cocina querido… - Neherenia le sonrió a su marido con burla y suficiencia por primera vez en muchos años ante la mirada atónita de Darien – Puedes ver si hay algo que sobre para desayunarte… y servirte con tus propias manos… Aquí ya nadie te servirá…

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Darien se llenó de ira y avanzó hasta Neherenia con toda la intención de levantarla de su lugar pero Seiya se interpuso.

- No lo creo papá… No te atrevas a tocar a mamá…

- ¡Star! ¡Quítate inmediatamente de en medio! – ordenó Darien pero Neherenia ya estaba sonriendo.

- Mi querido esposo… toma asiento… me tomaré la molestia de explicarte el por qué ya no serás nadie en esta casa… ni en el corporativo…

- ¡Estás loca de remate…! Mejor me voy a la oficina…

- Si sales de aquí sin oírme te toparás en la puerta de entrada con los policías que han venido especialmente a prenderte… - amenazó Neherenia mientras Diana hacía su aparición detrás de ella.

- Es cierto señor…

- Es cierto papá…

- ¿De qué demonios hablan? ¡Todos en esta casa están locos!

- ¡Tú maldito infeliz! ¡Tú eres el que intentó volverme loca todos estos años cuando me arrebataste a mi niño Fighter! ¡Y yo lo permití!

- Vaya… - Darien respiró aliviado – Así que todo este teatrito es por eso…

- ¡Y por esto! – Neherenia se levantó y le aventó copias de todos los cheques del fideicomiso falso con el que su marido se estaba haciendo millonario - ¡Aquí está la prueba de que hiciste un fideicomiso falso a nombre de Star y que me has estado robando a mí y al corporativo en nombre de mi hijo! ¿Qué dices a esto?

Darien de pronto palideció. Recogió los papeles del piso y se puso blanco. No contaba con que descubrirían el gran secreto. Y comprendió de pronto que Star no había corrido a Amy Mizuno. Simplemente había terminado el trabajo de auditoría. Se sintió traicionado y estafado por su hijo favorito y con todo el pesar de su alma, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, se dirigió a Seiya que lo miraba con desprecio.

- Hijo… te pedí que corrieras a esa mujer… ¿por qué me desafiaste?

- ¿Y tú porque hiciste ese fideicomiso a mi nombre? ¿Por qué tenías que robarle a mi madre? ¿Por qué tenías que desterrar a Fighter? ¿Dónde queda todo el sufrimiento que nos has hecho pasar papá? ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en llamarte padre! ¡Un padre no hace lo que tú has hecho!

- Star… hijo… tú no vas a entregarme… - Darien se acercó a Seiya. – Tú eres el único hijo que reconozco. Te he hablado de cómo ha sido mi matrimonio con esta mujer… Con su padre… ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darte mi apellido… tu hermano tenía que irse… era idéntico a Artemis Kou… ese bastardo que hizo que renegara de mi carrera de médico, que me hizo sentir vergüenza de mis orígenes humildes tan sólo porque tu madre y yo nos amábamos…

- ¡Tú nunca me amaste! – gritó Neherenia. – Si tan sólo me hubieras amado… no me hubieras herido donde más me dolía… en mis niños…

- ¡Te dejé al mejor a tu lado! – gritó Darien. – Lo único que hice fue cobrarme mis servicios por haber tomado la presidencia del corporativo y el imperio hotelero Kou está mejor que nunca… Star lo sabe…

- ¿Y a qué precio papá? – Seiya gritó saliéndose de sus casillas - ¿Con mentiras? ¿Alejándome de mi hermano? ¿Robando? ¿Tratando a mi madre peor que un trapo usado? ¿Tratando de arrebatarme a mi novia?

- A veces hay que sacrificar detalles menores… y lo sabes Star… Y tú no me mandarías a la cárcel… ¿verdad hijo?

- ¡Claro que te voy a enviar a la cárcel Darien! – Neherenia lo amenazó y ordenó a su damita. - ¡Diana! ¡Que entre la policía! ¡Que saquen a esta carroña de mi casa!

- ¡Mi hijo no lo va a permitir Neherenia! – Darien se hincó ante Seiya y se abrazó a sus rodillas. – Hijo… mi querido Star… por favor… he cometido errores… pero siempre te he querido a ti… siempre te preferí a ti… por encima de tu hermano, por encima de todo, siempre te preferí a ti…

La policía de pronto entró como tromba al comedor y empezaron a esposar a Darien quien se resistía y solicitaba clemencia mientras le ponían las esposas.

- Se le acusa de fraude, robo, mal manejo de recursos financieros. Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado que se ocupe de su defensa y si no tiene uno, el Estado se lo proporcionará…

- ¡Star! ¡No permitas esto! – gemía Darien.

- ¡Llévenselo! – ordenó Neherenia pero de pronto, Seiya detuvo a la policía. Le hizo señas a Diana y la damita llegó con la copa de oro y plata.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Por favor! ¡Star, puedes detener todo esto! ¡Siempre te he querido a ti! ¡Tú eres el único hijo que tengo!

- No… no papá… - Seiya besó en la frente a un esposado Darien. – Te equivocas. Le estás pidiendo clemencia a quien no debes. ¿Ves esta copa? – Darien se fijó en ella y Seiya la sostuvo al nivel de sus ojos para que leyera la inscripción. - ¿Qué dice aquí papito?

Darien entrecerró los ojos para leer la inscripción y cuando vio lo que decía la copa y comprender que estaba llena de cenizas, gritó como un lobo herido.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Quieres decir que Star está…?

- ¡Mi hijo está muerto Darien! ¡Star murió! ¡Y fue a buscar a…! – Neherenia iba a terminar la frase pero Darien, completamente en shock, oyó claramente las palabras siguientes que tanto miedo tenía de oír.

- Fue a buscarme a mí… a mí papito… Antes de que te vayas… de que purgues tu condena… - Fighter le levantó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Veme muy bien… Regresé papi… Y tú me descubriste… me tuviste en tus manos… y te engañé… Mírame bien… Porque volví del exilio gracias a Star… El que te está enviando a donde mereces no es tu hijo predilecto… es el hijo que odias y el que te da por fin lo que mereces… YO SOY FIGHTER… Yo soy Seiya Fighter Kou…


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Three Lights**

Darien se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquella frase. Era como si resonara como eco en su cabeza.

- Yo soy Seiya Fighter Kou…

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos del gemelo que tanto odiaba, que tanto se parecía en carácter a Artemis Kou y que a pesar de todo llevaba su sangre. Recordó cuando lo había obligado a aprender a nadar a pesar de que el pequeño tenía miedo al agua al igual que su querido Star. Recordó también como le gritaba para impedirle que llorara cuando se burlaba de él. Cuando lo recluyó en la Mansión Kou a cargo de Setsuna Meioh mientras Star brillaba en la Preparatoria Juuban y cuando Fighter se le enfrentó después de la muerte de su suegro cuando le exigió que se convirtiera en Contador Público y abandonara sus sueños de ser músico. Recordó con claridad cuando lo golpeó y lo corrió para siempre, obligándolo al exilio eterno y ahora ahí estaba, enfrente de él, descubriéndole todo. Su quijada comenzó a temblar con una mezcla de miedo por lo que se avecinaba y de ira y de pronto, logró zafarse de las manos de la policía, y con todo y las manos esposadas, se dejó ir en contra de su propio hijo.

- ¡Maldito engendro! ¡Tú no vas a ser el culpable de que me lleven a la cárcel! – gritó mientras intentaba zafar sus manos de las esposas para golpearlo y Neherenia y Diana ahogaban un grito pero Fighter, recordando todo su pasado, todo lo que había tenido que vivir, le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que Darien cayera al piso donde tres policías inmediatamente lo inmovilizaron.

- ¡Jamás te vuelvas a atrever a levantarme la mano, papá! – gritó Seiya con energía. - ¡Ya dejé de ser aquel niño, aquel muchacho que ingenuamente no se defendía a sí mismo para no poner en riesgo a mi madre y a mi hermano! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡Me alejé como me lo exigiste, purgué una condena que no merecía tan sólo porque me parecía al abuelo! ¡Tú y nadie más que tú eres el culpable de la muerte de Star!

- ¡Mi hijo! – Darien empezó a sollozar - ¡Mi hijo favorito! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

- ¡Star murió en mis brazos, papá! ¡Y si volví fue porque se lo juré en su lecho de muerte! ¡Le juré que vendría a hacerme pasar por él para hacer justicia! ¡Porque lo hiciste sumamente infeliz al no dejarlo cumplir su sueño de ser jugador de futbol americano! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste cada día desde que me corriste hace años! ¡Obligándolo a hacer lo que él no deseaba! ¡Esa es la cruda verdad! ¡Tal vez si no hubieras sido un maldito egoísta no hubiera desarrollado ese maldito tumor que le costó la vida!

- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! – Darien ya no luchaba. Los policías más que detenerlo, lo sostenían para que no se dejara caer en el piso mientras Neherenia y Diana veían como Fighter al fin ponía punto final a aquel juramento.

- Y ahora… yo ya cumplí. He hecho justicia en su nombre y en el mío… y en el de mamá… y no creo que te alcance tu condena en la cárcel y las noches de insomnio para pensar en todo el daño que nos hiciste…

- ¡Llévenselo! – ordenó Neherenia – Te haré llegar a la cárcel los papeles del divorcio. Y tendrás que firmarlo porque será un divorcio necesario. No tienes opciones ya. Y pensar que me casé enamorada de ti…

- ¡Todo hubiese sido diferente si mis hijos hubieran llevado mi apellido! – Darien trató inútilmente de defenderse mientras los policías lo arrastraban fuera de la mansión. - ¡Y a pesar de todo, yo soy tu padre Fighter!

- ¡El único padre que yo tuve, falleció hace años y se llamaba Artemis Kou! ¡Y tú Darien Chiba… no eres más que un pobre arribista… que nunca… jamás tuvo hijos! ¡Hasta nunca… papá!

Seiya y Neherenia subieron las escaleras y no voltearon para ver cómo se llevaban a Darien Chiba a la cárcel. Lo que sí sabían es que no volverían a verlo nunca más.

S&S

Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu llegaron por la tarde a la Mansión Kou. Neherenia y Seiya los recibieron alegres en el jardín y la madre de Fighter abrazó inmediatamente a Setsuna.

- ¡Setsuna Meioh! ¡Mi querida Setsuna! ¡Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi hijo! ¡Ni hincándome de rodillas podría agradecerte!

- Señora… - Setsuna enrojeció.

- ¡Nada de señora! ¡Ya no eres más la tutora de mi hijo! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y todo lo que me pidas te será concedido! Seiya me contó todo lo que hiciste por él… ¿cómo podré pagarte y agradecerte?

- Con saber que Seiya ya está contigo, me doy por bien servida… permítame presentarle a mis amigas… las jefas de Seiya… Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh…

- ¡Oh sí! – Neherenia les ofreció asiento en la elegante sala para jardín y le indicó a Diana que trajera bebidas para todos. – Usted es la famosa violinista…

- Así es, señora… tiene usted una casa hermosa…

- Y ella es Haruka Tenoh…

- ¡La corredora de autos y la famosa pianista! Espero que algún día me haga el honor de tocar una pieza en mi piano…

- Cuando usted guste… - dijo Haruka en tono amistoso. – Ahora veo de dónde heredó el muchacho los ojos azules…

Seiya se sonrojó y todos se rieron. Fue entonces que Fighter procedió a presentar a sus compañeros que estaban mirándose entre ellos.

- Mami… permíteme presentarte a mis compañeros de banda… ella es la vocalista… Kakyuu…

- Exvocalista… ya que su hijo me sustituirá… ahora tal vez me dedique a ser yo la arreglista… mucho gusto señora…

- ¡Pero que linda eres Kakyuu! – Neherenia besó en la mejilla a la pelirroja. – Seiya ya me ha puesto canciones donde tú eres la solista… ¿Y estos dos guapos muchachos que llevan el mismo peinado que tú hijo?

- Haruka pensó que era buena idea, que nos veíamos bien y que funcionaba para el look de la banda… yo soy Taiki señora…

- Y yo soy Yaten… mucho gusto…

- Son encantadores… y muy talentosos… ahora sé que mi hijo siempre estuvo en buenas manos…

- Y ahora que todo por fin está cumplido… - dijo Haruka mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café – pues pensábamos dar un concierto aquí en Japón con la canción que sus dos hijos compusieron… y regresar a Inglaterra…

- ¿Seiya ya se lo dijo? – preguntó Michiru.

- Sí… - Neherenia sonrió. – Algo me dijo de eso. Que mi Star, que espero que ya descanse en paz, le ayudó a escribir una canción a manera de despedida para Serena…

Al mencionar el nombre de la rubia, Seiya hizo una mueca y se excusó dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la casa. Taiki y Yaten se excusaron también y lo siguieron. Kakyuu sólo bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Es que dije algo malo? – Neherenia de pronto no comprendía del todo.

- Bueno… es que… ¿sí sabes que Seiya se enamoró de Serena? – preguntó Setsuna.

- Sí, sabía algo de eso pero…

- Lo que no sabe señora, tal vez, es el grado de amor que su hijo le profesa a la novia de su hermano… y desgraciadamente Serena tomó muy mal la verdad… - dijo Haruka mientras Michiru suspiraba.

- Fui inoportuna con mi comentario entonces…

- Algo… - Michiru dijo en voz muy baja y Kakyuu se quedó mirando hacia la dirección donde se habían ido Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

S&S

- ¡Sei! ¡Sei! – gritó Yaten.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero todavía me duele hablar de bombón! ¡Ya sé que no es mía, que no la volveré a ver pero me duele!

- Lo sabemos… - Taiki asintió mientras Seiya se sentaba en la gran escalera de la mansión.

- Sin embargo, Haruka ha preparado todo para presentarnos pasado mañana en concierto… Michiru hizo un comunicado en el que se anunciaba la salida de Kakyuu como vocalista y tu debut… Las entradas están agotadas… El concierto se va a transmitir en vivo por internet… Kakyuu abrirá el concierto con "Truly Madly Deeply", después cantaremos "Moves Like Jagger" contigo en la guitarra y Kakyuu te pasará oficialmente la voz con la interpretación de "I'll be there for you"…

- Y Serena no estará ahí… - suspiró Seiya.

- Haruka ha decidido que como Kakyuu vestía de rojo, tú llevarás un traje igual que el de nosotros pero en rojo… - Taiki intentó cambiar el tema.

- Y Serena no estará ahí… - repitió Seiya.

- ¿Quieres concentrarte por favor? – Yaten sacudió a Fighter y éste pareció volver del limbo. - ¡Seiya, Serena ya tomó su decisión, es una tonta, pero ni modo! ¡Tienes que seguir!

- Lo sé… les agradezco que sean mis amigos… si no los tuviera a mi lado, ya me habría desmoronado…

- No somos tus amigos… - Taiki dijo firmemente y Seiya se quedó estupefacto pero el castaño le puso la mano en el hombro. – Somos más que eso. Somos hermanos.

- Para siempre Seiya… - asintió Yaten.

- Para siempre… - sonrió el pelinegro mientras soñaba con unos ojos celestes que sabía que no volvería a ver.

S&S

Mina llevaba dos días durmiendo en la casa de Serena. No se había atrevido a dejarla sola. La verdad era que temía que la rubia hiciera algo idiota. Serena parecía una zombi. No hablaba, apenas comía y no salía de la cama. Amy había decidido irse porque Serena la culpaba de lo ocurrido con Seiya Star y Seiya Fighter. Y Mina ya no sabía qué hacer. Si intentaba hablarle a su amiga, ésta le cerraba la puerta o siempre estaba dormida o simplemente la ignoraba. Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola. Así que cansada de estar siempre mirando la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Serena, prendió la televisión en su canal de videos favorito y su sorpresa fue inmediata cuando vio a la mismísima Michiru Kaioh expidiendo un comunicado.

- Michiru… ¿es cierto que Kakyuu no continuará siendo la vocalista de Three Lights?

- Es cierto… lo confirmo…

- Entonces… ¿quién cubrirá su sitio? ¿Acaso será Yaten? ¿Taiki? ¿El grupo va a desintegrarse?

- ¡De ninguna manera! Three Lights seguirá siendo Three Lights y lo van a poder comprobar en el concierto que se ofrecerá en Tokio mañana…

- ¿Nos podrías dar más detalles?

- Es una sorpresa para todas las fanáticas de Three Lights pero créanme que quedarán más que satisfechas…

- Michiru… se ha dicho en los foros de fanáticas y en redes sociales que siempre ha habido un cuarto miembro en Three Lights… ¿qué respondes a eso?

- No tengo nada que decir…

- ¿Y respecto a algunas fotografías que circulan en la red de un apuesto chico que lleva el mismo estilo de peinado que Yaten y Taiki?

- No tengo nada que decir… No tengo más comentarios por el momento…

Mina ahogó un grito y corrió a la habitación de Serena a tocar como desesperada.

- ¡Sere! ¡Ábreme! ¡Ábreme por favor! ¡Te tengo una noticia que pueda interesarte!

Increíblemente, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué quieres Mina? Puedes irte a tu casa… no necesito niñera…

- No me voy a ir y oye esto… Creo que Seiya va a ser el nuevo vocalista de Three Lights y van a ofrecer un concierto mañana… ¡Vamos Sere! ¡Yo sé que en el fondo tú lo quieres ver! ¡Arregla las cosas de una buena vez! ¡Quítate esa pijama apestosa, báñate, lávate los dientes y vamos a comprarte algo bonito para poder ir al concierto!

- No voy a ir a ningún lado… todo terminó. Si me permites llorar mi duelo…

- Serena… - Mina bajó la mirada y de pronto la levantó ya con furia y sacudió a su amiga - ¡Ya basta por amor de Dios! ¡Llevas tres días haciéndote la sufrida cuando en realidad no te pones a pensar en lo que sufrió Fighter! ¡Y tú lo amas! ¡Él te ama! ¿Qué clase de locura es esta? ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Necesitas que te grite para que empieces a entender? ¿Vas a dejar que tu amor se vaya sólo por un juramento que ya se terminó?

- ¿Tú qué sabes? – Serena aventó a su amiga.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Mina dirigiéndose a la sala, agarrando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Tienes toda la razón. ¡Yo que sé! Pero si sé que no soy tan tonta como para saber que si tengo al amor de mi vida en frente de mí, no sería tan estúpida para dejarlo ir… ¡haz lo que quieras!

Serena dejó que Mina se marchara. Bajó la mirada, se dirigió de vuelta a su cama y se cubrió totalmente con la almohada. Dejó que un par de lágrimas se le salieran y se preguntó si Mina tenía razón. Cerró los ojos evocando el recuerdo de Star y su noviazgo hasta antes de su partida fatal a Inglaterra. Su corazón se estremecía y temblaba y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. En sus sueños se confundían escenas de su pasado con Star y de su presente con Fighter. Se vio de de pronto enfrente de los dos y ambos le ofrecían la mano. Serena sonreía y extendía sus manos hacia los dos pero súbitamente, la figura de Star se desvanecía.

- Adiós bombón… cuídate mucho… te amo… y te amaré siempre… sé muy feliz…

- ¡No Star! ¡No te vayas!

Y la gentil figura de su novio, terminaba por desvanecerse por completo. Pero su mano alcanzaba a aferrarse a Fighter.

- Serena… si no tomas mi mano más fuerte… me iré… ¡no dejes que me vaya!

- Es que… ¿Viste lo que pasó?

- Sí… pero… ¡Serena! – Fighter comenzaba a desvanecerse. - ¡Jálame hacia ti!

Serena, con lágrimas y terror en sus ojos se llevó las manos a la cara y en ese breve instante que soltó a Seiya Fighter, Seiya se desvaneció y cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Fighter! ¡Fighter!

Y Serena despertó gritando el nombre. Estaba empapada de sudor y temblaba. Lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse de que todo era un sueño. Inmediatamente tomó el celular y marcó.

- ¿Sí? – Mina contestó.

- ¡Mina, tienes toda la razón, soy una tonta! ¡No puedo cambiar el pasado! ¡Tienes que volver a mi casa! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tengo que buscar a Seiya!

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que al fin entras en razón! Ábreme la puerta entonces…

- ¿Qué? – Serena se quedó en shock.

- ¡Llevo tres horas sentada afuera de tu casa esperando a que entraras en razón! ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero rubio para ponernos en acción? – Mina se quejó.

- ¡Mina… eres mi mejor amiga! – Serena gritó.

S&S

Tan sólo faltaba media hora para dar inicio al concierto. Todo el día se la habían pasado ensayando. Haruka estaba dando órdenes por todo el lugar con Michiru al lado y Neherenia y Setsuna habían estado platicando todo el día en la Mansión Kou y preparando todo para trasladarse definitivamente a Inglaterra. Seiya estaba feliz de ver a su madre contenta y también se sentía muy satisfecho de saber que por fin esa noche sus sueños se iban a ver convertidos en realidad. Pero un velo de tristeza pasaba de vez en cuando en sus ojos azul zafiro cuando sabía que Serena no iba a ser parte de esa nueva vida. Kakyuu se dio cuenta y mientras los chicos se vestían con sus trajes, la pelirroja se acercó.

- No estés triste Seiya… tal vez ella reaccione… y venga…

- Gracias por tratar de decirme que tal vez no todo esté perdido… pero lo está Kakyuu… de cualquier manera, gracias. Además, lo que hiciste, ha sido muy noble… y no quiero que dejes el proyecto de Three Lights… deberías seguir tocando la batería…

- Probablemente lo haga… pero ya no como el rostro del grupo… hoy te pasaré la antorcha… y tu tendrás lo que al fin mereces…

- ¡Y vaya que si hermano! – exclamó Yaten ya todo arreglado y acomodándose su rosa en el bolsillo.

- ¿Ya se asomaron? Todo el lugar está lleno… - dijo Taiki y en ese momento, Haruka llegó.

- Bien… ya es hora. Dejé a Michiru en los asientos VIP junto con tu madre muchacho y con Setsuna… las fanáticas ya los están aclamando… ¡ya es hora!

- Ya es hora…

S&S

Mina y Serena se encontraban en la parte de hasta atrás del concierto y estaba a punto de empezar. Era imposible que lograran llegar hasta adelante.

- ¡Te dije que llegáramos más temprano!

- ¡No es momento de estarnos quejando! ¡Tenemos que llegar hasta el frente! ¡Tendrá que verte! – gritó Mina.

Justo en ese momento, Three Lights apareció pero con Kakyuu. Seiya aún no aparecía en el escenario. Una ola ensordecedora de gritos dejó a Serena y Mina casi sordas. Pero de pronto Serena tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar cuando la primera canción que empezaron a tocar fue la que Star le había dedicado: "Truly Madly Deeply".

- I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy… / Seré tu sueño, sere tu deseo, sere tu fantasia…

- ¡Mina! ¡Esa es la canción que me dedicó Star!

- Sí pero no vinimos a escuchar a Kakyuu, vinimos a ver a Fighter así que sigue caminando… - Mina jalaba a Serena entre la muchedumbre que tenía luces encendidas y coreaba a Kakyuu. En el camino a veces se golpeaban con las chicas que tenían pancartas que decían "Cásate conmigo Yaten", "Te quiero Taiki", "Eres mi vida Kakyuu" pero Mina seguía arrastrando a Serena. De pronto, cuando ya estaban a diez metros de llegar a la primera fila, todos enmudecieron cuando Kakyuu habló.

- Bueno… les tengo una sorpresa queridos fans… a partir de hoy Three Lights tendrá un nuevo rostro… el rostro que muchos de ustedes intentaron fotografiar con éxito y que de hecho sí era el cuarto miembro de Three Lights y al que le debemos esta canción que nos terminó de lanzar al estrellato… quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a mi gran amigo… ¡Seiya Kou!

Serena se quedó estática y de pronto la muchedumbre se fijó en las tres gigantescas pantallas donde enfocaron el rostro de Seiya que salió directamente de bambalinas con guitarra en mano, vestido con un traje idéntico al de Taiki y Yaten pero en rojo como una llamarada. Las fanáticas se volvían locas mientras Haruka aplaudía y Michiru sonreía al lado de Neherenia que lloraba de felicidad y Setsuna que también aplaudía. Yaten tomó el micrófono y Seiya se puso en posición.

- ¿Están listos? Vámonos con esto… ¿saben cuál es?

- ¡Moves Like Jagger! – gritó la multitud enloquecida.

Seiya comenzó a tocar sin darse cuenta que Serena y Mina estaban caminando hacia la primera fila tratando de aprovechar que los fanáticos estaban comenzando a corear junto a Yaten.

- You got the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger…. / tienes los movimientos como Jagger, yo me muevo como Jagger…

Serena veía en pantalla a Seiya y le dolía tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar. Definitivamente había sido demasiado orgullosa, tonta. Aquel hombre valía demasiado. Haber hecho un juramento a su hermano, haber aceptado un exilio tan joven para proteger a su hermano y a su madre y haberla respetado amándola cuando hubiera podido aprovecharse… lo amaba… ¡claro que lo amaba! Y de pronto oyó un grito en lo alto.

- ¿Serena? ¿eres tú?

- ¡Señora Neherenia!

Neherenia tronó los dedos al ver a su antigua nuera entre la multitud tratando de acercarse mientras Three Lights seguía tocando. Un guardaespaldas hizo que de inmediato subieran a Serena y Mina a su palco VIP junto a Michiru y Setsuna y la rubia se arrojó en brazos de la dama.

- ¡Señora, por favor, ayúdeme! ¡Tengo que llegar a donde está Fighter! ¡Tengo que decirle que lo amo! ¡Tengo que pedirle perdón!

- Mi niña… - Neherenia le acarició los rubios cabellos pero Serena estaba desesperada.

- Señora… de verdad, no contamos con mucho tiempo, sabemos que su hijo está en pleno concierto pero ¿no cree que deberíamos acabar con el sufrimiento de estos dos? – se metió Mina en la conversación. Setsuna contuvo una sonrisa.

Michiru viendo la situación, vio que estaban a punto de terminar "Moves Like Jagger" y darían paso al cambio oficial de voz con "I'll be there for you". Así que marcó al celular de Haruka.

- ¿Qué pasa Michiru?

- Serena está aquí. Haz una pausa para que vea a Fighter…

- ¡Pero Michiru!

- Haruka… ya han sufrido demasiado… sólo hazlo ¿quieres?

- Mándala… antes de que canten la siguiente…

Michiru colgó y de pronto tomó de la mano a Serena. Neherenia, Mina y Setsuna se quedaron atónitas.

- Perdón, luego les explico. Tú ven acá…

La llevó por corredores y atajos y entonces se encontraron con Haruka quien estaba dando instrucciones para que Kakyuu diera su discurso de despedida de Three Lights. Kakyuu le hizo una seña desde el escenario como afirmación.

- Serena Tsukino… más te vale que ya no lastimes al muchacho… escóndete ahí…

- Pero… - Serena no entendía.

- ¡Que te escondas ahí! – ordenó Haruka. – Tienes tres minutos…

Seiya entonces pasó junto con Yaten y Taiki a bambalinas mientras Kakyuu se despedía y le arrojaban flores al escenario. Michiru se dirigió inmediatamente a los muchachos.

- ¿Taiki, Yaten… me acompañan un minuto?

- Pero…

- ¡Sólo háganlo! – gritó Haruka exasperada mientras ella misma los encaminaba. Seiya se quedó mirándolos y de pronto Serena salió.

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Bombón! – Seiya intentó correr hacia ella pero se contuvo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine… vine a decirte que… - Serena tartamudeaba de los nervios. – Vine hasta aquí para decirte que comprendo tus razones. Que no soy quien para juzgar lo que Star y tu hicieron. Y que no te odio…

- Me alegro… - Seiya sonrió.

- Pero también vine a confesarte algo más…

- Mira Serena… yo sé que siempre amarás a mi hermano… no me tengas lástima… - dijo Seiya tratando de evitar las ansias de correr a besarla.

- ¡Es que no te la tengo! ¡Lo que vine a decirte es que cuando te pedía que me besaras o que me hicieras el amor es porque ya no veía en ti a Star! ¡Yo ya me había enamorado de tu personalidad! ¡Yo ya no amo a Seiya Star! ¡Yo amo a Seiya Fighter! ¡Y fui demasiado tonta! ¡Vengo a decirte que te amo y a pedirte que perdones mi error! ¿Puedes volver a amarme Seiya? – Serena se acercó a él. - ¿Puedes? Porque te amo con todo mi corazón y ya no puedo vivir sin ti…

Seiya cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y por un momento, Serena pensó que no la perdonaría que todo estaba perdido. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y ya se iba a ir pero entonces Seiya la tomó por la cintura, con la mano la tomó por la nuca y le dio un beso de fuego que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, explorando su boca, sus labios, su lengua y que fue dulcificando hasta apenas rozar sus labios y acariciar la nariz femenina con la suya. Seiya empezó a reír y tomó a Serena de las mejillas.

- ¿Me estás bromeando? ¡Te amo bombón! ¡Te amo! ¡Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Vuélvemelo a decir bombón!

- ¡Te amo!

- ¡No, eso no!

- ¿Entonces?

- La parte donde dices mi nombre…

- ¡Te amo Seiya Fighter Kou!

Pero entonces, Haruka que estaba viendo la confesión con Taiki, Yaten y Michiru que estaban más que sonrientes, los separó.

- Ok, muy bien, se aman, perfecto, pero estamos en concierto… ¡Seiya! De regreso a cantar tu canción…

- ¡Felicidades hermano!

- ¡De regreso al escenario! – dijo Taiki!

- ¡No te muevas de aquí bombón! – dijo Seiya.

- ¡No lo haré! – dijo Serena sonriendo.

Seiya ya iba con los chicos para el escenario pero volvió corriendo y Haruka le gritó.

- ¡Muchacho!

- ¡Ya voy Haruka! Bombón…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando termine el concierto… te secuestraré…


End file.
